BREAK DOWN
by Mitts
Summary: NOT FLUFFY! A stubborn prisoner is brought to the attention of the most powerful general in the Shin-Ra army. Will he prove unbreakable? Rated M for bad language, and nasty stuff.
1. Chapter 1

BREAK DOWN

-------------------------------------

This is NOT a light, fluffy story like Obsession. This is just a little trial to see if I can write hard, cold, angsty stuff...

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

"Sir...Commander Jameson has requested I inform you that all prisoners have been detained."

The general didn't even lift his head as this information was given, his quill pen still scratching at the parchment in front of him. The messenger stood his ground, dithering over the remaining data he had to impart, nervous of the silence that dominated the room.

Eventually, the silver head raised slightly, green eyes staring through hooded lids at the uneasy young man in front of him.

"You have more to tell me?"

The tone of voice used was casual, quizzical. But the air around the men bristled, and the messenger felt his brow begin to perspire. He licked at dry lips.

"One of the prisoner's sir...He resisted more than any of the others. We had to..." He paused, uncertain of how to continue as the expression of the general's eyes turned to one of annoyance. "We had to...subdue him."

The pen was placed carefully upon the wooden desk, the letter to the Shin-Ra leader forgotten for a moment.

"You..._subdued_ a prisoner?"

The messenger shuffled uneasily on his feet, understanding now why he had been the one chosen to deliver this message. Sometimes, it didn't pay to be the new boy hoping to gain favour with the higher officers.

"And just...how...was this prisoner subdued?"

"I believe he was beaten Sir, like the others, but...He showed great restraint Sir. I was told to inform you that the Arbettor 9.90 was used."

The general's attention was now fully held. _The Arbettor had had to be used?_ He couldn't remember the last time the paralyzing beam of that particular weapon had been needed. It was only ever used as a last resort, taken with the more extreme, zealous, single minded enemies. This captured soldier had to be worthy of inspection.

"Where is he being kept?"

The messenger seemed to ease up, sensing that the interview was almost at a close.

"He's in solitary, Sir. East Wing. We've had to chain him to the wall, he's so feral"

Silver brows quirked. The Arbettor used...and _still_ this man was fighting? An interesting subject indeed.

"Inform Commander Jameson that I will be there in five minutes. You may go."

The door closed quietly behind the young cadet's back as he thankfully made his exit from the room. Taking in a deep gulping breath, he hurried down the empty corridors and headed towards the lower depths of the building to forewarn his commander of the impending visit from the general.

"Here? He's coming here? You're sure?"

The youth nodded vigorously.

"I knew this prisoner would catch his attention," Commander Jameson gloated, staring through the small open barred window of the tightly enforced heavy steel door. "You think you're so tough!" he spat through the gap at the single occupant. "Pah! The general will show _you_ who's tough!"

A weak voice came back through to the two men.

"Fuck...you..."

The young cadet almost snickered at the prisoner's audacity, until he heard his commander bark out a command.

"Fetch me the cane again. Looks like this boy could do with some more softening up before Sephiroth gets here..."


	2. Chapter 2

Thankyou's to everyone that bothered to review after reading. Seriously, even just a little review, like...'Hey, I like this,' or...'Nah, not to my taste,' is all it takes to make writing free stuff worthwhile.

Come on...You know it's only nice...review, please! Just let me know what you think. That's not too much to ask, is it?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

The young cadet waited beside the open cell door, watching excitedly as his commander beat the bound prisoner mercilessly, the blows raining down fast and hard, marking already battered and bloodied flesh. The sickening sound of the wooden cane striking against the unresisting body was interspaced with the gasps of shock and grunts of pain that were being forced from the captives throat, as the beating continued unabated.

The echoing thud of an approaching footfall on the hard flooring alerted the cadet to the arrival of the general.

"Sir," he said, in warning to his commander.

Pausing, looking over his shoulder to see why he was being called, Commander Jameson saw the way the youth standing guard by the entrance rolled his eyes and jerked his head behind him, indicating that someone was coming. Tapping the cane in the palm of one hand, he sneered down at the beaten boy.

"Not so fucking mouthy now, are you?"

There was no response.

Directing a kick at the inert form, the heavily breathing commander emerged from the cell with a triumphant look on his face.

"Have you been having fun?"

The smile was wiped from the commanders face in an instant, the private carnal pleasure he had experienced from issuing the whipping forgotten, as he confronted the stony faced general.

"The um, the prisoner was playing up sir. I had to show him some manners."

"Manners? Is that what you were showing him?" the general asked bemused, as his gaze lowered.

The commander felt himself redden, the hardness in the front of his trousers being only too apparent.

"He should be docile enough for you to see now, General, sir," he mumbled.

A small smile crept along the generals face, as he looked down upon the powerfully built commander.

"Are you implying that I look like someone who needs a prisoner beaten, before I dare see them?" he asked, his words coming out slowly, an essence of menace behind them.

"I...I'm not implying anything General, its just..." The commander mopped at his sweaty brow with the back of one hand. "That prisoner in there sir, before he was captured, he took down ten of our finest men, with his bare hands!"

The general gave a short snort of disdain, before pushing the commander aside from the door and walking into the cell, unafraid. He walked back out two seconds later, and grabbed the commander none too gently by the lapels of his jacket.

"Ok, you've had your fun. Now, show me the prisoner that took down ten strong men."

Puzzled, the commander disengaged himself from the generals hold and hurried over to the cell, peering in, half fearing to see it empty. A feeling of relief washed over him as he spied the boy still slumped upon the floor and chained to the wall, putting paid to the irrational ideal that the captive had somehow, impossibly, escaped. He turned back to the general, one arm pointing into the small room, a finger jabbing towards the motionless figure.

"That _is_ the prisoner, sir."

The general stepped forward again and stared down intently at the imprisoned boy, his eyes taking in every detail. A small, scrawny frame that barely filled out the tattered remains of clothing that still covered it, a skin so pale it showed every blemish and bruise, and a blond blood spattered head that was bowed in submission.

"This?" Sephiroth sneered. "This..._pup_...is what defeated ten of your men? What did he do, attack and bite their ankles?"


	3. Chapter 3

To the many people who have reviewed, I thank you whole heartedly. Everyone seems keen to see what happens next. Well, I'm keen to see how you all react to the end of this chapter...Please, just take a few minutes of your precious time, to let me know...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

"He's not as harmless as he looks sir. I should warn you that..."

"I suggest you keep your warnings to yourself," the general ground out. "I am not one of your useless, pathetic men. You think that I would allow myself to get injured by such a...such a..." He paused, looking down again at the unmoving form sat huddled on the cold slate floor, the manacled wrists bound by chains attached to the solid stone wall behind him being the only thing keeping the boy from falling completely on his face. "...such an insignificant little whelp," Sephiroth sneered.

"I tell you sir, he's dangerous," the commander insisted, the reputation of his men at stake. "If the Arbettor hadn't been used..."

The general gazed upon the pitiful figure at his feet, light amusement in his eyes.

"This? This is what defeated some of the best SOLDIERS that Shin-Ra has to offer?" he asked, the disbelief in his voice plain to hear. "Surely you jest with me?"

A soft moan, and a slight twitch of cramped muscles, indicated that the dazed prisoner was alert once more. The commander's grip on the cane tightened.

"Ah, I see our guest has decided to awaken and join us," the general said, a touch of complacently in his smooth voice. "Feeling comfortable are we? All your needs being taken care of satisfactorily?"

Head still bowed, a single forceful word came out of the captives mouth.

"Prick!"

The commander stepped forward, raising the cane high in the air, ready to strike.

"That won't be necessary," the general said, holding up a hand and waylaying the descent of the blow. "Yet!"

Grudgingly lowering his arm, yet still holding the cane threateningly, ready to use at the slightest show of provocation from the captive, the commander watched silently as the general squatted down in front of the prisoner, resting easily and confidently on the balls of his feet, just inches away from the restrained boy.

Sephiroth laced black gloved fingers through the gore matted blond hair before him, and violently yanked the lowered head up, staring into brilliant blue, intelligent eyes. The boy had clamped his lips shut to keep from crying out at the pain that shot through his skull, and the general increased the tight hold he had, shaking the boys head side to side, making him close his eyes and winch in pain even more.

"Look at you, lying there," Sephiroth said, speaking to the boy. "You're not even a proper soldier. You're pathetic. You're nothing. I could crush you with one hand."

The blue eyes opened again, and a scowl graced the mouth of the small prisoner, before he took a deep breath and spat at the taunting man in front of him.

The reward for his bravado was more pain, as the hold on his head was released and the general backhanded him, the soft leather of the man's covered hand offering no protection from the stinging blow. The boy tasted blood from his newly split lip.

The commander was itching for the general to step aside, to teach the prisoner proper respect for his betters, but Sephiroth didn't allow him the opportunity.

Standing back up to his impressive tall height, the boy's weary eyes watching him all the way, the general slowly raised a hand to his face and wiped off the spittle that was trailing down over one cheek. He looked at the watery fluid for a moment, as if studying it, before a tiny smile creased the corners of his lips.

"Whatever you think you can throw at me, boy...Humph...I can take."

His movements deliberate and controlled, the general proceeded to put his hand to his mouth, opening his lips and sticking his fingers inside, licking the glove clean.

The boy stared up at his captor defiantly, his body tensed and poised, waiting for the beating he felt sure would follow such an insult. He wanted to get beaten. He deserved to get hurt, for he had been captured on what should have been a simple and easy spying mission. And he had no ideal about the fate of his comrades.

But he knew one thing, as he watched his spittle being eaten. He knew that this was no ordinary man standing in front of him. And for the first time, he felt fear.


	4. Chapter 4

Yay, so far so good, some people seem to like it. Going by the number of hits the story is getting though, many more are not! Unless the majoritity of you readers just happen to be a writers worse nightmare... LURKERS!!!!!! Oh come on, you're not a lurker are you? You're not going to read this chapter and simply pass on by without paying the author a comment, are you? Just let me know if you at least enjoyed reading it so far. Think how much longer it takes me to write a chapter, than what it will take you just to say, 'Yeah, its good...' I'll thank you in advance, lol...

Oh and yeah, take a look at my homepage. I've decided to try and add a new picture each time I upload a new chapter, dipicting a scene from my story. You don't have to look, of course. Its purely just a bit of fun on my part for me to do...Anyway...enjoy...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

"Have the prisoner transferred to one of my private detention cells," the general ordered, making his way back out of the tiny cell.

"But sir, the boy has been left in my charge," the commander argued vehemently.

The general stared icily at him. "This..._dangerous_ prisoner, left in your charge? I don't think Rufus will agree to that little arrangement when he finds out the, _savagery, _that this boy is capable of, do you?" he asked, his tone mocking, his contempt for the other man plain to hear. "Much better that he is dealt with by someone who knows how to handle him...no? Someone like, oh I don't know...Me?"

The familiar use of the Shin-Ra leader's first name did not go amiss on the commander. He shut his mouth, and wisely argued no more.

"And get him cleaned up, he stinks," Sephiroth barked, the flippant command cast back over one broad shoulder as he walked through the outer door that led to the corridor.

"What about new clothes for him, sir? Just a tunic, or a complete outfit?"

The general barely gave the question a thought before replying.

"No. I want him to remain naked after he's been bathed. If he wants to have clothes on his back, let him earn them. He's going to learn that anything I allow him here…. is a privilege. Even the very air that he breathes."

With the departure of the general, the commander threw a bundle of keys towards the cadet, swapping the cane he was still holding for the Arbettor.

"Undo him, and take him over to the shower," he instructed, his finger flicking the switch of the weapon onto a higher setting.

The prisoner put up no resistance as he was half dragged towards the cubicle. He made no effort to stop the young lad taking off what little remained of his clothing either. It wasn't worth fighting over, the material just rags now after the pullings and the tearings it had endured at the hands of the many men it had needed to take him down.

He sank huddled on his knees as the other boy hosed him down with cold water, deliberately letting the spray linger over his head, the freezing droplets chilling him to the bone and causing his flesh to pimple, and his body to tremble.

When the commander was satisfied that the captive was clean enough, he ordered the cadet to fetch shackles and a collar. At this, the prisoner finally raised his head, and stared up with a spark of rebellion in his eyes.

"Do it. Give me a reason to use this," the commander hissed, aiming the gun.

When the boy didn't move, the cadet cautiously approached him, nervously attaching the iron restraints and locking them, before fastening a chain to the small eyelet on the collar and handing the end of the metal leash to his commander.

Tugged ungraciously to his feet by the pull on his neck, the prisoner found himself being led out of the room like a dog.

"Say goodbye to any creature comforts you might have enjoyed here," the commander taunted, jerking and yanking needlessly on the chain while he walked ahead, forcing the unclothed, tethered boy to stumble many times. "I'm sure you'll be wishing to come back before too long."

The softly lit cell the prisoner was now dragged into was sterile and clean, the ceiling, floor and walls pristine white, not a spot of any other colour to be seen. No window, barred or otherwise, graced the small room, the only items of interest being a thin padded white mattress, a tap in one corner, and a small grate embedded in the floor for liquids and body waste to be flushed away.

"Welcome to your new home," the commander jeered, taking the end of the chain he held and fixing it securely to a fastening on the wall opposite the entrance, making sure the captive was held fast, before going out, and slamming the door.

Left alone, the imprisoned boy looked around him. The room may well have been pure, innocent white, but he knew he was in Hell.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Big, big, big thank you's as always to everyone single one of you lovely, lovely people who have the manners and the courtesy to leave a review. You seriously don't know how much you keep me motivated….

Before the next chapter starts, I just want to lighten the mood a little, by sharing with you all, the reviews of the last four chapters from one of my favourite reviewers…JSR. Honestly, her reviews had me cracking up with laugher….I did try to edit them into the relevant chapters, but for some reason Fanfiction wouldn't let me do it, so I've had to make a job lot of them here. I hope some of you get as much fun out of them as I did…and I can't wait to see what the 'gang' all come up with next chapter! Lol

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

JSR:Oh, here it is. Why do I need to revisit pages and stuff for my computer to keep showing a different color to point out where I've been?  
Cid:'Wha' the :$ ya talkin' about, ya crazy broad? Just read the damn thing already.'  
Vincent:'Hm. Mitts states that this one will not be 'fluffy.' You had better be careful of your brain, Joyce.'  
JSR: Yeah, yeah. I'll be careful, Vinnie. -Reads chappie one- &$#)&#$(! NO!! No Cloudy torture!  
Cloud dives under the bed in terror, while Sephiroth comes running in, Masamune ready.  
Seph:'WHO'S TORTURING MY LOVER!!'  
Tifa squeals:'You are, you sick twisted...um, uh, psycho. Yeah, that'll work. You psycho!'  
Seph:'I would never torture my honey bunny for real! Besides, I'm not even in this chapter really! It's a cameo!'  
The argument continues, while Zack tries to reassure Cloud into coming out, and Reno pulls the droolingly insane Joyce back in front of the comp for round, I mean chapter two.

Chapter 2

JSR and crew all read chappie 2 with much trepidation -and amusement on the parts of certain unnamed nutcases.  
Tifa:'There are sickos everywhere in this! A woody from beating poor widdle Cloud bloody!Ew!!'  
Zack:'How much you wanna bet that cadet that was enjoying the show is Button Boy, making a reincarnation?'  
Reno and Cid immediately start placing bets, while Vincent calmly watches from the sidelines.  
Barrett:'Yo, foo! How come you always got psychos in yo'stories? Marlene can't read any o' 'em!'  
JSR:Psychos? What do you mean? And no calling Penny a foo'!  
Barrett, with his gun arm waving around:'Well, in 'Obsession' they was all sex psychos! Now they all blood psychos!'  
JSR:Hm, you do kinda have a point...Yuffie! Go sneak over to Penny's and look for notes! See if this story is full of blood psychos!  
Yuffie, rolling her eyes:'Aye-aye, mon capitan! Just don't forget to pay me in materia, and they better be good ones!'  
Runs off to spy, while everyone else turns to the next installment of terror -and Cloud slides back under the bed.  
Reno:'Dude, how can you fit under there, yo?'

Chapter 3

We join our regularly scheduled review now, to the scene of -JSR chasing the general around with a baseball bat.  
Seph:'It's not my fault! It's Mitts, all Mitts! I didn't do anything!'  
JSR:You didn't beat the crap out of that sicko commander, didn't throw the nasty-cadet-who's-probably-DoubleDouble's-double to any sexual sadist/predators, you hit poor little Cloud, and worst of all, YOU ATE SPIT! YUCK!  
Cid, in between hysterical guffaws:'What'ya think kissin' involves, ya dumb$$!'  
JSR: That's different! Aerith and Tifa both solemnly nod their heads in agreement with Joyce.  
Reno, jumping in front of the screen:'What -will the general do with the prisoner? Will -anything happen to the cane-happy commander? When -will the cadet make a reappearance, if ever? What -is the-'  
Vincent:'What in the world is with those bizarre pauses?'  
Reno:'Dramatic effect.'  
Vincent:- -  
Cloud to the crouched and coaxing Zack:'I'm never coming out! Never, you hear! You'll never take me alive!'  
JSR, pausing the chase for one moment:Um, Cloud, they already did. You're a prisoner, remember?  
Curses float out from under the bed.

Chapter 4

JSR:You have private detention cells? You really are a sick little puppy in this one, huh.  
Seph:'It's not me, I tell you! Cloud, come out here and let me have fun for comfort! Mitts is totally turning me into this dark and creepy guy!'  
Snickers from the sidelines, as Zack points out:'Dude, last time, you were a HORNY and creepy guy. Maybe you should thank Penny for not making you walk around with a perpetual hard-on this time.'  
Vincent:'The chapters may be short compared to those in 'Obsession,' but they are coming out faster, judging by the dates on the story. That is a good thing, for what's left of certain people's sanity.' Eyeballs Sephy trying to crawl under the bed with Cloud, both bawling and sobbing messily for different reasons.  
JSR: Definitely darker and much less fluffy than 'Obsession' but still interesting. I definitely want to see where this is going. Are the smaller chapters for your own sanity, too? Either way, keep up the good work! Hey, don't bring those cookies in here, Vinnie will-  
Vincent transforms into Chaos, who promptly begins chasing the unlucky cookie-bearer, Zack, who squeaks in an unmanly way and runs for the hills, threatening to bring in Hojo all the way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I still chuckle even when I read them over and over...(Sobering up...) Ok, without further ado…..on with the story. Oh, and don't forget, if you're interested, there is a picture to go with this chapter on my homepage……

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eat," the general ordered, using the tip of a small blade that he was cutting an apple with, to point towards the cold bowl of stew set upon the floor.

The prisoner just stared back defiantly at him. The last two days had been spent alone in solitary. He had deliberately refused the food that had been pushed through the small gap at the bottom of his cell door, shoving it back out uneaten.

He guessed the general's presence meant that he intended to force him.

"What, do you wish to starve yourself to death and deny me the pleasure of your company?" the general asked. Silence met his question. "Perhaps, if you won't eat for my benefit, you'll eat for the benefit of someone else?"

Puzzled eyes watched nervously as the general turned around and clicked his fingers at the guard standing just outside the open cell door. He in turn issued a command to someone behind him, someone out of sight.

A small disheveled figure was dragged forward in between two officers. They paused just outside the cell, and the held captive wearily lifted his head.

The boy was instantly recognizable to the prisoner. He was the youngest cadet that had accompanied the ill fated mission. He, like the prisoner, had been beaten, his almost unclothed body covered in bruises, old and new. His anxious, worried eyes searched the prisoners for reassurance.

"Now, are you going to eat, or do I have to..." The general approached the tightly held boy and, without warning, he thrust the paring knife deep into the captive's upper arm. A shrill scream rent the air.

"_You fucking bastard!" _The prisoner made to leap upon the general, but was prevented by the strong chain attached to the collar around his neck. He held his manacled hands out in front of himself, his fingers fisted. "Let...him...go."

"I want to, I really do," the general replied. "But you see, its just not up to me, is it?" he asked, looking down at the impaled lad with a smile on his lips as he began slowly twisting the knife in the wound, making the terrified, injured boy squeal.

"Cloud...CLOUD, PLEASE...oh fuck, it hurts."

At the whimpered words, the general's eyebrows rose and he turned his head to look with interest at the chained prisoner standing there, staring hatefully at him.

"Ah, so we have a name for you. How wonderful. It's amazing what information a _little _torture will produce from the weak."

Turning back to the skewered youngster, the sharp blade was pushed deeper, and the young boy's eyes rolled white before he gave a moan and passed out, his body falling slack in his captor's hands.

"Perhaps you'll eat now?" the general asked, removing the bloodied knife and cutting a slice of apple, returning to stand by the prisoner and eating the piece of now red smeared fruit. "Or, shall I wake your friend up and make another puncture wound... eh?"

Grudgingly, the prisoner slowly sank down on his hunches and dragged the bowl of stew towards himself. As he lifted the first plastic spoonful to his lips, the general waved a hand in dismissal, and the unconscious boy was dragged away.

"Much better," Sephiroth said, as he watched the prisoner named Cloud begin to eat. "The next time you refuse food, I think I'll try sticking the blade in your friend's thigh. That should be fun. The men can take bets on how long it takes him to pass out that time."

The prisoner stopped eating, the spoon poised, eyes glaring.

"Shall I call him back so soon?" the general threatened, his hand rising into the air, gloved fingers ready to click again.

The prisoner dropped his head and began to finish off the unwanted meal, each mouthful distasteful to him, each mouthful, even though cold, burning his gullet as he tried to swallow the food down past a throat that was choking on rage.

"I think that's one point to me," the general gloated, smugly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

-----------------------------------

Just a quick thank you for all the fantastic reviews. I'm glad so many of you enjoyed JSR's too. It's really heartwarming to know I have such lovely readers. Don't forget to check out the new picture on my homepage to go with this chapter...(For all you Cloud fans out there like me, hes showing his bare bum! Swoon...)

--------------------------------------------------

The prisoner's fingers were torn and bloody, the nails almost ripped off, as he worked frantically at trying to dislodge the small grating in the cell floor. The backs of his heels were bleeding and bruised too, after being uselessly used to try and kick the grill inwards. Giving up trying to pry it open with his sore hands, he began pounding at the unyielding metal opening with his fists in frustration.

Exhaustion and disappointment made him curl up onto the now less than white mattress. Sweat, and now blood, soiled it. He put an arm up over his eyes, trying to shut out the soft light that never went off, never dimmed. He was no longer aware what day it was, what time it was. He didn't even know if it was morning or night. His meals gave no indication either. For all he knew, he could have been eating the stew that they served, for breakfast. It was the only thing they gave him to eat anyway. It never varied. It was never added to.

Once a day, he would hear the rattle at the door that signalled he was being fed. At first, the sound meant nothing to him other than letting him know that food was being presented to him. Now though, he looked forward to the sound, for it represented the fact that there was somebody on the other side of the door, another person. He had tried yelling, goading...but no response ever came back.

The plainness of the room was driving him mad, the lack of anything other than the white walls to look at making his fertile brain scream for something, anything, to take away the boredom that was slowly killing it.

Idly, as he lay there, he found himself picking at the scabs that had formed under the manacles that still bound his wrists together, the skin beneath blistered where he had tried to pull his hands free, using some gravy from the stew as a lubricant.

Only the stinging pain from his sore bloodied fingertips forced him to stop, and he dropped his hands between his folded knees, falling again into a restless sleep.

The clanging of the metal door being wretched open jerked the prisoner back to alertness. Even though it wasn't someone he wished to see, the general's appearance in the cell meant there was someone finally to talk to, somebody to interact with. It was something to break the tedium he had been suffering from.

Sephiroth stared down with distaste at the captive. During his incarceration, the blond hair had become lank and greasy, and on his small face was the beginning of stubbly facial growth. The boy was beginning to smell again, the lack of soap and simple basic hygienic products causing his body odour to hang in the air. At least he was civilized enough to wash away any waste produce from his skin, the general noted, his eyes stealing across the prisoners exposed nether regions.

Feeling the scrutiny of his captor's gaze upon him, the prisoner sat up on his knees, tucking his feet beneath him and folding his clasped, bound hands in front of his naked genitalia. He noticed the general's quick smirk.

Sephiroth looked at the bloodied hands that covered the boys flaccid penis.

"Have you been hurting yourself?" he asked, mock concern in his voice. "Don't you know, that's _my_ job!" He laughed inwardly at his own little joke.

The prisoner however, did not. Instead, he glanced guiltily over towards the little grating that he had been trying unsuccessfully to shift. The general caught the quick movement of the boy's eyes, and followed with his own, looking at the bloodied grated cover. He could have told the captive that the removal of the grill was impossible. But, if it pleased him to try...

Going across to the prisoner, Sephiroth undid the clip at the collar that was fixed around the boy's neck, letting the heavy chain attached drop to the floor.

"You look like you could use some...exercise," he said cryptically, as he walked back out through the open cell door. "Follow me."

Standing up, and walking on legs that were slightly unsteady, the prisoner quietly trailed behind, taking in quickly that there were no guards about in the corridor outside. He looked at the generals unprotected back, and raised his fisted arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

-----------------------------

Ok, what everyone has been asking for...a slightly longer chapter! Enjoy...

----------------------------------------

Being smaller than his captor, the prisoners manacled, fisted arms came crashing down hard between the exposed shoulder blades of the tall general, who fell to his knees with the force of the blow.

Even as the prisoner was raising his arms to strike again, the silver haired man was turning his head, un-natural emerald green eyes glinting with amusement. This was just the reaction that Sephiroth had hoped to provoke from the boy. He had wanted to see for himself the strength this prisoner was said to possess.

As the second blow fell, the general reached out an arm of his own and blocked its descent. For a moment there was a struggle of wills, as both men resisted the pressure of the other, eyes locked on one another, neither giving an inch.

From his kneeling position, the general was at a disadvantage, the prisoner putting his slight body weight behind the force he was applying. But the boy also had a disadvantage. He was underfed, and physically and mentally exhausted. He knew he had to do something drastic, if he were to escape with his life.

He brought his knee up...

The sharp crack of a bone indicated that damage had been done, and the general groaned and instantaneously clutched the side of his ribs, where the prisoner had made contact.

Knowing he had but scant seconds to get away, the captive took flight, fleeing blindly he knew not where, just the desperate wish for freedom fuelling him on.

Hearing the sound of soft padding footsteps running away, Sephiroth raised his head and pushed himself to his feet, an arm held tightly about his ribcage. _The boy liked to fight dirty... _That was alright with him. He liked to fight that way too.

With a gloating laugh, the general began his slow, deliberate pursuit of the runaway. There was nowhere for the boy to run to. Nowhere for him to hide. He would be trapped and helpless in no time. And the general's blood pumped faster as he thought what he would do to the prisoner, once he caught him.

Sephiroth was not a fool. He had already shut down and secured the holding area before he had even entered the boys cell. He wanted to know what a week tied up and left alone in confinement had done to the prisoner's body. What seven days looking at stark bare walls had done to his mind. Interestingly, it appeared to be having an auspicious effect on the boy. Sephirtoth was intrigued.

The prisoner wasn't feeling so confident. With a sinking heart, he came up against yet another dead end, another locked exit. He quickly calculated in his head the number he had run up against so far, trying to think back to the last forked turning he had taken, wondering if he should try to make it back that far.

He knew he had to. He knew he had no other choice. Every single door that he had tried along the way had been bolted and barred. He just had to hope that, by going back and trying the other turning, at least one door might be open to him, one way out that would lead him to safety.

As he retraced his steps, the thought that he hadn't come across anyone else in the long corridors didn't really register in his mind. All he cared about, all he strived for, was an escape. The fact that there was no-one in his way to stop him was simply an added bonus for him, one less problem to think and worry about.

He made it back to the fork, and took the alternative turning, half heartedly trying each door handle he came across, knowing even before he did so, that they would be locked. Until his hand felt the catch of one door give way beneath his fingers.

Quickly looking back down the corridor to make sure he wasn't being followed, the prisoner pushed open the door, and hurried inside.

Only to be brought up short by running straight into the hard, unrelenting chest of the general, who stood there immobile, his features set into a stony stare.

Even as the captive's mind was frantically telling him to retreat, the generals powerful arm was being pulled back, and his fisted hand came crashing down onto the prisoners unprotected face, sending him sprawling backwards out through the open doorway, blood pouring from a gaping cut above an eyebrow, the thick red liquid pooling into the boy's eye, blurring his vision.

Regaining his stance within seconds, the prisoner lunged forward and swung wildly at his aggressor with both chained hands, his own fists glancing a jarring blow along the taller man's jawbone, snapping his head back, causing silver hair to flail outwards.

The punch, though hard, did little to topple the general. If anything, the only effect it had upon the man was to produce the mocking smile the prisoner was becoming accustomed to seeing upon his thin lips.

"That was a love tap, now let's see what you're really capable of," Sephiroth sneered, advancing forward with purpose.

The ensuing scuffle was bloody and brutal, as each man rained blows down upon the other. It was also short lived as the manacled prisoner, already weakened and without the benefit of thick leather clothing like the general, began to drop his guard too many times, and punch after punch hit their mark on his body, connecting with the soft tissues of his stomach, fists pounding repeatedly and relentlessly at his upper shoulders and the back of his head as he tried to curl over and protect himself.

Eventually, the boy was beaten to his knees, his arms flung over his head and face, trying to ward off the devastating blows, while the general continued his merciless onslaught, only stopping when the captive fell forward to the floor.

"Good...but not good enough," Sephiroth panted, reaching out a hand and grabbing the semi conscious prisoner by the roots of his hair, cruelly dragging the unresisting boy back to his white cell that way.

All the prisoner could do was to raise his hands up and hold onto the generals wrists, to try and take some of the pressure off his burning, tearing, scalp.

Back in the cell, the general didn't even bother to throw the prisoner onto the mattress, simply releasing his hold of the boy's hair in the middle of the small room, leaving him to lay there, curled up and exhausted.

The prisoner tried to speak, a groan passing his lips, words barely intelligible.

"You have something you want to say to me?"

The prisoner nodded, weakly, and Sephiroth lowered himself down close to the boys head so he could hear the faint words that were being uttered.

"Turn...off...that damn...light!"

"You want darkness so you can sleep?" the general asked, mirth in his voice as he stood back up, towering over the small huddled form of the beaten captive. "That can easily be arranged."

And so saying, he brought back his heavily booted foot.


	8. Chapter 8

Oh well, I broke my vow to myself once...I thought I might as well break it a second time. So, for all you lucky readers, another longer than should be chapter, lol. Don't forget to check out the new picture that goes with it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

The first thing the prisoner saw upon regaining consciousness, was the still softly burning light in the ceiling. He closed his eyes against the starkness of it, his head throbbing, his cheekbone sore where the kick from the general had landed.

He went to tentatively try and lift his hand up to touch his face, to check for damage, but quickly became aware that at some point during his blackout, his manacled hands had been loosened and retied, this time behind his back. His bare legs had been shacked tightly at the ankles too.

If finding himself trussed up in such an uncomfortable way made sitting awkward, it made eating virtually impossible. The prisoner had to kneel in front of the bowl with his knees spread wide apart, and literally lower his upper half down towards the dish, lifting his tied arms awkwardly and painfully for balance, unavoidably getting his face covered in the stew. He soon learned to let it cool first.

Immediately after every meal, the prisoner would stagger to his feet and totter over to the tap, the small chain between his ankles barely long enough to walk with.

Turning his back to the tap so his hands could work it, he would then proceed to sluice his messy face and hair beneath the cold, cleansing water, blowing small bits and pieces of food from his nasal passage, rinsing off the residue that clung to his skin, or matted the front of his hair, until he felt its sticky presence washed off, shaking the clear droplets of water from his eyes as best he could once he was done.

Again, the passing of time was a mystery to him. He was only aware that days were going by, by the fading of the bruises and the healing of the cuts and scabs upon his body. He yearned to pull his hands free of their binding, and let his fingers scratch at the itches that were driving him insane on the front of his face and body. Instead, he had to content himself with rubbing up against the thin mattress, using the friction it provided to ease the itchiness.

His waking hours he spent led on his side, knees tucked up, chin tucked down, his eyes listlessly roving the room, hoping to focus in on something they hadn't spotted before. He tried to spend as much time as he could sleeping, or simply with his eyes shut, to blank out the whiteness and the bareness.

He wondered why he had simply been left here, why no-one had interrogated him, tortured him. Some part of him cried out for that to happen, for some kind of contact to occur.

He began talking to himself, arguing with the walls, cussing at the tap when its prongs slipped beneath his greasy fingers, snarling up ineffectively at the eternal light in frustration, wanting so very badly to smash it to smithereens.

Laying back on the mattress, his locked arms aching, his body sore, the prisoner's thoughts began to seek a way out of his monotony. And those thoughts increasingly turned to suicide.

His gaze roamed the small room, desperately searching for an answer. It kept coming back to the tap. And a plan formed in his fevered brain. He just had to wait for the next feeding time.

When it came, the prisoner was ready. Disregarding the burning pain he inflicted upon himself, he began to force his tied arms down past his bare ass cheeks, wincing as the metal manacles bit deeply into his wrists as he strained to get past the fleshy curve of his buttocks. He heaved a sigh of relief as his hands finally slid down over the cheeks, and laying on his back, he proceeded to draw up his knees and bring his hands up over his feet.

Sparing only a moment to look at his hurting wrists, the prisoner quickly stood up and made his way to where the food was, tipping it over with his foot and spilling the contents over the floor.

Picking up the now empty bowl, he made his way back to the tap, and proceeded to smash the hard plastic against the metal head of the tap. It only took a few forceful blows, and the bowl shattered into several pieces. With a yell of elation that couldn't be suppressed, the prisoner picked up the largest shard and tested it against the side of his thumb for sharpness. He knew it wouldn't be keen enough to do himself fatal harm with, but...he had another use for it.

Hobbling back to the soiled pallet, the prisoner took the jagged piece of plastic, and began to attack the mattress using cutting, jabbing motions by the side of the edging binding.

After a while of this harsh treatment, the fabric began to fray, and while continuing to stab and trust at the tearing cloth with the make shift knife in one hand, he stuck the fingers of his other hand in the ever widening hole he was making, and pulled for all he was worth.

The material finally gave a satisfying rending sound, and enough of the binding came away for his fingers to get a grip on.

Laying down the broken piece of bowl, its job done, the prisoner tugged and pulled at what he was after... the means to his end. But the binding was firmly stitched on, and still denied him.

Lowering his head, the determined young man gripped the loose part of the binding between his strong back teeth, fisted his hands tightly in the bedding, and pulled.

Even though the yanking motion caused pain that shot through his molars, it was made worth it when the stitching on the mattress yielded and, by repeating the same action several times, he was able to completely remove the entire flexible, thin binding that wound around the whole of the mattress.

The prisoner was sweating and breathless by the time he had finished. But it wasn't just because of the exertion he had just shown. It was also because he was trying to fight down the fear of what he now able to do. Of what he was _about_ to do.

Holding the means to his freedom reverently in his fingers, he made his way back over for the last time to the tap and knelt before it, drawing deep breaths as he tied to calm his nerves, fingering the binding nervously.

As he prepared the knot, readying the loop that would end his life, thoughts and images of his friends and loved ones came unbidden into his mind. He couldn't shut them out, try as he might.

Tears of self pity, anger and disappointment that it had to end this way pricked at his eyes, and he let the salty droplets fall freely over his cheeks, making no attempt to brush them away as he placed the make shift noose over his head, tucking the knot tightly under his chin before attaching the other end of the binding securely to the tap.

He could feel his inner self arguing within him, desperately asking his set mind for a reprieve, to stop and at least think about what he was doing. But taking a look around the plain white room, and the sheer and utter desolation it represented for him, his mind won. He let his legs go slack, and he flopped to the floor.

As soon as his body sagged, and his naked bottom hit the ground, the binding around his neck bit into his throat, and choked off his air supply. Instinctively, his hands flew up to the tight restriction that threatened his life, but the piece of cording was too tightly embedded for his frantic fingers to get under and loosen. Like it or not, he had made a decision, and now there was no turning back.

After a few moments his hands fell away, his head lolling to one side. His opened eyes rolled backwards until only the whites showed, now bloodshot, the eyeballs bulging. His mouth was wide open in a desperate attempt to draw breath, his tongue hanging out obscenely.

His senses fading, the prisoner became aware of a voice far, far away.

"_You stupid little bastard...__"_


	9. Chapter 9

As always, many many thanks to all those who reviewed. You keep me fed, lol

------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

The prisoner slowly, painfully, became alert to the world once again. And with that alertness came pain. It seemed his entire body hurt, from the top of his blond spiky hair, to the tips of his scrapped and unshod toes.

Through all of his soreness, his throat was hurting the most. It seemed to constantly burn, and when he tried to swallow it felt like sandpaper scraping the insides raw. With a grunt, he rolled over from his back to his side, and reluctantly opened his eyes.

It was with a sense of shock that he realised the area before him was bathed in semi darkness. His pupils opened larger and gazed upon the new, bigger room he found himself in, drinking in the vision of colours and textures around him.

He made out the dark brown walnut of wooden bedroom furniture against red brick walls, the black shiny metal handles of the dressing table and wardrobes standing out in contrast against the grain of the wood. He looked at the posters and paintings hung up, depicting battle scenes of horror and carnage, the scarlet splotches of fallen and wounded men drawing the eye.

The bed he was lying upon was a full king-size bed, up off the floor, the eiderdown deep burgundy in colour, and with crisp clean sheets and pillows of white upon it.

Pushing himself into a sitting position, the prisoner came to realise that, not only was he not in his own cell but...he was now also totally untied too.

Well, not totally...

One hand reached up and felt at the collar that was still bound around his neck. He wondered if it was that, which had saved his life.

A little hesitantly, he let his free hands roam down over his legs, touching his sore ankles, checking that they were alright. Then he let his fingers check out his still hurting wrists. Someone had bound them with bandages, and his finger tips lightly traced over the material.

His mind was racing with a thousand thoughts.

Who would have done this? Who could have tended to him with such care? Had he been rescued?

But no, he thought. If he had been saved by his own side, surely they would have dressed him, and stayed with him, and not left him naked and alone in a bedroom? Surely they would have removed the collar, as well as the other bindings?

He lifted his hands now to the warm metal that encircled his throat, and gave a half hearted tug at it. It was still securely clamped tight shut. A sure sign of imprisonment.

But his fervent mind wouldn't give up the hope that somehow he had been liberated. And he began to think up a scenario of what could have happened...

_Biggs and Wedge, two members of the undercover group that Cloud belonged to, had been left outside the main gates, as he himself had led the three others, Hardy, Dooley and little Jesse into the city. It was Jesses first time on an assignment, and Cloud had sworn he would look out for him. _

_It was supposed to have been just a simple, one day intelligence gathering mission. Split up into two pairs, and seek out the location of the guards posts. Take note of the number of sentry towers . Generally gauge the feel of the place and surmise how many of their own men it would need to storm and secure the entrance while more raided the arsenal for weapons and armour. _

_But something had gone wrong, and a shout had gone up. Prematurely, Jesse had drawn his weapon, and the people around him had started shouting and screaming. That was when Cloud knew he had to step in, to help protect the boy. _

_Pulling his own hidden gun from one of his knee high boots, he had joined in forcibly with the foray. _

_Out of bullets, and using his bare fists, he had seen Hardy and Dooley using the ends of their rifle butts on the heads and faces of the soldiers that swarmed around them, that were hell bent on capturing them._

_The two scouts, Biggs and Wedge, must have heard the commotion going on inside the walls. They would have hurriedly made their way back to base camp, and the rescue operation would had been planned immediately. Even as he was giving up hope, his friends had been working on freeing them all along. And they had come just in the nick of time, tearing the murderous binding from around his neck, and carrying him here to this room, removing the manacles and tending to his wounds, waiting till he came around before cutting through the metal hoop surrounding his bruised and painful throat. _

With a soft smile of satisfaction on his lips, the prisoner convinced himself that this was what had really happened. His friends had rescued both him and the other members of the team, and were waiting for him to wake up and join them.

With a feeling of certainty, he pushed himself off the comfortable bed and pulled back the covers, ripping the top sheet off and wrapping it around his slim hips before turning to walk a little shakily towards the one door in the room.

With each step he took, he found both his confidence and his strength returning, and it was with a firm and steady hand that he twisted the doorknob, and pushed the door wide open.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you everyone for the reviews. I seem to be losing a few of you. Mmm, maybe people don't like brutal stories? Let me know if it's getting too tough for you...Oh, and...Happy Easter!

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10 

The opening of the door signalled the end of the dream for the prisoner, for seated behind a large desk across the other side of the new room he now stepped into, was the silver haired general. He was deep in conversation with another, dark haired man, who sat the opposite side of the table. 

Both men paused as the sound of the opening door caught their attention, both heads turning in unison to look at the half naked torso of the prisoner as he hesitated, undecided, trying to make his mind up whether to try making a dash for the only other exit in the room, or to step back and slam shut the door his shaky hand was still holding onto for support. 

"Are you screwing one of the new prisoners, Sephiroth?" the dark haired man inquired, an eyebrow quirking up in admiration as his gaze travelled the full length of the semi nude body of the boy. 

"No Zack...not yet. I'm enjoying fucking with his mind too much, to pay attention to what his body has to offer," the general replied with a small laugh, leaning back in his chair and drinking in deeply the vision of the blond captive, standing there like stone, holding the sheet protectively in front of himself, his clenched knuckles slowly turning whiter as the firm grip increased with the boys obvious rising anger.

"Well, he certainly looks like he's made himself at home in your bedroom," the man named Zack continued. "And l do believe his face is flushed! Are you _sure_ you haven't been partaking of his flesh?"

"I may have...touched... a few things belonging to the boy while he was unaware, but that's all," the general stated matter-of-factly, his eyes locked onto the boys, waiting for some reaction.

Now it was the turn of the dark haired man to chuckle. "So, he is as yet, still untaken? Still a virgin?" Silver brows rose in question, and Zack addressed the prisoner. "Well, are you a virgin?"

"CLOUD STRIFE... COMMAND LEADER OF GROUP 715...sir," the prisoner responded, his spine going ramrod straight as he stiffly stood to attention, his head lifting with a proud tilt, ignoring the pain that tore through his abused throat at the guttural words that he had to force out. 

"That's _not_ what he asked you." The general spoke carefully, every word crystal clear, as he pushed himself up from the desk and began to slowly advance on the linen clad boy, whose proud stance now became a little more uneasy. "He asked if you were..._a virgin_." The last two words were breathed out seductively in the boys ear as the general leaned down low over the prisoner, before turning away and crossing back to the desk, retaking his seat.

"Under the rules of combat, sir, I do not have to answer any questions, nor give any details other than my name and rank," the blond boy stated knowingly, his voice raspy, speaking almost as if he were reciting from memory what he had been taught, and repeating it word for word. 

"Not even if I were to ask nicely?" the general teased, while the dark haired man guffawed at the comment spoken so genuinely.

The prisoner's nervous eyes darted between the two men in front of him. The general had lounged back in his chair, seemingly relaxed and at ease, whereas the dark haired man was sat forward, an arm curled around his tight stomach as he continued his laughter.

"Oh Seph," he sputtered. "You're going to kill me one day. Look at the kids face. He doesn't know if you're serious or not!"

"Zack, you of all people should know...I'm _always_ serious," the general replied, no laughter, no humour, in his soft baritoned voice.

Sobering up, the dark haired man stood. "Well, I guess I'd better get back to work and leave you two to play." He chuckled some more as he made his way to the door, and while he waited for the general to follow him, he turned his attention back once more to the prisoner and gave a small sigh. "Just let me know when you've finished with him Seph. I wouldn't mind teaching him a few little games of my own."

"I bet you wouldn't," Sephiroth commented dryly, before placing his hand upon the door and staring into a small eyelet. "Open," he commanded, and the door silently did as it was ordered, swinging inwards and allowing the dark haired man to pass through and leave the room. 

For just a second, the prisoner's quick mind saw an escape route, and his bare feet almost moved as the chance presented itself to him. But then logic kicked in, and his legs refused to move as he came to realise that he would never make it past the two men. Also, he didn't know what lay beyond the outer door. For all he knew, there could have been armed guards posted outside. If he were going to have any chance at getting away alive, he was going to have to wait and plan. It shouldn't be too hard, he thought. After all, he had made it out of the white room, hadn't he?

The door closed after the dark haired man, and the general went back to his place behind his desk, ignoring the prisoner now, pulling paperwork towards himself that was spread out over the desk. 

As he picked up a quill pen and began writing, the blond boy felt at a loss as what to do. He didn't know what was expected of him, and it increased his nervousness. 

Keeping one eye on the general for any sudden moves, he allowed his gaze to go around the room and slowly take in details. 

The cream coloured walls in this room were filled with countless maps. Aerial maps, oceanic maps, street maps...all highly detailed, all ornately framed. Interspaced between them were fancy art deco wall lamps, the soft light coming from them enhanced by the beautiful colours of the shades. Natural daylight was provided by overhead windows, placed far up into the high ceiling. Gazing upward, the prisoner guessed it was early evening by the greyness of the sky.

One wall of this room was devoted to nothing else but file cabinets. Stood in an orderly fashion, and with the contents of each one specifically marked out in large hand printed letters, the grey steel containers seemed to loom large in the room. 

Aside from the two doors, the one he was stood in, and the other leading to the outside, the prisoner noted that the only other thing of interest in the room was the ceiling to floor length plain tan curtains that stretched across the entire length of one wall. They were pulled shut, obscuring what was hidden behind. 

Feeling brave at being ignored, the boy turned towards them, and took a step forward.

"Come and take a seat."

The prisoner froze, his eyes darting around to face the general, who still had his silver head bowed over his paperwork, the pen still scratching and moving. 

Drawing deep breaths, the boy took a step backwards, returning to his original spot by the door. 

"I said...SIT!"

This time, the prisoner did as he was told, taking the seat vacated earlier by the dark haired man, the impatient tone in the generals voice and the slamming down of the pen, making him move more quickly than he would have liked.

As he lowered himself down into the chair, he made sure that the sheet was still wrapped firmly around his lower half, tucking in the loose ends until his long, lean legs were covered and out of sight. 

With a determined stance on his face, he lifted his head up, mentally preparing himself for what he assumed would be the beginning of a long interrogation. He was determined to repeat the same phrase he had used before, over and over again if necessary. No matter what the silver haired general said to him, he would reveal nothing more than his name and rank.

He watched, his eyes weary, his muscles tensed, as the general stood up and walked behind him. It took all the prisoners willpower to keep his face forward, to not let his tormentor see that he was concerned about what was happening behind his back. 

With an abrupt suddenness that caught his breath, the prisoner felt the top of his hair taken hold off, and roughly pulled back, exposing his tender neck, hurting the already aching tendons in his throat.

The general leered down at him, staring with a cruel smile into the prisoners startled blue eyes. 

For an insane moment, the blond captive thought that the man had gone mad, and intended to slit his throat. His fingers gripped the arm of the chair, his mind still prepared for the acceptance of death. He closed his eyes. To accept death was one thing...but to see its approach was another. 

A warm breath against his closed eyes, and the softest of touches on his lips, alerted the prisoner to the fact that the general had no intention of killing him the way he had thought. With a small cry, the blond boy's lids flew open, his body jerking back and away from the light kiss the general had bestowed upon him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

The prisoner raised a hand to his mouth, and scrubbed the kiss away.

Sephiroth was amused at the boy's attitude. It showed on his chiselled features. The corners of both his eyes and his lips were curled upwards, in a semblance of a smile. He gazed down at the prisoner, watching the way the boy's chest was heaving up and down as he tried to control his breathing, staring at the exposed soft pink nipples that screamed at him to bite them. He didn't see why he should deny himself the pleasure.

Keeping a firm hold of the prisoner's hair in his hand, the general walked around the seated boy, enjoying seeing his pretty face wince in pain as his spiky locks were twisted in his grip. Reaching the front, he lifted one strong, firm leg and placed it across the boys, straddling him and setting himself down in the captives lap. When the youth opened his mouth to make a protest, Sephiroth tightened the grip on his hair even more, shaking the blond head harshly. 

"Don't...even _think_ about telling me to get off," he warned, cupping the boys chin with his free hand, digging his fingers and thumb into the soft flesh either side of the jaw, forcing the prisoners mouth to slightly open. 

Disregarding the low anguished mews the boy was making, and the way his imprisoned face tried to turn away from him, the general continued to press until he was satisfied that the mouth was open wide enough. Then, he slowly lowered his head, his tongue sliding out and licking across the prisoners lips, before snaking its way into the warm moist cavern behind.

As soon as the prisoner felt the cruel grip of the general loosen a little, and with no thought as to the consequences of what his action would bring upon him, he quickly drew back his head as far as he could, tearing his mouth away from the questing tongue...and slammed his forehead hard into the generals nose.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone that is still following this story and leaving reviews letting me know how much you're enjoying it.

I'm so pleased to hear from you, and it's nice knowing I'm not the only evil hearted one out there, that likes to see Cloud suffering at Sephs hands, lol...

Chapter 11

"Just say it...and your misery will end."

"Fu...Fuck...you."

The prisoner's defiant retort ended in an agonized scream, the shrill sound echoing off the bare stone walls, the piercing cry continuing until the general removed one gloved finger from a control button that it was pressing down upon.

"You're only making this harder for yourself. You're going to say what I want you to, eventually. So you might just as well get it over and done with."

Even as he spoke, Sephiroth looked with quiet admiration at the now silent boy laying limp in the restraints that held him to the metal chair, the panting breaths he was taking the only sound to be heard from his gaping open mouth.

No one had ever reached level three of this particular punishment before and not succumbed, and the general was quite tempted to try the prisoner's resistance on the highest setting. But he didn't really want to risk losing the boy, not so soon into the game, anyway. And so he resisted the temptation, turning the dial just a little higher, ready for the next dispensation.

Feeling the terrible pain leave his body as suddenly as it had begun, the prisoner gulped in great lungful's of air and tried to control his racing heart. The muscles that had clamped up so painfully in spasms just moments before now slowly relaxed, although they still burned and ached where the high level of electrical current had coursed through them.

It had been the third time that the silver haired monster had pushed the button. The third time that the prisoner had refused to do what he wanted. Refused to say the word that was demanded of him.

The first time the button had been pushed, the pain had been bearable, tolerable. The second time, and the stinging sensation had made him catch his breath, had made him want to hop from the seat. But this last time...

The prisoner wasn't sure if he could take another jolt like that. As the searing power had raced through him, his body had felt as if every single limb were being pulled in opposite directions, stretched until he felt sure his arms and legs were going to be yanked from their sockets.

Taking in deep shuddering breaths, he nervously did what he knew he had to do. He denied the general his pleasure.

"My...My name is Cloud Strife. My rank is..."

A single tut interrupted his well rehearsed speech barely a second before the excruciating pain that coursed through his body did, and the prisoner was no longer able to finish his sentence, because his tongue was being bitten into by his own clamped down teeth, his jaw locked and frozen into place.

"Cloud, Cloud, Cloud...When are you going to learn? That is _not_ what I want to hear you say." The generals words were patronizing, his tone condescending. "You know what I'm waiting for. Just say it, and we can put a stop to all this foolish behaviour."

Sephiroth looked down at the control unit he held in his hand, his finger pushing hard on the button marked six. So, he had skipped two phases, missing levels four and five. Naughty him. The boy still lived. And perhaps now, the prisoner would understand that he was getting tired of this particular game, and wanted to move onto the next one.

At that precise moment, Cloud didn't understand anything except the primal need to survive. He had to keep focused on breathing. He had to concentrate on taking air in and staying alive. That was all his frying brain could focus on.

He knew he had no control over his body while the electricity flowed through it, knew he couldn't stop the agony that was killing him, as wave after wave of pain ripped through him, seemingly tearing through his tissues, burning and searing its way through his tendons and sinews.

Every muscle, every fibre of his being, was seized and squeezed until the prisoner felt sure his heart would burst with the pressure that held it within a vice like grip. And against his wishes, he felt tears of defeat slip from the corners of his tightly closed eyes, tasted the coppery salty tang of his own blood that flowed from the sides of his tongue, as the fleshy organ was bitten through by his two top incisors.

Now he almost began to regret his earlier action, as he started to realize how stupid his foolhardy attack on the general had been. He should have known it would not have gone unpunished. It might have been more satisfying, if his blow had made more contact with the generals face. But the man had pulled away at the very last second, moving just in time to only suffer a glancing blow.

Still, it had been a hard enough impact for Cloud to have the time to push the started general from him and rush madly for the door, the loose sheet he was wearing whipping around his legs as he clutched the cloth protectively to his body.

Once at the closed doorway though, Cloud had realised with growing horror the full extent of his mistake. For the door to be activated and opened, it required not only the palm print of the general's hand pressed up against the exit panel, but also it needed to recognise his iris and voice pattern at the same time as well.

Knowing there was no way out of the room without the generals assistance, Clouds frenzied mind had thought to try and make it back to the bedroom, to attempt to barricade himself in somehow.

In his haste to turn and flee, the flapping sheet had become tangled in his legs, and he had crashed heavily to the floor, becoming easy prey for the swiftly moving silver haired man, who was upon him within seconds.

"Now that wasn't very nice, was it?" he had snarled, pulling Clouds head back, staring down icily into the boys defiant blue eyes. "And there was me, being friendly. I can see I'll have to teach you some manners..."

He had hauled Cloud to his feet, disregarding the sheet that fell to the floor, pushing and dragging the naked boy towards the curtained off area at the end of the room. Cloud had fought back, only becoming passive as the generals hand had reached for, and grabbed, the blonde's exposed genitals, squeezing tight and twisting, applying more pressure every time Cloud's steps faltered.

Reaching the curtained wall, the general had pulled the covers back with his free hand, to reveal full length glass panels, behind which were contraptions from hell.

Cloud had paled when he saw what had been hidden from view. The generals very own private, torture chamber. He had stumbled and tried to drag his feet, as he was forcefully pulled into the room, manhandled and jostled, shoved down into a high backed metal chair that was fixed to the centre of the floor. And he had cringed when his arms and legs, even his neck, had been roughly held in place with restraints.

The general had lifted Clouds feet into a wide but shallow metal dish that sat beneath the chair, fixing it so that the boys ankles were held firmly in place too. Then he had calmly started filling the dish with cold water. Cloud had wondered what was going on. But he hadn't been left to wonder for long, as the first of the shocks had been administered.

Four shocks later, and blood trailed down his chin, as the general finally relented and released the pressure of his finger from the button. The prisoner's body shook with the sobs that were now able to be uttered. His head hung low, his shoulders slumped forward.

Coming to stand before the pitiful figure, Sephiroth put a leather clad thumb under the boys chin and tipped it up, wiping the spilled blood that dribbled from the torn tongue, smearing it across the tear stained mouth.

"Say it!" he whispered, his green eyes boring into the dulled blue ones beneath him. "Ask me not to hurt you again."

It took every ounce of self control the prisoner had left, not to continue defying the general. Cloud knew he had no other choice but to submit to the silver haired man's demand, if he didn't want to experience that excruciating pain shooting through his body again. And was it such a bad demand, he asked himself. It was just a word that was being ordered of him. A word that meant nothing. He would only have to say it the once, that was all.

The general watched as the prisoner debated with himself, the struggle not to submit plain on his pretty features. Sephiroth decided to help him come to a quick decision.

Purposefully, intentionally, he turned the dial of the controller in his hand up higher and raised his finger, deliberately holding it in the air, an eyebrow quirked as if to ask the tortured boy what his choice was to be.

In a barely audible voice, and his head falling down once again to hide his shamed eyes, the prisoner spoke.

"Please...please don't hurt me anymore..._Master_."

With a triumphant smile, Sephiroth put the control unit down and strode to the boy, lifting his head by the hair, sneering down at his defeated face.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch it," he lied, smirking as the boy's face took on an angry countenance. "You'll have to speak much clearer than that, for me to hear you."

With his chest heaving, Cloud fixed his eyes firmly on the generals and raised his voice, the words coming out louder, and spoken with all the venom he could muster.

"Please...Master. Let me go."

And with a contented chuckle, Sephiroth proceeded to do so.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

You know what would really be nice? If everyone that has this story on 'alert' were to leave a review, just to say that they like it. I have over sixty people with it on alert...and yet I barely manage to scrape up twenty reviews, and most of them are not off of people on the list. Come on you guys, pleaseeeee...Oh, new pic is included too at my homepage!

--

Chapter 12

Freed only from the electric chair, and not the confines of his imprisonment, Cloud found himself being lifted and carried back to the generals bedroom. He squirmed and twisted in the tall man's arms, trying to wriggle free.

But Sephiroth just tightened his grip all the more, the arm that he had wrapped around the back of the prisoner's shoulders crushing the boy further into his chest, pinning him firmly in place. "You really do need a bath," he quipped, as he sniffed at the air above the boys head with a contemptuous expression on his handsome face. "You smell decidedly, 'off'."

Cloud bit back the retort that immediately sprang to his lips. It would take the general but scant seconds to turn around and dump him back into the chair, and that was the last thing he wanted to happen. A bath didn't sound too big a deal. He couldn't remember the last time he had enjoyed such a luxury. Besides, he hoped the water would soothe the burns that had begun to blister where the metal restraints had made contact with his skin.

But he couldn't let the silver haired man's mocking of him go without some sign of rebellion, and so he deliberately turned his bloodied face in towards the general, and rubbed his bleeding mouth against the mans black leathers and partly exposed chest as if he had an itchy nose, a smile of contentment crossing his lips as he looked upon the smeared blood that came from his bitten tongue, his need for retaliation satisfied as the gore was deposited upon his captor.

Striding across the bedroom, past the large bed, Sephiroth approached one of the huge wardrobes in the room, and kicked at the bottom of it with his foot. It immediately sprang inward, revealing that it was a cleverly camouflaged doorway, that led off into a scrumptious bathroom.

Dumping the blond boy unceremoniously on the closed lid of the toilet, the general made his way to the overly large bath, and proceeded to fill it with hot water and bath salts, adding in cold when perfumed steam filled the room. Like a nursemaid, he occasionally tested the temperature of the water as it rose with his hand, swirling the running bath water around until he was happy that it was alright.

"Do you want any help getting in?" Sephiroth asked, standing up straight and looking at the prisoner, who had spent his time while the bath was filling, staring around the room.

"I can manage just fine, thank you," Cloud snapped, pushing himself upright, and trying to hide the grimace of pain that pinched at his face. He wouldn't show this man that his body was still hurting.

"I can manage just fine, thank you..._what_?"

The words pulled the prisoner up short, and he looked across at the general nervously. At his continued silence, a silver eyebrow rose, and the dreaded sneer was once again apparent on the mans face.

"I'm waiting..." A foot tapped impatiently, a hand coming to rest on a hip in a stance of dominance.

Cloud sighed, his blue eyes looking longingly at the bath. He would feel so much better after he'd washed off the dirt of the past few weeks. He would feel so much more refreshed with clean and shampooed hair. A nice long soak would do wonders for his aching, hurting body.

He issued another sigh before conceding.

"I can manage just fine, thank you...Master."

With a small flick of the wrist, the general appeared appeased, and he turned and left the room, leaving the prisoner to get into the bath by himself.

Alone at last, Cloud let his body sink into the depths of the warm water, and he lay his head back upon the marble headrest and bravely bore the sharp stinging that assaulted his wounds.

The dissolved bath salts seemed to be working wonders on him, and he felt his entire being slowly relaxing. He shifted his bottom, and allowed himself to slip deeper into the water, so that the warmth of it was lapping just underneath his lower jaw. He stuck out his damaged tongue and raised a cupped hand to his sore mouth, swilling the sweet scented water around the wounds that his teeth had caused and spitting out the clotted blood into the bath, rinsing off too the dried blood around his lips and chin.

Feeling a little better, he gave a contented deep sigh and closed his eyes.

The sound of a weighted thud hitting the tiled floor jerked Cloud out of his semi somnolent state, and water spilled over the sides of the bath as he hastily pushed himself up, his eyes flying open to see what had disturbed him.

His eyes opened even wider when he saw the general standing there bare chested, the top duster his captor wore being dropped to the floor the cause of the noise that had startled him. Now, the silver haired man had his hands at the buckle that held his pants in place, slowly undoing the leather strap, and slipping it from around his waist.

Mesmerized, the prisoner could only stare as the tight pants were peeled downwards, down past shapely thighs, down over perfectly rounded knees...and kicked off and away from the ankles by large, strong feet.

Now as naked as his prisoner, the general lifted one leg, and climbed into the bath, sitting his frame easily at the opposite end, his long loose silver hair floating in tendrils atop the warm water, swirling around as the water settled back down.

Cloud scooted as far away from the man as he could, not wanting to touch him, drawing his legs up and wrapping his arms around his knees protectively.

"What...What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he squeaked.

Again, the sneer that the boy was growing to hate crossed the generals face.

"I'm bathing," he replied, innocently.

"You could at least wait until I get out," Cloud protested.

"Excuse me?" The sneer was gone, to be replaced with a sardonic frown. "Are _you, _trying to tell _me, _when I can bathe in my own bath?"

The prisoner found himself blushing, as he realised the absurdity of what he had just said to his captor.

"Besides," Sephiroth continued, nonchalantly, "I'm only in here to wash off the muck that you put on me."

Cloud looked at the drying blood that spoiled the smooth span of the man's white, hairless chest. The bath's water level reached the bottom of the smeared gore, and now small rivulets of red were running into the bath, being washed away from the generals skin. Cloud found his gaze irresistibly being drawn lower, below the water line, towards the silver pubic haired groin of the general.

Sephiroths hand coming down and splashing at the water between them marred the view, and snapped Clouds attention back up, and he raised his eyes to see the general smiling. Cloud's blush deepened. It was all very well to size your enemy up, but it was most embarrassing to be caught doing so.

"Are you going to do it, or what?"

The question made the prisoner catch his breath, and he looked with trepidation at the general. The sneer was back in place on his beautiful face, as he lay back and rested his arms out along the edges of the bath.

"Do...do what?"

"Clean me, of course. You put the blood there, you can take it off." Sephiroths eyebrows knitted together, and he leaned forwards a little, lowering his voice just a touch. "Why? What did you _think_ I meant?"

When he got no reply from the uneasy prisoner, Sephiroth reached behind himself and picked up one of the several clean flannels that were always kept on a side stool, throwing it into the face of the blond boy, who grabbed at it quickly.

"Use that," he instructed. "Some time today. The water's getting cold," he urged, as the prisoner continued to remain where he was.

A little uneasily, Cloud forced himself to kneel in the bath and dipped the flannel into the warm water, before reaching his arm out towards the generals chest.

In the blink of an eye Sephiroth had grabbed the prisoners extended arm and pulled the boy towards himself, squeezing the bruised and blistered wrist he held painfully in his grip when Cloud tried to wrestle free.

"I've changed my mind," Sephiroth said, wrenching the flannel from the blonde's clenched fingers and tossing the wet rag to the floor. "Instead of using that to clean me with..." His head indicated the discarded flannel, "...you can use, your tongue!"

Water splashed everywhere, as Cloud doubled his efforts to free himself, his frantic movements thwarted by the confined space he was trapped in. "Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you," he kept repeating over and over again, arms and legs flailing.

"Oh no," Sephiroth replied calmly, smoothly dunking the blond head beneath the water and holding it down, wrapping his legs around the twisting body, holding the boy in place. "That pleasure will be all mine, I assure you."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Cloud had half drowned before Sephiroth released him, and he came up gasping for air, his tortured lungs hurting, coughing and spluttering out the bath water that he had swallowed. The salts in the water had stung his eyes, and now his vision was misted and blurred, but not so misted that he couldn't see the general smugly smiling.

"Care to try again?" The strong grip on the head was still there, the threat of being forced back beneath the water still apparent.

"I...I won't clean you, not there," Cloud replied defiantly, his eyes dipping down, indicating the rather large part of the generals anatomy he was referring to. A low chuckle greeted his proclamation.

"I don't recall saying you had to," Sephiroth grinned. "The blood you put on me is...up here." He raised and trailed a dripping hand up his taut stomach, a forefinger leading the boys eyes back upwards, to the splash of red on his chest. "Such a dirty mind you have."

Laughing green eyes locked with apprehensive blue ones, and the general was pleased to see the boy blush again, the stain covering his pale cheeks and spreading to the tips of his ears. Long blond lashes lowered and covered the shamed eyes.

"All I meant was, it was your bloodied tongue that messed me up so, it's only right that it cleans me off again. Don't you agree?" Sephiroth asked. "Of course, if you _feel _like continuing using your tongue to wash the rest of me off..." He eased his legs open, exposing himself unashamedly. "...then please, feel free."

"You're such a prick," the abashed prisoner mumbled lowly, staring straight into his tormentors eyes. "I don't want to touch you. I don't want to touch you at all."

Sephiroth gave an exaggerated sigh.

"Then we have a bit of a problem don't we? Because, if you don't clean this blood off me, and in the way that I've ordered, then..." The general's cruel fingers twisted in the damp spiky hair again, pulling the blonde's face mere inches away from his own. Sephiroth's voice dropping threateningly. "...then I'm going to rip the offending organ from right out of your mouth with my bare hands. And just to inform you...I NEVER make idle threats!"

The prisoner's eyeball to eyeball stare finally failed, as he realised the truth of his captors words. He remembered the cruel way this man had made him eat. Recalled the way the general had viciously beat him before dragging him back to the white cell room by his hair when he had tried to escape. If this man said he would rip Clouds tongue out with his fingers then...Cloud believed him.

His eyes now trailed downwards and rested on the russet colour that marked the man's skin. Luckily for Cloud, his frantic splashing while being held submerged had washed away most of the blood, and now only the most stubborn and dried on gore remained, cracked and peeling. It wouldn't take much to lick it off.

"Well, let go of my hair then," he said, shaking his head, leaning in closer to the general's chest as the fingers disentangled themselves from his locks and the man's hand dropped and rested back by his side.

Cloud tensely stuck his tongue out, and hesitated for a second, before letting the very tip of it touch the muck that he had put on the generals chest. He was half expecting the man to grab him, or do something to cause him pain. But he didn't. He just sat there, quietly. Cloud didn't bother raising his eyes up to look at the man. He knew the arrogant sneer would be in place on his face.

Now a little more confident that he would be left alone until the job was done, the prisoner retracted his tongue quickly, moistening it with saliva, before once again extending it and lapping at the mess he'd made. The deposited blood tasted coppery and salty at one and the same time, and Cloud wrinkled his nose a little, the taste disagreeing with him somewhat.

He had always had a sweet tooth, and since being incarcerated here, the cuisine had left a lot to be desired. He yearned to sink his teeth into a juicy sweet cream bun, to wrap his tongue around a sticky caramel chocolate bar. Instead, his taste buds and his stomach had to settle for the thick, cloying, greasy gruel he was fed each and every day. Even now, just thinking about it, his stomach knotted up.

"Every single little bit," the general said smoothly, breaking Clouds thoughts. "I _will _be checking."

Cloud licked and lapped until all he could taste and feel under his tongue was the bare, cleaned skin of the man. Then he stopped, and settled back on his heels to make sure he had done a through job. Satisfied, he made to move away, but was stopped by the general grabbing at the top of one of his arms, holding him still as he did what he had said he would do...checked.

A dissatisfied sigh filled the room.

"You call this, clean?"

The prisoner's brows furrowed. What was the man talking about? There wasn't a spot of blood left to be seen on him. Or so Cloud thought, until a forefinger pointed to an area of the man's chest.

The boy leaned in closer, only too aware of the fingers still digging into his arm, and squinted at what had been pointed out to him.

Sure enough, almost invisible in a ridge of the man's skin, was a teeny tiny speck of red. Cloud couldn't even be sure it was blood, it was so small. He opened his mouth to say as much.

But he didn't get the chance to utter a word, as the palm of the generals free hand came slamming down across the cheek of Clouds face, the blow stinging, the strike hard enough to jerk his head sideways.

With a defiant look in his eyes, Cloud turned back quickly to face the general. His breath was heaving in his chest again, as he prepared to launch himself at the silver haired man.

"You fucking bas..."

This time, the prisoner's words were cut off by a full facial punch, the general cleverly anticipating what the boys next move would be, and nipping it in the bud.

Holding his hands to his mouth, feeling fresh blood ooze its way past his fingers, Cloud's bitten tongue now gingerly felt and probed at his teeth, silently pleased when he knew that, although a few were now a little loose, none seemed to have been lost to the assault.

His anger was still there, but Cloud abandoned any plan of attack, slinking back as far away from his aggressor as he could . This foe that he faced had proved he would strike first, and question later.

"Don't worry I'll get it, this time," the general said placidly, looking down and scratching at the spot on his chest that he had indicated. "But..." Now he raised his head, and looked straight at the cowed prisoner. "...you ever disobey an order from your master again, and your training will be interrupted for punishment."

Again, Cloud felt the heat of indignation burn within him, and before he could stop himself, he opened his mouth to argue.

"Training? What training? What the are you talking about? Training for what? And, and...you're NOT my fucking master. I answer to no one."

Cloud tensed, his body ready for the rain of blows he expected in retaliation from his outburst. His uneasy state was made even more uneasy, when nothing happened, when all the general did in response was to laugh, mirthlessly.

"_Not_ your master you say?"

Sephiroth climbed out of the bath, reaching for and wrapping a large towel around his narrow waist. "Very well. I can see that you mean to test me. You have just earned yourself an extra ten strikes. Add those to the ten you earned for messing up my leathers, and that I believe, means you have twenty strikes due you."

Cloud stared at the general, puzzled. Training...Strikes...The man was talking in riddles. Whatever happened to normal interrogation procedures? He had been caught before, and had never been subjected to this strange custody treatment. Where was the small room with the one way glass? Where was the paperwork he would be expected to sign, admitting his guilt for spying? Why had he not been questioned about what the groups intentions and purposes had been?

The confining in a cell, Cloud could sort of understand that. He could even comprehend the torture. But this...the nicety of allowing Cloud to bathe... had completely thrown him. He could only guess that the threat of 'strikes', was not to be taken lightly, and he wondered what it involved.

He didn't have long to wait to find out.

The generals powerful arm reached towards him, and dragged him from the bath water, hauling his slippery, wet form over the edge of the bath unceremoniously, pulling his resisting body towards the toilet.

Mental images of having his head forced down into the pan while the man pulled the flush, flashed through Clouds mind. It would be humiliating, yes. But not unbearable.

He was not prepared for what happened next.

Sitting himself down on the closed lid, Sephirtoth heaved the boy belly down across his lap, ensuring that the small, pert ass was raised up to the air. Before the prisoner could do anything to stop him, the general held the boy in place firmly with one hand while he lifted his other up high, before bringing the flat of his palm down sharply on the prisoners backside, a resounding and satisfying slapping sound echoing throughout the tiled room.

It took a few seconds for Clouds brain to register what had just happened. _The general had spanked him! _And Clouds face turned as bright a scarlet as his ass, when he realised the man wasn't going to stop.

"...6...7...8..."

Cloud wriggled uselessly, trying to move his burning butt from the stinging blows. By the time the general got to the count of twelve, tears were running freely from his clenched eyes, the small whimpers he had uttered after the first few strikes now full hollering screams.

"...19...20..."

The blows stopped, and Cloud was pushed to the floor, where he lay on his side, one hand balled into a fist, rubbing at the tears that still fell, the other hand immediately going to his bottom, and rubbing the inflamed flesh. Hurting on the inside, as well as on the outside, Cloud decided to hit back with the only weapon available to him...words. With a shuddering breath, he spoke.

"Wow...You can fucking count," he said, with all the sarcasm he could muster. A swift kick to the stomach stopped any more sentences from being spoken, and Cloud's hand left his abused bottom and now rubbed his sore guts.

"Yes... and I can also make your life a living hell. Think about that, _before_ you next open your mouth," Sephiroth warned, standing up, retying the towel tight about his waist, before moving towards the door.

Wheezing, Cloud pulled himself up into a sitting position, his arm still tucked around his belly. He mumbled obscenities under his breath.

Chucking at the boys audacity, the general cast a final comment over his shoulder before walking out.

"Get back into the water and scrub yourself clean. Insure that you do a good job, or else..." He lowered his voice to its threatening level. "...or else, I'll just have to come in and do it for you... _And you won't like that!"_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I have the most amazing people following and reviewing this story. Thanks to each and every one of you. Just leaving a few words to say how much you enjoyed it keeps me writing it lol.

--

"And of course, you know that I expect you to do your best with the information you have been given."

It was a statement, not a question, and Sephiroth looked just once at the man seated opposite him. He didn't have to repeat himself. Zack knew what to do, once an order had been given, and so the general lowered his eyes back to the paperwork on his desk in front of him and struck out with his pen the topic that they had just been discussing.

"Fucked the boy yet?"

The silver head lifted slowly, the hand holding the pen poised in mid air.

"I beg your pardon?"

The dark haired man laughed, not at all put out by the tone of voice the general used on him. The only reason Zack shifted in his seat was to get comfortable, lifting one of his lean legs to drape and dangle over the arm of the chair he was sat in.

"You're losing your touch, Seph, if you still haven't taken his cherry."

A chuckle greeted his statement, and the pen was put down and the paperwork pushed aside. The general casually lifted both his long legs up to rest on the table, crossing his ankles, leaning back till his chair hit the wall, and folding his arms behind his head. He had a smile of satisfaction on his pale face.

"The boys deflowerment is going to be a part of his training," he said, offhandedly. "Now, as to whether he loses his anal virginity to me in pleasure or pain, is yet to be decided."

An outburst of laughter greeted what the general had said.

"Oh, oh...deflowerment! I love the eloquent way you have with words," Zack hooted. "Deflowerment...Anal virginity." He laughed some more, repeating the words over and over, ignoring the quirked silver eyebrow. "Anyhow," he continued, sobering up a little once the novelty had worn off, "...how do you know the boy is a virgin, in that regard? He's pretty enough to have gone through any barracks several times over. He would have too, if he'd have enrolled here."

"There are some things you just know about a man," Sephiroth commented lazily. Then he gave a sly grin. "Plus, having a doctor do a through medical check up, _in all areas_, and then order said doctor to issue you with a copy of the results, helps."

"I thought such documents were kept private and confidential?" Zack remarked, a little bemused.

"What's the fun in being a general, if you can't pull a few strings?" Sephiroth replied, his face and the tone of voice he used both serious and deadpan. "Besides which, if Rufus starts asking questions, I'll just say I needed the information in regards the prisoners welfare. End of subject."

"You've got it all thought out and covered, haven't you?" the dark haired man said, a touch of admiration in his voice. "But tell me...Why this particular boy? Out of the hundreds, maybe possibly thousands, that have gone through here, why show an interest in this one? You've had your pick of prisoner's for years now, and yet no other has ever been deemed worthy of your own esteemed personal attention. What makes him so special?"

Sephiroth lowered his legs to the floor, pulling his chair forward to the desk once more, a thoughtful look crossing his face as he rested his elbows on the top of the table. "He's different," he said, musingly.

"No shit, Sherlock," Zack playfully gibed, pushing himself out of his seat and going across to Sephiroths desk, where he helped himself to a glass of water that was contained within a crystal decanter. "When the fuck are you going to get something decent to drink?" he remarked, scrunching his nose up in distaste, placing the now empty glass back down on the table and resuming his place in his chair once again.

"Water is good for you. It purifies not only the body, but the mind and soul also."

Zack raised his eyes upwards. "You are so full of crap sometimes."

"It is also good for that too. Keeps your bowels running smoothly," Sephiroth remarked, keeping his face deadpan, even when his closest friend burst into riotous laughter. He poured himself a glass of the water, and lifted the tumbler up to reflect in the light. "It is also harder for anyone to tamper with," he continued, once Zack had settled down again.

"You are too paranoid," the dark haired man said. But this time his tone of voice was serious too, and the smile had all but gone from his face.

Sephiroth gave a nonchalant shrug, before downing the clear liquid in one gulp. Then he set the glass down, and returned back to the paperwork before him.

"You've had him cooped up here in these rooms with you, what now...two, three weeks?" Zack remarked after a few minutes silence. "What the hell have you been doing to him, if not shagging his beautiful ass raw?"

Again the pen was laid to one side, as Sephiroth focused his attention back on his inquisitive second in command. He tented his fingers, and tried to keep the small smile off his face.

"I told you. I've been training him."

Zack shifted in his seat, sitting himself right on the edge, leaning low over his knees, his hands fisted in front.

"Yeah but...training him to do what exactly? Fetch and carry? Mop and clean?"

Now Sephiroth allowed the smile to break out over his face, and his excitement was evident when he spoke.

"I'll show you, shall I?"

He looked towards the bedroom door, and clicked his fingers, once...twice, the sound of his snapping digits resounding around the room.

Zack's head turned towards the door that Sephiroth was staring at also, and he watched, not saying a word, as it slowly, cautiously opened. He looked on amazed, as the blond boy came out of the bedroom and waked warily into the centre of the room, his big blue eyes not even turning in his direction, only focused on the silver haired general sat behind the desk.

The prisoner was still how Zack had seen him last, naked and with the collar still attached around his slender throat. Zack saw that the small muscular body was covered in welts and abrasions, all the way down the back and right across the pert little buttocks. Some of the wounds were old and fading, while some of them were still fresh and new. The mixture of colours that painted the boy, yellow, purple and bluish black, aroused Zack, and he felt himself harden in his pants.

He became even more sexually excited, when he witnessed the boy sink down on his knees beside Sephiroths chair, his hands folded protectively in front of his groin. Zack caught a glimpse of a bruised and bloodshot eye, before the captive dropped his face to the floor, and stared at the carpet.

"That is _not_ how you have been taught to present yourself," Sephiroth scolded, addressing the boy. "Just because I have company, does not mean that you can cover yourself up. I haven't given you permission to do so, have I?"

With just the slightest of hesitations, the kneeling boy removed his hands from in front of his body, and placed them behind his back, opening his legs a little wider and affording Zack and the general a clearer view of the pretty genitals that he had been coyly trying to hide.

"You've broken him!"

Sephiroth turned to look at his second.

"Oh no Zack...Don't be swayed by this boy's demure attitude. He is far from broken, trust me."

"But he seems so passive," Zack argued.

"Ahhhh...'Seems', is the right word," Sephiroth remarked, knowingly. He nudged the prisoner with the steel toe of his black boot.

The boy leaned away from the touch slightly, his head jerking upwards, his eyes blazing, a snarl rising in his throat. "It'll take more than you to break me, asshole," he hissed.

"See what I mean Zack? Isn't he simply delightful?"

This time, instead of a nudge, the booted foot kicked hard at the boys unprotected abdomen, and the prisoner doubled over, his hands coming forward once more to clutch at his abused stomach, a grunt of pain issuing from his lips.

"_Did I tell you that you could move?"_

Sephiroths arm flew out, and he backhanded the boy, causing him to lose his pose and knocking him over completely, smiling as the boy fell and collapsed in an ungainly heap.

Zack, who up to now had just been sitting watching quietly, suddenly spoke up.

"Sephiroth...you have _got_ to let me play too!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The prisoner crawled onto the thin pallet that was placed at the foot of the luxurious divan in the bedroom, and pulled the sparse grey woollen blanket that had been allocated to him around his shaking shoulders.

Cloud's body ached from all the so called 'playing' the two men had done with him. His arms and legs, his entire torso, showed the evidence of how rough they had been, with fresh new abrasions and bruises discolouring his already marked pale skin.

As his mind dwelled on what had just taken place, he burrowed into the pillow beneath his head, and sobbed his curses and his rage out into the feathered cushion, knowing that it would absorb his words and his tears, and deny the sadistic general and his bastard friend the pleasure of hearing his hurting.

"Not the boy's face, Zack," the silver haired man had warned, holding Cloud upright, tight against his chest, after picking the boy up from the floor where he had landed after Sephiroth had back handed him. "Only I get to mark him there."

The general had then proceeded to push Cloud away from him forcefully, sending him spinning and crashing into the hard body of the other man stood a few feet away.

Zack had laughed, catching Cloud easily and turning him back around, his fingers digging into the tops of Clouds arms painfully as he addressed Sephiroth.

"That's hardly fair. You've already marked so much of him already. What have you left me with, the palms of his hands? And how am I supposed to mark him there? Heated irons? Spikes driven through?"

Cloud had shuddered in the man's hold, mental visions of the threats flashing before him. He had turned his face to look at the dark haired man, his eyes silently beseeching, hoping to find out if it were just idle threats being made. But he had found himself being pushed back towards the general before he could make eye contact.

At first he had tried to resist being passed to and fro between the two men, had tried to break the momentum of the movement that they were forcing on him. But it seemed the harder Cloud tried, the rougher they had started to push and shove him, until eventually he had given up, and had simply let his body be jostled around like a disjointed doll, just trying to maintain an upright stance, focusing on staying on his feet.

He had managed pretty well too, until one particularly vicious shove from the man named Zack had sent him stumbling and crashing to his knees in front of the tall general. His hands had automatically reached out for, and grabbed on tight to, the nearest thing in order to save himself.

"Horny little fucker, isn't he?"

Zack's comment had been made in reference to the image that the prisoner and the general made.

Cloud had stopped his fall by clasping hold of the top of the silver haired man's pants. As if frozen in place, Cloud had knelt there, arms up by the mans zipper, head and face level with the man's groin.

"You think he wants to suck my cock?" Sephiroth had mocked, teasingly. "Tough! He'll have to learn to control his libido. Any sexual pleasure to be had between us will be solely for my benefit...and entirely at _my_ discretion."

Cloud had snarled with disgust as the first of the words were being spoken, whipping his hands and fingers away from their contact with the general legs almost as if touching the man there burned him.

"Don't even think about it. You try and make me do that, and I'll bite your dick off and spit it back in your face."

While venting out this tirade of heated words, Cloud had quickly gotten back up to his feet, a guarded look alternating between the two men in the room with him. His blue eyes glared with suppressed anger, and his arms tensed by his sides, his hands now fisted, ready for the blows he knew to expect.

"Whoa!" Zack had said laughing, holding his own hands up waist high, showing his palms as if in submission. "Down, Tiger..."

"He's no tiger," the general had scoffed, his voice low and threatening. "He's a bull. A mad, raging bull. And you know what Zack?" Brilliant green eyes narrowed. "I fancy a bit of bull riding..."

Sephiroth and Cloud had clashed right there in the middle of the room, the naked blond prisoner trying to give back as much as took from his fully clothed aggressor. He knew he was outnumbered, and that his blows hardly affected the silver haired man, but that didn't stop him trying to defend himself.

A deliberately extended foot behind Clouds leg saw the conflict come to an abrupt end, as the boy stumbled over the dark haired man's strategically placed limb and began to fall. Cloud had twisted around at the very last second to land heavily upon his hands and knees, panting and breathless.

Almost instantaneously, the general had straddled himself across Clouds exposed back, pinning him in place, and grabbing hold of the boy tightly by the hair, shaking the blond head as he spat out his words.

"Zack...go to the play room and fetch me some rope."

The dark haired man had smirked, almost running towards the room that housed the painful torture devices. He came back seconds later with some loose cord playing through his fingers.

"Are you trussing him up, Seph?" he asked, holding it out towards the general.

"No. You're going to bridle this savage animal for me, and pass me the reins," Sephiroth replied, before pulling painfully on Cloud's hair, forcing the prisoner's neck up sharply and causing him to gasp out in pain.

Zack had quickly slid the rope across Cloud's face and had forced it into his open mouth, twisting the two ends and knotting them at the back of the trapped boys head, before handing the makeshift 'reins' to Sephiroth.

Now that the boy was bridled, Sephiroth lifted his feet up off the floor, his full weight making the blonde's spine dip alarmingly.

"Walkies!" he had called out, digging the heels of his boots sharply into Clouds ribs.

When Cloud had resisted, and stubbornly tried to buck the heavy load from off his back, Sephiroth clicked his fingers at Zack, and pointed towards the large desk.

The dark haired man quickly caught onto what it was his friend wanted, and he had grabbed the long wooden ruler from the tabletop, passing it to the general with a grin.

Sephiroth, still resisting being thrown, proceeded to reach around and whack at the boys bare ass cheeks, hard enough to leave large red welt marks across the skin with every strike.

After several minutes of this harsh treatment, Cloud had finally gave up trying to dislodge his rider, and reluctantly began to move forward, having to pick up his slow ambling pace a little faster as the boots continued to kick him, and the ruler continued to rain down across his buttocks.

He just as quickly learned which way to turn, depending on which side of his face the rope was pulled. The vicious tugging and yanking of the cord had started to burn and bite into his mouth, and Clouds teeth began to ache where his jaws were clamped down hard on the rough fibred binding.

Zack had been hollering with laughter as the general made the boy crawl around the room, and each time that Sephiroth made Cloud go past the dark haired man, he would slap at the prisoners unprotected and exposed ass, delighting in leaving his handprints on him, alongside the ruler marks.

This cruel treatment only stopped when Zack decided to jump on behind Sephiroth, and the extra weight, plus Clouds exhaustion, proved too much and his quivering elbows finally gave way and he crashed to the floor.

Pushing himself up off the boy, Zack had stared down at the marks on the boys skin, an obvious erection tenting the front of his pants.

"Well, I guess I'm just going to have to head into town and find me a pretty little blond boy whore like this one," he had said, making his way to the door. "Seeing as how you won't share your toy, Sephiroth, in _that_ way."

It was while the general had been seeing his friend out, that Cloud had taken the opportunity to escape back to the bedroom, and the sanctuary of the pallet.

He was so wrapped up in his own misery, that he wasn't aware of Sephiroths presence in the room until the silver haired man spoke.

"Don't be upset," the general said casually. "I'm sure that by the next time Zack comes to call, your training will have progressed far enough that you will be able to carry the two of us on your back perfectly well."

Cloud turned, brushing the tears and the snot from his face with the back of one hand, before pushing himself upright to sit gingerly on his sore and beaten ass, leaning heavily to one side to try and lessen the smarting pain that shot through him.

Sephiroth watched him keenly. "I do hope you're not thinking of wiping your dirtied hand on me?" he said. "Because, I promise you, the punishment I would dish out for that insolence would make it seem, so not worth it."

Casting his eyes to the floor, Cloud grudgingly proceeded to clean his hand off on the blanket that was still wrapped around him. He had indeed intended on doing just what the man accused him of. But now, having been warned of a possible harsh punishment for doing so, he decided not to push his luck. The last few weeks had been bad enough, with beatings virtually every day. He was learning, slowly, who was the boss.

"Stand up."

With only the slightest show of hesitation, Cloud did as he was told, allowing the blanket to fall to the floor, knowing that he wouldn't be allowed to keep it wrapped around himself. The general liked to see him naked.

"Go the wall and face it. Arms out, head down."

Cloud obeyed, walking to the nearest wall, placing his hands palm down against it, and lowering his head as he did so. This was nothing new to him. This was just one of the ways in which the silver haired man had beaten him before.

He wondered what it was he had done this time to deserve a flogging. Perhaps because he didn't have the strength to carry both men at the same time? Or maybe because he had left the room without asking for permission?

As Sephiroth approached him from behind, Cloud tensed his back muscles, waiting to feel the crack of something over his back. On the last occasion, it had been the generals thick leather belt, the buckle catching him a smarting blow between his shoulder blades. And that had been because Cloud had dared to say something to the man after he had ordered that Cloud remain silent.

Cloud was not prepared for the soft, gentle caress of a finger running down his spine, rubbing almost tenderly at the fresh bruises and gashes on his ribcage.

Sephiroth tutted when the boy lifted his head and dared to glance back over his shoulder, and he used his free hand to gently push the prisoners face back towards the wall.

"You don't move...unless I tell you to move," he instructed, the finger that was on the ribcage digging into the boys skin with malice, driving his point home.

Biting his lip to prevent himself from crying out, Cloud squeezed his eyes tight shut as the silver haired man proceeded with his soft touches, his hand now trailing down lower, sliding over Clouds marked ass, the fingers cupping the abused and flamed cheeks, sometimes making small circular motions, sometimes gripping and squeezing the fleshy globes hard.

The general smirked when he delved his hand between the tops of the boys thighs, and his fingers brushed lightly up against the prisoners testes as he dragged his long nails up and down the sensitive area. He deliberately let his thumb stroke and touch the hanging sac.

Cloud felt himself starting to harden at what the man was doing, and tried to will the sprouting erection away. He kept telling himself that this was wrong. But, it felt so good. And his body hadn't felt good since he had first been captured.

He shuddered, trying desperately to concentrate, to stop the sensations of pleasure that were shooting though him. Suddenly, Clouds whole body was a mass of tingles, as the other mans hand closed around his cock, and held on.

"_Don't!" _he begged, his eyes flying open, his head spinning round to face the general, totally forgetting to obey the order he had been given.

"Why not?"

"You...you can't do this," Cloud cried, confusion showing on his face. Where was the beating he had been expecting? That he could handle that. But this...

"Sssh," Sephiroth whispered, his closed hand beginning to pump the boy. "Just enjoy it. Imagine I'm a woman, if it makes you feel better."

Cloud turned his flushed face away, lowering his forehead till it touched the cooling smooth surface of the wall. He now had to bite his lips together to stop the cry of ecstasy that wanted to be uttered, to prevent himself from begging the man to pump harder, to squeeze tighter.

"You like this, don't you?" Sephiroth purred, whispering the words in the boy's ear, his hand continuing to manipulate his prisoner's cock. His fingers were squeezing the rod of hard flesh, while the thumb caressed the tip of the mushroom shaped helmet, relishing in smearing the leaking pre cum all over the sating smooth crown. And all the while the general watched with interest the expressions fleeting across the prisoners face, as the boy struggled vainly with his conflicting emotions. "You like this..._a lot_!"

Cloud could only nod dumbly at the statement. He could hardly deny that his body was enjoying the administrations and attention it was receiving, nor the sensations that were shooting through him. Not when the general held the evidence of his growing pleasure in his strong hands. Unable to control himself, his hips began to thrust in time with Sephiroths hand movement.

In a mental act of defiance over what was being done to him, Cloud did as the general had suggested, and imagined that it was the pretty, shy, brunette haired girl at home whom he fancied, that was masturbating him.

"Aerith...Aerith..."

With a shudder that tore through his entire body from head to toe, he climaxed, his breathing hitched and panting, the girls name echoing one final time around the room.

Sephiroth's hand remained tight around Clouds pulsating cock, helping to milk the organ dry. The general was amazed at how hard and how heavy the boy had come. His orgasm seemed to last for minutes, and at the end of it he flopped back easily into Sephiroths arms, almost as if his ejaculation had totally drained him, and left him helpless.

Lifting the hand that was now covered in the boys leavings, Sephiroth proceeded to wipe the gooey thick mess off in the spiky blond locks, smiling as the prisoner slowly regained his composure.

"Remember, that was an important lesson that I taught you there," he said, his words slow and deliberate. The hand that was cleaning itself of sperm tightened in the boys hair. "You have just learned that it is _me_ who governs whether you feel pleasure..." The hand suddenly pushed the boys head forward sharply, causing him to head butt the solid brick wall.

"...Or whether you feel... pain."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Cloud stood dejectedly beneath the shower as the stinging jet of hot water cascaded over his hunched shoulders, before flowing down over his stooped back and trickling between his ass cheeks.

His whole body was tense, his eyes and his fists closed tight. He wanted to hurt something, to smash something, to dispel the wretched way he felt about himself and the situation he found himself in.

For the past three days, the general had subjected Cloud to the same humiliating treatment as he had done when the dark haired man had come to visit. Forcing Cloud to his hands and knees, straddling him and making Cloud bear the brunt of his weight as he lifted long lean legs from up off the floor and kicking at Clouds sides, each day sitting on the boys bowed back a little longer, hitting and slapping at Clouds ass with the ruler a little harder.

Cloud had found by the third day that his arms felt much stronger, that he was able to ignore the stinging blows to his rear and concentrate on keeping his arms and legs moving in unison. Instead of only just being able to carry the general once or twice around the room, by today, the third day, Cloud found that he had been able to continue until the silver haired man himself had put a stop to it, and had climbed off the sweaty boys back, dismounting and standing beside him with his hands on his hips and a pleased smile on his face.

If that were all that the general had demanded of him, Cloud would not now be in the shower, berating his misfortune.

No, Sephiroth had also continued with what had happened _after_ his friend had left the room that day, touching Cloud inappropriately, taking hold of his manhood and forcing him to hardness, not releasing his grip until he had made Cloud climax, proving over and over again that that he did indeed have the power of pain and pleasure over Clouds existence..

The first time he had done it, had taken Clouds cock in his gloved hand after riding his back again, Cloud had tried to stop him, had tried to resist. He'd recalled how easily the man had got him to an aroused state the day before, recalled the mortified way he had felt as he spilled all over the generals fingers. And recalled too the way his head had been slammed into the wall as he was still shuddering from his orgasm. Cloud didn't want to lose control over his body like that again, and so he had tried to prevent the silver haired man from touching him.

And had gotten beaten badly for his efforts.

The second time, the very next day after Clouds beating, he had tried only marginally to prevent the man's fingers from taking hold of his cock, of making him hard. Of making him come. Instead, Cloud had tried to fight the feelings that were sweeping thought his body, rather than the man himself. But the general had refused to release Clouds member, stroking and pumping it, until he had made the boy climax. And then he had left the room, a mocking smile dancing on his thin lips.

Today though...today had been different.

After successfully carrying the general around the outer room on his back for over an hour without stalling, the man had stood up, apparently pleased with the boys efforts, and had sent him to rest on the pallet, where Cloud had laid curled up, one arm tucked beneath his head, waiting for the order to present himself.

He could hear the general in the outer room, his quill pen scratching on parchment, signifying that he was busy. Cloud had kept his eyes glued to the door.

When the tall silver haired man had come into the bedroom, and he fixed his gaze on Cloud with that sardonic leer of his, Cloud had felt his heart quicken, had felt his face flush. But worst of all, he had felt his cock stiffen in anticipation of what the man was about to do.

He tried to tell himself that he didn't crave the man's touch, that he didn't want this. And yet at the same time, his traitorous body was crying out to be handled, to be stroked.

Suddenly, and without being told to do so, Cloud had sat himself up in the present position, placing his hands behind his head, opening his knees wide, pushing his hips forward and displaying his erect cock.

He'd waited with baited breath, hoping against hope that the man's fingers would grip him, would pump him, would make him feel good again.

And yet at the same time, he had feared the man ignoring his obviously blatant need, of mocking him for offering himself, dreading the humiliation of rejection.

But Sephiroth hadn't denied him.

And now no amount of scalding water could wash off the filth that Cloud felt inside. To let the man do that to him, to offer it to his captor himself...and to enjoy it.

With a strangled sob, Cloud lifted his arms and began to assault the walls of the shower cubicle surrounding him, pounding his fists against the ceramic tiles in a rage, telling himself over and over again that such a thing wouldn't happen again, that the next time the general reached for him, he would move away, that he didn't care if the man beat him to death for it.

Eventually, worn out and unconvinced, he sank to the floor and just sat there with his head bowed, his arms clasped around his drawn up knees, and his tears falling and washing away with the cascading water.

He wanted to go home. He wanted to be with his friends again, drinking and smoking, flirting with the women. This imprisonment he was in was wrong. He should have been interrogated, sent for trial, sentenced. Not penned in and treated like some sort of wild animal. He had rights. And yet, according to the general, he had no such thing. Cloud recalled a certain conversation from two days ago.

"You can't do this to me," he had yelled, curling up into a ball as the silver haired man's fists had pummeled into his body.

"Oh, I think you'll find you're mistaken," Sephiroth had calmly replied. "I think you'll find I can do pretty much what I want with you."

"I'm a prisoner of war," Cloud had argued, his voice rising shrilly as he fought the pain that tore through his body at the prolonged beating. "I demand a fair trial."

"You are _nothing_. And nothing begets……. nothing."

"My name is Cloud Strife...I am an officer in..."

The beating had continued on relentlessly. Eventually, Cloud had given up trying to insist on his rights, trying instead to reason with the man the next day, when he seemed almost sorry for the bruises he had caused.

"You know, my friends will be asking about me, wondering where I am," he had said, as the general had rubbed soothing ointment over Clouds aching skin. "They won't give up until they hear from me."

The fingers touching him pressed a fraction harder as they circled the darkening flesh, the only sign that his words had annoyed the general.

"As far as your friends are concerned, you're already dead," Sephiroth had replied. Cloud had shaken his head in disbelief.

"They wouldn't believe that, just because you said it was so. They would demand to see my body."

"A body is an easy thing to provide," the general had answered, matter-of-factly. "You'd be amazed at how easy it is to find one much like yours in both size and shape. Malnourishment...Punishment...Suicide. So many different ways for a person to die in here. Of course, our sincerest condolences were also sent back with the body."

Cloud had known instinctively that the man hadn't been lying. He had no need to. And that was why, when the general had reached again for Clouds cock, Cloud had only tried resisting a little. He knew there was no point in fighting the man. Not without the hope of being released, or rescued.

And today...

Well, today Cloud had come to realize that if he were to live, and if he were to live pain free then...

Then that was why he had found himself on his knees, offering himself to his abusive captor. The general wanted Cloud submissive, so Cloud would become submissive.

But that didn't mean he had to like it. Or that he had to forgive himself. It was just something he knew he had to do, in order to survive.

"No matter how long you stay in there, you won't dissolve and find escape down the plughole."

Clouds head flew up and he stared at the silver haired man standing in the bathroom, holding out an open towel. With a quick scrub at his face to hide any traces of his tears, he stood up and switched the water off, stepping out of the cubicle and walking slowly towards the waiting man.

Sephiroth wrapped the over sized piece of fluffy white cloth around the boy, rubbing briskly at wet skin, drying forearms and shoulders, before walking briskly out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

Cloud followed behind sheepishly, making sure to completely cover his lower half from view with the towel, holding on tightly to the ends so that they wouldn't unfold. He knew it was only a temporary cover, and that the general would have him discard it within minutes. But for now, it was all he had, and he clung to it.

The general seemed to be busy sorting something out on the bed. Cloud could hear the clinking of chains, and for a moment his heart dropped. He hadn't been chained to anything for quite a while now, and he wondered what sort of sadistic plan the man had in mind for him.

Without even turning from what he was looking at on the bed, Sephiroth threw something small and light back at Cloud. It was a semi sheer scrap of fabric, and Cloud stared at it in puzzlement as it settled on the floor.

"Well, don't just stand there. Put it on," the general snapped in irritation when Cloud continued to just look at it.

It was a loin cloth, and a very small loin cloth. The two parts that were supposed to cover up the ass and the crotch area were barely adequate. And the shiny textile of the material was virtually see-through. Donning such a garment somehow made Cloud feel even more undressed than if he were naked, and he stood there wearing it awkwardly, a blush rising on his face.

The general turned around from the bed, his eyes appraising the view before him. He seemed satisfied with what he saw, and laying hands on Cloud's waist, he slowly spun him around to take in a long lingering look at the boy's rear.

"Very nice," he purred, his covered fingers sliding over the smooth curvature of the boy's ass cheeks. "Very nice indeed," he said again, as he felt the soft trembling from the body he was touching.

Reluctantly pulling his hand away, the general turned his attention back to the bed, and what remained lying upon it.

It was a chained leash, and Sephiroth picked it up lovingly, letting his fingers caress and feel the cold metal links in the same way they had just caressed and touched the boy's firm warm body.

Catching his full lower lip between his teeth, trying to contain the inner excitement that was building inside him, the general held onto the leather handled looped end of the chain and turned to face the blond, who stared at him with frightened, large blue eyes.

"Head back," Sephiroth ordered, holding out the attachment end towards the collar on the prisoner's neck. "I'm going out, and I'm taking you with me."

Without question, Cloud obeyed.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I hope this chapter makes up to all of you that ever doubted me writing Zack in character, lol. And, to any readers that are sweet enough to review, please be patient for my response, as I will be away for a couple of weeks getting rest and relaxation. But I promise faithfully that any and all reviews will get a reply.

Stephy, I love you, and I'm going to miss not talking with you every day. Hope this in some little way compensates. Mwah.

...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,

Chapter 17

Cloud hadn't really thought about the consequences of leaving the room that he had been confined in for weeks, dressed only in the skimpy outfit the general had tossed at him. All he had thought about was that he was finally getting a chance to scout out his surroundings, to map out any possible escape routes, anything that might help him to get away from his incarceration.

So it was with a gut wrenching feeling of dismay, that he realized obtaining his freedom wasn't going to be as easy as he might have hoped for.

As soon as the general had opened the door, and had stood aside to let Cloud pass through first, the man must have sensed Clouds eagerness to be out of the room, and he had pulled Cloud up sharply by yanking at the chain that connected them, pulling Cloud back around to face him as he snarled a warning message.

"This is a treat for you, boy. A luxury. Don't muck it up. I expect you to be on your best behavior. You know now how to address me, how to stand, walk and kneel. Your lessons have been easy so far, and you've progressed very well, for which I am pleased, hence the little reward. But..."

Here, the general had taken hold of Clouds chin and had tightened his grip on the boy's jaw, forcing his head back unbearably until tears leaked from behind blue closed eyes.

"But..." Sephiroth continued, his fingers biting in cruelly to the flesh he held in his grasp. "I can continue with harsher lessons just as easily, if you fail me today."

Now, paddling along barefoot behind the tall silver haired man, Cloud came to realize that, even as he was looking around trying desperately to discover some avenue of eventual release, others were standing still and staring open mouthed at him as he walked by them, led by the neck on a chain, like a dog.

The first few people that he and the general had passed in the grey tiled, bare walled corridors, had remained silent, acknowledging the general's presence with curt bows or hasty salutes as Sephiroth marched proudly forward, head held high, eyes looking straight to the fore.

Cloud's own head had dipped in shame at his predicament, at his being led around on the end of a leash, and his cheeks had flushed fiery red in embarrassment as he became acutely aware of the eyes boring into the back of his body. He didn't need to look up at the people to know what was catching their interest. It was his nearly exposed ass. He knew he couldn't do anything to cover that, but he did cup his hands and try to hide his barely concealed genitals as best as he could.

The public walk of humiliation seemed to last an eternity for Cloud, and he concentrated his mind on the generals footsteps, trying to listen only to the sharp clicking the man's booted heels made upon the stone floor, rather than the snickers and whispered comments that were being made upon their passing.

Finally, Sephiroth led the way into a large open room, thickly carpeted, the soft fibers giving way a little beneath Clouds feet. The soft springy cushioning was a welcome relief from the cold, hard flagstones he had just walked, and he flexed his toes, enjoying the luxuriousness of it.

The low humming of machines prompted Cloud to raise his head again, and as the general continued to pull at him via the leash, Cloud stared around in amazement.

The room was filled wall to wall with computers, and behind the screen monitor of each one, sat a white coated figure of a male, their fingers busily tapping away at the key pads in front of them. No one paid any attention whatsoever to the passage of Sephiroth and his prisoner, too enwrapped in whatever they were working on to turn and greet them. The general didn't even seem to mind being ignored, his long stride unfaltering.

At the far end of the room, Sephiroth finally stopped and opened a glass panelled door, leading the way towards a desk that was placed in front of a huge open span window that showed the outside world to Cloud for the first time in months.

His heart soared as he finally gazed out upon the clear blueness of a morning sky, the lush greenery of the surrounding forests, and in the far off distance, the shimmering haze of a sun dappled great lake. It all looked so surreal to him, and it wasn't until he felt the pressure of a hand pushing down on his shoulder to make him kneel, that he realised he had been captivated by such a simple scene.

Bowing to Sephiroth's silent order, Cloud tore his eyes away from the window, turning his concentration instead back on the man in charge of him. He knelt passively as he had been shown, his knees slightly open, his hands behind his head.

The general pulled a keyboard towards himself, flicking on the computer screen in front of him, before looking down at the obedient slave. He gave a contented huff of approval that the boy had thus far behaved and remembered his training, and he softened a little.

"You may sit on your ass and fold your hands in your lap," he stated. "I may be here for quite some time."

Without a word, Cloud seated himself in the more comfortable position.

The time seemed to drag so slowly for the blond captive. He was bored, and restless. Occasionally, he would sneak his face around to steal a peek out of the windows, not daring to be caught doing so without permission. He knew how the general hated him moving when he was working. Cloud was expected to sit stone sit. But his muscles began to ache and cramp, and he longed to stretch out his legs. He also needed to pee very badly. He hesitated to ask for permission though. The general was a hard man to read. One day, Cloud could ask for something and be granted it, yet another time, the silver haired man would all but beat him senseless for daring to speak without being spoken to.

Becoming desperate, Cloud started to fidget with the chained metal links that led from his collar. Sephiroth had secured the handled loop of the leash beneath one of the legs of the chair he was sitting upon, meaning that he would have to stand up in order to free the loop and let Cloud rise to use the bathroom. And, noticing the fast and furious way the man was typing on the keys in front of him, Cloud didn't think that now would be a wise time to disturb him.

His hand stole into his groin, and his fingers circled and squeezed his cock tightly in order to try and hold it in. He mentally willed himself to think of something else to take his mind off of his predicament, unconsciously rocking back and forth a little as he fought an inner battle with his body's needs.

There was a sharp rap of knuckles on the door, and after Sephiroth's call to enter a young blonde haired woman poked her head into the room. Her top was low cut and revealing, two rounded half moons breasts clearly on display. Clouds eyes opened wide, all thoughts of needing to pee gone in an instant, as he felt himself twitch in arousal.

"What do you want, Scarlet? State your business, and be gone."

Sephiroth's voice was cold and flat. He obviously was not affected by the young woman's charms. She didn't seem to care though, her eyes lighting up with excitement as she took in the general and the almost naked golden haired boy sat so quietly beside him, her gaze lingering on where Clouds hand was.

"Rufus wants a word. Now. This minute. Pronto. As in, get your sweet fanny moving this very second."

Sephiroth stopped his typing, and looked up at her for the first time.

"Scarlet," he drawled. "Get out of here. Leave. Go. As in, fuck off."

The door slammed.

Fifteen carefully timed minutes went by before Sephiroth stopped typing, switched off his computer, stood up and began heading towards the door.

"Sir...Please..." Cloud dared to call out after him. The pressure inside his guts was starting to become unbearable.

"Don't...Just, don't," the general warned, holding up a hand to stop him from talking any further. "You will just sit there, and you will wait for my return. What you have to say can be dealt with then."

Cloud watched him leave the room in dismay. He really, really needed to empty his bladder. His stomach was aching, and dribbles were escaping out over his fingers.

Taking a look around the room in desperation, his eyes settled on a large potted plant in a corner. It looked like it could do with watering.

He was mid-stream, his flow almost done, when the door suddenly opened again. In shock and horror, Cloud spun around, spilling the last drops of urine on the floor, his heart hammering against his ribs, his eyes large and terrified, as he expected to be confronted by the general standing there. Instead, he was faced with the amused smirking countenance of Sephiroth's first in command, Zack.

Wiping wet fingers dry on his thighs, Cloud tried to explain his behavior, his words choking in his throat.

"I...I..."

"Must have been _pretty_ desperate, to do something as suicidal as pissing in one of the general's prized plant pots," Zack chimed in. His voice carried a hint of laughter to it, and his eyes showed his sympathy for the plight the boy faced upon Sephiroth's return.

Hitting the communicator on the desk top, Zack barked out a command for an assistant to come in and remove the soiled foliage, and to bring in some rags and warm soapy water.

"Well, it's Sephiroth's own fault for leaving you here alone without anyone to grant you permission to use the toilet," Zack drawled, when he saw the incredulous look upon the blond boy's face. "Okay, while the pot is being got rid of, lets do away with the rest of the evidence eh? The smell, and the wet patch. Don't want a massacre on Seph's return now, do we?"

As the offending plant was removed, Zack started throwing the windows open wide, instructing Cloud to clean up the spilt piss from the carpet, and to then wipe his messy hands, leg and cock off with the suds.

As Cloud was finishing rubbing at his hands, Zack stepped forward and took the rag from him, tossing it into the water before reaching for a dry cloth and wiping the boy down. His touch was gentle, kind, and almost seductive.

Cloud raised his eyes and stared speechlessly at the nape of Zack's neck as he was bent over him, drying him. He wondered what it would feel like to have this man's hand upon his cock. But Zack stopped shy of wiping him there, standing back up instead, and kissing Clouds forehead chastely.

"Is that how he left you?" Zack asked, indicating the way Cloud was stood un-tethered by the side of the computer chair.

"No sir. He..."

"I suggest you get back into place as quickly as possible then. I'm sure Sephiroth won't be gone much longer now. He never stays at the meetings till the end. Hears what he has to hear, and then dismisses himself."

Cloud had just the time to sink to his knees and reattach the looped handle of the leash beneath the chair leg, before the general walked in.

Sephiroth stopped with some surprise at seeing the dark haired man move to stand by the open window at his entrance, and his green suspicious eyes immediately went to the boy trembling at his feet, before slowly going back to Zack.

Cloud kept his head down, a red flush of guilt flooding his face. He was scared that if he looked at the general, the man would somehow be able to read his mind about what he had done, and know what had occurred in the room.

"Something happen here that I need to know about?" Sephiroth inquired, an eyebrow quirking.

"Yeah," Zack replied amicably. He knew the general too well to try a blatant out and out lie, so he simply bent the truth. "I came in here, and I kissed your boy. I know, I know...I took advantage. But hey Seph, it's your own fault for leaving such a pretty little thing unattended."

At the scowl he received, Zack gave a soft laugh and headed towards the door.

"And the reason I came by in the first place is because I had to drop off that report you wanted on the mutated materia. You'll find it on your desk. And oh, Seph..." Zack paused in the doorway, his eyes alight with laughter and his face full of smiles. "I got rid of that pissing plant that was in here. Monstrosity, it was..."

"Whatever Zack. Now, let me get on with my work."

Trying to keep the spreading grin off his face, Cloud threw the dark haired man a look of sheer gratitude, and Zack threw him back a wink.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

This chapter is dedicated to all my fantastic reviewers, for their loyal support and for the kind wishes given for me to have a great time while on holiday. Grin. I did!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 18

The general continued to work in silence, Cloud kneeling obediently at his feet. Occasionally Sephiroth would turn his head slightly to look down at the bowed form, but other than that, he showed no acknowledgement of the boy's presence.

Cloud felt that his knee caps were going to seize up. He knew he would have difficultly in standing when his captive decided that it was time to return to their quarters.

_Their quarters..._

Cloud wondered why he had thought of the generals rooms in that way. Sephiroths quarters they might well be, and apart from the certain area that the man called his 'playroom', it was a pleasant set of rooms to be sure. But to Cloud, pleasant or no, it was still to be considered a prison, somewhere to be escaped from. And the sooner the better, he thought, if he were beginning to think that he belonged there in those rooms with the silver haired man.

The door opened, breaking the monotony of the passing few hours, and Cloud looked up and watched as a nervous, fidgety young man came in and addressed the seated general, inquiring if he needed anything.

"Yes," Sephiroth answered, his fingers and eyes never leaving the task before him. "Fetch me a fresh pitcher of water, and a clean glass."

The nervous man retreated back out of the room, almost bowing as he went, as if he were leaving the presence of royalty.

Cloud wondered if perhaps he should have placed his hands behind his head in the present stance when the servant had entered, but the general didn't make any remark upon it, nor did he turn to chastise him, so he thought that maybe he wouldn't get punished for not doing so.

Within a few minutes, the servant returned and he carefully placed the pitcher of iced water that he was carrying upon a free area next to the general's arm.

"Shall I pour for you, sir?"

A simple nod from the silver head and the servant hastily picked up the glass and began to pour, lifting the filled glass to his own lips and taking a small sip from the tumbler first, before offering the drink to the seated man.

As Sephiroth took the glass and raised it to his mouth, the servant began to turn away, only to have one wrist caught in a bruising vice like grip as he was swung back around to face a suddenly furious general.

"What the _hell_ do you call this?" Sephiroth bellowed.

Even Cloud blanched at the sound of the irate voice, and he shivered as the temperature in the room suddenly dropped several degrees at once. With blinding clarity, Cloud realized that his captor's bad mood had somehow been a factor in the lowering of the temperature in the room, his ill temper somehow affecting the level of heat loss. And he began to wonder just what sort of man he was up against.

The terrified servant that was held fast within the generals hold was visibly trembling and shaking, his knocking knees barely able to hold him up.

"I swear sir, it is only plain water...you saw me try it. There is nothing in it."

The poor man was babbling, his words almost incoherent as he spoke fast and urgently. "Here sir, please...pass me the glass and I will drink from it again to prove to you that it is untainted."

The tight grip on the held wrist increased, and the man finally succumbed to the bone crunching pressure and fell to the floor, his pained face showing the distress he was in, the hand that was being squeezed starting to turn white and mottled. His fingers were clawed and grasping, as if reaching out desperately for freedom.

"I...I promise, sir...there is nothing in your drink," he tried again, desperately.

"It is not the _drink_ that I am concerned about," the general responded, his voice as cold as the room now was.

"But...but...then sir, what?"

Sephiroth raised the glass of water up that he held in his free hand.

"What do you call _this_?" he demanded.

The held servant looked puzzled at the nearly full tumbler of liquid. He shook his head, not understanding the question or the problem.

"LOOK!" Sephiroth roared, pushing the offending item up close to the held mans face. "This glass is filthy. You _dare _to serve me water from a dirty container?"

Both Cloud and the servant stared at the crystal glass, its shiny surface clean and sparkling. The man's mouth opened and he tried to speak, but no words would come out. He knew nothing he said would make any difference. If he argued and said that the glass was not dirty, after the general had said that it was, or if he played dumb and went along with the general in agreeing that indeed the glass was dirty, the outcome of his fate would be the same either way.

In desperation, he turned his eyes upon the blond boy who was looking at him with such sympathy in his blue eyes. But no help was to be forthcoming from there.

The sound of the glass being dashed against a wall, the tinkling of the broken shards falling to the floor, filled the air of the hushed room.

Moving with reflexes as quick as lightening the general stood up and still gripping the servant, dragged the man behind him to where he had thrown the glass, moving his hand now from its painful grip on the mans wrist and grabbing instead a fistful of hair, pushing and forcing the mans face down close towards the jagged and broken pieces of crystal.

"If you ever.._ever..."_ Sephiroth hissed, "dare to serve me from a dirty glass again, so help me, I swear you will wear a reminder on your face for the remainder of your days. Now get up," he spat, finally releasing the quaking, crying man. "Get up, and get me a fresh glass. And make sure that it is a clean one this time."

As the man hastened towards the door, and freedom, Sephiroth called out and halted him. Almost reluctantly, the man froze where he stood, and looked back, making no move to step closer to the general, his frightened eyes staring and wondering what was about to happen now.

Casually, almost with distain, Sephiroth retook his seat and pulled at the chain that attached his prisoner to the chair.

Feeling the tug on his collar, Cloud crawled towards the general, his glance nervously switching between the silver haired man and the servant standing by the door. He wondered if he too were in for some form of punishment, simply because his captor was in a bad mood.

Lifting the boys head up, Sephiroth unclipped the chain from the collar bound around his neck, freeing Cloud from its restraint and urging the kneeling cadet to stand.

"Take this boy with you," the general said, addressing the still cowering servant. "You can show him where the pitchers, water and glasses are kept. Go on boy, what are you waiting for? Move!"

As a swinging hand connected with his ass in a stinging slap, Cloud found he didn't need telling twice. Almost as if his aching muscles had never hurt, he hurried after the quickly scurrying servant, who seemed as if he were trying to put as much distance between himself and the general as possible in as short a time as he was capable of.

Even though Cloud had to practically run to keep up, he still took the time to look left and right, always hopeful of seeing something to his advantage.

But every single door they passed seemed to be guarded, and every single window was too high and inaccessible.

The servant led the way to a big open room where a huge table in the middle of the floor was stacked with pitchers and glasses. There were several large grey metal refrigerators, which the servant opened to show Cloud that they contained virtually everything that anyone needed.

Cold meats, salads, eggs, prepared sandwiches, bottles of wine and mouth watering desserts, all were stacked neatly within the cold chambers.

"Not that you'll ever really need to open the fridges with the food in them. The general never has anything from those. But I thought I would show you them, just in case," the servant informed Cloud, before leading the way over to a smaller steel fridge that had a drink dispenser on the front of the door.

"Here, this is all _he _ever partakes of. Simple cold water."

The servant turned and picked up a clean pitcher from the central table, casting a critical eye over the jug before returning back to the fridge with the drinks dispenser and placing the jug beneath the nozzle, depressing the button on the door to allow the cold water to flow. Once full, he handed the filled container to Cloud.

But..." Cloud objected. "He has a jug of water already. What will he want with another?"

"Trust me," the servant replied knowingly. "If I go back there without one, I'll be in the wrong. He's going to find fault no matter what I do, so I'm just trying to cover all my bases. Here, you pick a glass for him and see if you can appease his foul mood. I swear there was nothing wrong with that glass I gave him. Probably nothing more than a speck of dust."

Cloud approached the table and chose a glass, holding it up high towards the single light bulb dangling from the ceiling. He couldn't see anything, but just to be on the safe side he put the pitcher down and picked up a drying cloth, wiping both the inside and the outside of the glass thoroughly before setting the cleaned receptacle down upon a tray, careful not to let his fingertips touch the glass and leave smudge marks.

"Don't you feel a little, _underdressed_?" the servant asked, his roving eyes that were sliding over Clouds semi nude form glistening with lust. He himself was dressed appropriately in a smart black and burgundy uniform, but as he took in the boy's lack of apparel, he found he liked it.

Cloud turned his head from the servant's blatant stare, his cheeks burning with indignation.

"What choice do I have?" he retorted.

"I guess I was lucky," the servant said, moving to stand close to Cloud, moving closer again when Cloud tried to move away.

Realizing he wasn't going to be left alone, Cloud gave a resigned sigh.

"Lucky?" he asked, hoping that by talking to the man, he might be able to distract him from what he was obviously thinking.

"Yeah," the servant replied, closing the gap between them once more. "I heard the story about the blind prisoner, and how he came to be blinded. That could so easily have been me just now, back in there."

"The general...blinded someone?" Cloud asked, his voice hushed with dread.

"He did," the servant confirmed. "Story goes, this prisoner was an artist. He couldn't stand being held in one of those white cell rooms. Almost drove him insane."

Cloud nodded in understanding sympathy. Being incarcerated in one of those rooms himself had drove him to try and commit suicide. He listened agog as the servant continued on with his story.

"Well apparently, this artist made a paintbrush somehow out of his own hair, and started biting himself to draw blood to use as ink. Some of the guards say he painted the most amazing and intricate patterns and pictures on his cell walls. Unfortunately for him, word got back to the general about what was happening. They say he stormed in there in a rage, and literally tore the man's eyes from his head with his bare hands. His second in command tried to stop him, but its rumored that General Sephiroth was screaming, 'If these white walls of mine offend this prisoner's eyes so much, I'll make it so no view ever offends his eyes again!.' And that's just what he did do."

Nervous apprehension building within his stomach at the story, Cloud picked up the jug of water and added it to the tray, placing it next to the glass tumbler. He found himself imagining all sorts of gruesome scenarios awaiting him upon his return to the general's room, and his hands were trembling when he picked up his chosen items.

All the way back, Cloud tortured himself with what could possibly happen to him if the silver haired man found fault with anything. What if the general saw something on the glass that Cloud could not see? What if the water tasted bad? What if he...

Approaching the general's rooms, Cloud knew he had no choice but to go in. He tried to look confident, but his shaky hands spoke volumes for him. It was all he could do to try and prevent the water from spilling out over the sides of the pitcher, he was quaking so much.

Under the attentive servant's guidance, Cloud was shown how to stand to the side of the general's desk and pour the fresh water into the new glass. Then, hardly daring to breathe, Cloud picked the glass up and offered it to the silver haired man, who was still sat hunched up over the keyboard of his computer.

A discreet cough had Cloud pulling his pro-offered hand back sharply, and his face swung round to the servant, who motioned to Cloud to sip the water first.

Holding down a sigh of relief that the general hadn't seen his mistake, Cloud did as instructed and raised the drink to his mouth, careful not to let the glass make contact with his lips, only letting the tumbler rest on the top of his tongue, and allowing a small bit of the liquid to guide down his throat.

At a nod from the watching servant, Cloud lowered the glass and then offered it again to the general.

Accepting the drink, Sephiroth inspected the glass minutely, before lifting it to his own mouth and downing the water all in one gulp, throwing his head back as he did so.

Cloud watched with mixed emotions as the man drank, his eyes locked onto the generals dilating throat. He was confused. He knew he wanted to slit that piece of exposed flesh with a knife and yet...at the same time, he wanted to plant his lips against the smooth skin that was on show, again and again.

Feeling his face burn with shame and humiliation, Cloud forced himself to lower his eyes to the floor, forcing his mind to stop thinking such unwanted thoughts.

Placing the empty tumbler back on the tray, Sephiroth nodded his dismissal to the waiting servant, before addressing Cloud.

"You did well," he said, the approval plain to hear in his voice. "In future, I shall expect you to wait on me. From now on, you will be the one responsible for fetching and serving my refreshments."

Cloud lifted his glance up from the floor just enough to see the hastily retreating form of the servant who was hurrying towards the door. Once there the man paused momentarily, and this time it was _his_ eyes that stared back at Cloud with sympathy.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Sigh...you know what would be really nice? If even half the 109 people that have this story on alert were to leave a review...(looks out the window) Oohh look, a pig, flying...

Mood, dispondant...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 19

Over the next few days, Cloud found himself settling down easily into the new routine the general had implemented. The humiliating and embarrassing walk of shame that he had to endure twice each day, to and from the generals place of work, began to be nothing compared to the shame and disgust he felt for himself, with what he knew would happen upon their return to the generals private quarters.

Always, as soon as they entered the quiet rooms, the tall silver haired man would simply hold out one hand, and Cloud would have to dispense with the meager piece of cloth that was all he had to cover his nudity, untying the rag and handing it over.

Naked again, he would have to drop to his knees, opening his legs wide and presenting himself with his hands held behind his head, holding himself in that position and waiting until the general ordered him to stand, to brace himself against the wall, where Sephiroth would then commence to dish out any number of lashes with the flogger, for misdeeds he claimed Cloud had committed during the day.

And always, always, as Cloud stood there, his head and shoulders stooped, his back and his buttocks aching with the stinging from the blows, he knew what was coming next, and he knew he could do nothing to stop it, no more than he could stop the beatings.

Coming up close behind him, the general would toss the flogger to one side and proceed to run his hands over Cloud, drawing his fingers seductively over the tingling, bruised skin, forcing an arousal from the body that quivered beneath his teasing touch.

Then, satisfied that his prisoner was responding, Sephiroth would reach forward and masturbate Cloud, pumping at the hard young cock until the boy cried out and spilled his seed over the generals tightly clasped fingers.

Sometimes, the general would lick his hand clean of the spillage, but most other times he presented his messy fingers to Clouds mouth. At first, Cloud had refused, had been reluctant to taste his own sperm. But after some brutal persuasion from the general, Cloud no longer hesitated, and if offered now, he would instantly stick his tongue out and start lapping, swallowing the salty tang of his leavings as quickly as he possibly could.

Thankfully, once Cloud had ejaculated and the general had been cleaned off, the man always seemed to be satisfied, and he would let Cloud retire to his pallet, only bothering him again later in the evening, when he would give Cloud some food and drink, and allow him bathroom privileges.

The next day, the entire episode would be repeated.

What Cloud hated the most about it all, was the way his own body prickled with anticipation at the thought of the generals caressing, soothing touch once the punishing beating was over. He had never considered that being touched by another male could be so erotic, and when left alone with only his thoughts to keep him company, he always felt disgusted at the way his cock had so readily responded to the man's touch.

Sometimes, lying on his pallet in the dead of night, Cloud would wish that his tormentor were a female. That way at least, he would have been able to justify to himself the way he reacted to the pleasurable caresses. It would make life so much easier to bear. He knew that he was no longer being considered a prisoner of war, either by the general or any of the others that worked with the silver haired man. Cloud wondered if he had ever really been seen as such. Since the general had first taken possession of him, Cloud had simply become a toy, a plaything.

And that was the biggest hurt and shame that Cloud had to deal with. To be beaten, to be interrogated, to be given a trial and sentenced, Cloud could see the logic and reason to all that. He, like his comrades, would have been able to hold his head up high and do his time, knowing that before long he would be released and allowed to return back to his group a hero, recounting his tales of his bravery around the table with the others, impressing the females and hopefully managing to bed one of them on the strength of his story telling.

But this detainment that he now found himself in... there was no honor or story telling to be gotten from this. Who would want to admit to allies to being an enemy's plaything? And what woman would want to end up beneath him, knowing that a man had touched him intimately, and that he had enjoyed it?

And thinking these thoughts of home, Cloud suddenly became aware of something else. For the past few days, he had not even bothered to look any more for a way to escape. He was becoming use to his new way of life, becoming compliant. And that realization hurt him mentally inside much more than anything the general could do to his body physically.

Cloud began to realize with a touch of desperation, that he had to get away from the man, from his touch, and soon, before his mind and his body succumbed completely. If that happened then he would truly be lost, forever.

"Pour."

The simple command was given and Cloud snapped out of his boredom induced musings, forgetting in an instant all that he had just thought to himself about escaping, readily obeying, jumping up to his feet from his kneeling position and picking up the pitcher of water that was on the general's desk.

Pouring out a glassful he raised the tumbler first to the light to check its cleanliness, before lifting it to his lips and taking several small sips. Only then did he offer it out for the general to take. And as the silver haired man reached for it, his fingers brushed against Clouds, and just for a second blue eyes held the gaze of green, before lowering respectfully down to the floor.

"This water is warm," the general remarked. "Fetch fresh."

Cloud kept the sigh to himself as he placed the pitcher and glass upon a tray. Water that had been left sitting too long, that had been warmed by the sun's rays coming into the room. Of course, another excuse for the general to use when he was beating him tonight.

He was just reaching for the door handle to leave the room, when it opened before him and Commander Zack, the generals second in command came through.

Seeing the almost naked blond boy standing meekly in front of him, both hands holding onto the pitcher and tray protectively, the dark haired man couldn't resist temptation, and slapped hard at the boys pert, barely covered ass as he slipped by.

The slap he gave was hard, and the sound of the boys shocked and surprised indrawn hiss resounded around the room where the other computer workers were, drawing all eyes away from their work and focusing instead on the prisoner, who blushed beetroot red and rubbed at his smarting behind with one hand, while he mouthed off an obscenity towards his aggressor before he could stop himself.

"_Bastard!" _

Zack suddenly felt torn. It had felt good slapping the boy's ass, but he had not intended for it be so hard, nor for the boy to become an object of ridicule, as laughter and snide comments started up from the watching men.

"Hey, sorry about that," he began, but the boy just slammed his eyes at him and turned his flushed and angry face away, lowering his head against all the barbed comments and jeers thrown his way, and heading quickly towards the cafeteria area, his hand marked ass deriving more snickers and leers as he passed by the white coated workers.

"Why did you apologize?" Sephiroth asked, as Zack walked over to him, holding out the report that had been his reason for visiting.

"Eh?"

"You said sorry for smacking him. Why?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Zack watched as Sephiroth put the report down on the table, unread.

"And you covered for the boy Zack. Don't think I didn't know."

Zack turned innocent eyes towards the general. He knew better than to admit to anything, especially when the man used the same low voice that he was using now.

"And don't try to play ignorant with me. You know what I'm talking about. The removal of the plant in my work room?" A silver brow quirked upwards, and a tiny smirk graced thin lips when Zack still remained quiet. His silence was as good as an admission. "You did a very good job of trying to get rid of the evidence of what the boy did. But you forgot, with my sensitive sense of smell, the stench of fresh urine hit my nasal passages as soon as I entered the room like acid, the odour burning and rancid. The only reason I didn't explode and punish the boy was because he had tried to tell me there was something he needed before I left, but I was too busy to listen to him, plus I was annoyed with Scarlet. So I ignored his plea. Therefore..." There was the briefest of pauses. "...the blame lies with me."

Zack looked at his friend in perplexity, his mouth opening and closing silently like a fish, his eyes all agog.

"You like him!" he said at last, his voice hushed and awed, a hint of surprise in his tone. "I mean, you actually _like _the boy."

He fully expected a frosty silence, or a sharp retort in return, at the very least a glare to be cast his way, but instead Sephiroth, the fine upstanding general who never showed any emotion whatsoever, actually gave a small smile, and blushed.

Zack stood there, amazed, as the pale high cheekbones of his best friend took on a delightful pale pink hue, and he dropped his shining green eyes like a doe eyed girl.

This was something Zack had thought he would never witness, Sephiroth, in the first gushing grip of love, and with a prisoner no less, a prisoner who possibly hated his silver haired captive with a vengeance, and who would probably never return the same feelings back.

A part of Zack felt sorry for Sephiroth. Of all the paths in the world for his heart to follow, he had to go with the most complicated. But then, he mused, Sephiroth never was one to take the easy route in life. Why should finding love be any different?

"I knew it! I just knew it!" Zack exclaimed, slapping both his hands down upon his knees, a huge grin breaking out over his face. "You liked him from the moment you set eyes on him, didn't you? That's why you took him as your pet. Did your heart go pitter-patter when you saw him that first time in his cell, all chained up and beaten and defenceless? What was it about him that made him stand out as special, his spark of rebellion, even then, when faced with certain defeat?"

The green eyes lifted again, and the light that had been playing in them was shrouded, as Sephiroth retook control of his inner emotions.

"Zack...calm yourself down. For one, the boy is not my _pet. _He is simply my prisoner. And for two...I can assure you that I do not _like _him, at least not in the way that you are implying."

The dark haired man gave an exaggerated snort of laughter, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, okay Seph. I've seen the possessive way you escort that boy through the corridors these days, your hand on the small of his back. What happened to pulling him on his leash?"

The blush crept up again on the general's face, and the beautiful small smile that Zack rarely saw returned.

"I can't help it, Zack," Sephiroth finally admitted, his voice low, his eyes holding his friends gaze. "Every time I look at the boy I get a lump in my throat and I can't swallow. I want to continuously stare at him, even when he's just kneeling there, quiet and obedient. My fingers ache to be removed from my gloves, to reach out and touch his soft, smooth skin. And I hate that. It's a sign of weakness. That's why I have to hurt him, to eradicate these emotions that are rising for him. I don't want to feel like this, and its all his fault, for being so damn attractive."

"You're blaming him, for what you feel for him?" Zack asked incredulously. It would be just like the haughty general to lay the blame for something he couldn't control or understand at someone else's door. "I can't believe you Seph. Why don't you just admit it...you're falling in love with the boy."

"In love? Does being in love allow you to hurt that person? Does it let you get excited at leaving marks on his bare back? Well Zack, does it?"

"Does the boy get excited too? I think he does, or else you wouldn't be doing it," Zack countered.

Sephiroth's blush deepened, and he tore his eyes away from his friends scrutinizing stare to look out of the window.

"You think too much," he said simply.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

Finally! Writers block for this chapter has been defeated, lol.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

CHAPTER 20

Something was going on.

There was a tension in the air, a feeling of growing anticipation and excitement coming from the people that were being passed by, individuals who all seemed to stop and stare for longer, the whispered comments that they spoke behind cupped hands being made a little louder.

Cloud could feel a strange atmosphere building around him on his journeys to and from the general's place of work. He was getting use to the stares and barbed annotations from the people that they passed every day, but now it seemed to appear that the stares being made, and the whispers being uttered, were being directed at the tall silver haired man that walked tall and proud and with indifference on his face, and not at the pretty young blond boy that trotted along so submissively by his side.

Straining to catch snippets of the hushed conversations as he and the general continued on their way, his spiky haired head sometimes swinging back to try to keep the flow of words audible, Cloud tried to make sense of the words he heard.

_Rematch...Spar...Unrivalled..._

If the general heard these quiet murmurings, then he never made any mention of them. His face always stayed passively towards the front, his features seemingly frozen, never looking to the left nor the right.

Even entering the long computer room on route to Sephiroth's office, Cloud noticed the difference in the men there, and their attitude towards the man. They all but bowed and stepped back out of his way, smiles lifting their normally straight mouths upwards into curving welcoming arches. And again Cloud would hear the low buzz of animated murmurings as the general walked on by nonchalantly and without comment, passing silently into his own private work area.

As the next few days progressed, and the hum of excitement appeared to grow, Cloud felt more and more confused as some of the gawking people became braver, and started blatantly coming up to the general, patting him on the back in friendly approach and offering words of support.

"You know I'll be rooting for you, don't you General?"

"Will you be giving any of the young ones a fighting chance this year, sir?"

"I lost a lot of money last time Sephiroth. I know who I'll be laying my coins on this time. _You..._."

The silver haired man seemed to take each and every greeting with aloofness. He would simply shrug off the hands that were laid on him and give a non committal snort, treating the attention lavished on him with disdain before proceeding to his destination, not even looking to see if his prisoner followed in his wake, so confident was he that Cloud would be following meekly.

Cloud was tempted to ask him what was going on. There was every possibility that the man would tell him. But Cloud didn't want to start a conversation with his captor. It was as much as he could bear simply being in the same room as the general, his captor, his tormentor. He certainly didn't want it to seem as if he were wishing to strike up a friendly banter with him.

And so Cloud kept his burning questions to himself, and continued trying to catch the words of the gossip mongers that they passed by on their daily walks, trying to use the small snatches of information that he gathered from the whispering groups to fit together the pieces of the puzzle.

He was no closer to understanding anything two days later, when luckily for him, the same young man who'd had the unfortunate incident with the dirty glass in Sephiroths office was also in the cafeteria area at the same time that Cloud had been sent for fresh water.

The two of them had bumped into each other several times over the last few weeks, and during the brief time that it took them to fill their pitchers they had conversed, leading Cloud to learn that the mans name was Peters, and that he was the fourth son of a fourth son. Not that Cloud really cared about knowing that Peter's favourite colour was yellow, or that the man liked to play chess in his spare time. Cloud was just happy to have someone to talk to, a friendly face in a hostile world of strangers.

"Who are you putting your money on?" Peters asked now, as Cloud went about selecting his choice of glass, placing it on a tray before picking up a pitcher and proceeding towards the small fridge that contained the chilled water for the general.

"Huh?"

"I bet you'll be rooting for your master, like any dutiful little slave should," Peters continued. "Me, I'm going to be banking on Tonkin's winning this time round. He was _really_ close last year, lost by just a hair's breath. I've heard that he's worked hard on improving himself for this year's event. He's determined to beat the general, and I for one think that he will do it this time, too."

"I have no ideal what the fuck you're talking about," Cloud admitted, his voice abrupt, a little irked at the 'dutiful slave' comment. He kept his annoyed blue eyes fixed firmly on the clear liquid that poured from the dispenser.

Peters came to stand behind Cloud, blocking him in, his warm breath tickling the small hairs on the back of Clouds neck, watching silently as the jug slowly filled.

"Excuse me," Cloud said, shutting off the small tap and turning to face Peters, thrusting the full pitcher out a little with the clear intention of tipping the wet contents over the man if he refused to budge.

Holding his stance for only a moment longer, Peters smiled before stepping to one side and allowing Cloud to pass across to the large central table, continuing to watch as the blond boy carefully arranged his chosen items upon the tray for balance.

"You want to have a little side wager with me on the outcome?" Peters asked, moving closer to Cloud once again, but making sure not to touch him.

Cloud knew he should have been making his way back with the water, but he suddenly realised that here was a chance to find out exactly what was going on, what all the hushed whispers and excited glances were about. A few more minutes waiting for his drink wasn't going to kill the general, Cloud reasoned to himself.

"Make a wager on the outcome of _what, _exactly?" he asked, his fingers seemingly playing idly with the edges of the tray, trying to cover his nervousness at being so close to getting answers.

"The outcome of the sparring contest... At the end of the Conglomerate Ball," Peters replied, looking at Cloud quizzically. "Jeez, you really don't have a clue what I'm talking about, do you?" he exclaimed, seeing the blank expression on Clouds face at what he had just been told.

"I'm not from these parts, or hadn't you noticed?" Cloud retorted flippantly, his voice hard and clipped.

"Yeah but still, I thought you would at least have heard about the annual ball, and how every graduate is invited to attend," Peters remarked, clearly amazed at the blondes ignorance of what was, to him, a major event.

Cloud bit down on his bottom lip to stop the retort that was on the tip of his tongue from being mouthed. He couldn't afford to affront Peters, not this close to his goal. Instead, he forced his lips into a smile, and made sure his voice was warm when he spoke.

"So, what happens at this...ball?" he asked.

"There is feasting and dancing, prize giving and sponsorships. And at the end of the evening, fun trials are held to test the fitness and skill levels of whoever chooses to enter," Peters began, leaning back easily against the table behind him, an index finger reaching towards Cloud, letting a fingernail rub gently along the skin of the boys hand. Cloud held himself fast, fearful of pulling his arm away lest the man stop talking.

"General Sephiroth, your master, has been unbeaten for the last three years. Ever since entering, in fact. A lot of people think he's going to win again this year, but like I said, Tonkins is a pretty strong candidate to defeat him. He almost won last year, and has been working really hard on improving himself for this year's trial. I don't think the general is going to find it such a walk over this time."

"So, you really think the general can be beaten?" Cloud asked in a hushed whisper, hardly daring to let his hopes build. If someone were to beat the silver haired man in combat, wouldn't that mean he would be disgraced, possibly demoted? And if that happened, wouldn't Cloud then be taken from him and treated as the prisoner he really was, and not this man's pet? He would finally be able to stand trial, speak for himself, to do his sentence and at length achieve freedom. "You really think this person can win?"

Peters tapped the end of his nose with one finger and gave Cloud a wink, a grin spreading over his face. "Trust me," he said. "I'm putting all my saving's on him, that's how _certain_ I am, that Tonkin's will win."

The thought of Sephiroths possible impending defeat made Clouds heart soar, and the buds of a new hope began to bloom in his heart. Maybe all was not lost, after all. Maybe there was a way out of this horrible situation he found himself in.

He couldn't help the small smile of anticipation creasing his lips. For the first time in ages he actually had something to look forward to, something to focus his escape upon.

"You know, you actually look prettier when you smile like that," Peters remarked, closing the gap between him and the blond boy,

The smile that Cloud had been wearing was wiped off in an instant, his bright outlook being masked again by a scowl crossing his features.

Picking up the tray with its contents for the general, Cloud walked out of the room.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

CHAPTER 21

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Enjoy, my loyal flock...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Cloud knew, without needing to be told, when the day of the Conglomerate Ball had arrived.

The buzzing whispers that had once followed him and his captor's walking, now became fully vocalized greetings, the supporters of Sephiroth chorusing his name after him, chanting it like a mantra.

Even the normally stoical general himself appeared different, his spine held more rigid, his chin thrust out and his head held a little higher. He almost seemed to float rather than walk, and Cloud could have sworn that the man's face held a satisfied smug look to it.

There was a hive of activity going on in the corridors, with people rushing to and fro, their arms laden with heavy trays of prepared food, bunting, banners and ribbon. Cloud's eyes followed their hurried scurrying, his heart beat catching some of the excitement that emulated from all those that were bustling about.

His mind trailed back to recall happier times in his own life, to when parties had been organized, to when excited faces and voices matched his own at the prospect of the forthcoming merriment that was to be had.

A sharp tug on his arm brought him back to the cold reality of where he was now, and with a last wistful thought of a past seemingly long gone, Cloud lowered his eyes to the floor, and followed silently behind his master.

Several hours later saw him naked and in Sephiroth's bathroom, washing the general down in the large tub that easily accommodated the two of them. His hand dipped into the warm scented water, filling the sponge he had clasped tight in his fingers, lifting it to rub away the sweat and grime from the other mans shoulders.

Sephiroth sat facing away from the boy, his arms wrapped around his drawn up knees, his long hair washed and cleaned, the ends floating and swirling along the surface of the water. The boy's administrations were doing untold good to his tensed up muscles, and he felt himself beginning to relax.

"Higher...Lower...To the left, no, your _other_ left..."

Once they had climbed from the bath and the long silver tresses had been dried, and the magnificent body of the general re-dressed in splendid clean black leathers, Cloud dropped to his knees, placing his hands behind his head, spacing his naked legs wide apart in the stance he knew was expected of him, silently awaiting any further instructions Sephiroth might issue before leaving for the night.

Cloud longed for some time alone. He was hoping that he might be able to hack into the general's computer and get a message out to his friends. For the past few weeks he had been taking careful note when the man signed in, lifting his lowered eyes up just high enough so he could see the pattern of the generals fingers as they flew over the keys tapping in the password, waiting for such an opportunity as this. He knew it would possibly take a few attempts to get right, but he was desperate to at least try.

That hope for freedom though was to be shattered, as a small white loincloth was tossed down to him, landing on the floor in front of his opened knees. Cloud stared down at it dumbly for a few seconds, before realising what it meant.

"I...I am to come, too?"

The general quirked his brows at Clouds question. "Was there ever any mention made that you wouldn't?" he asked sardonically.

Resigning himself for a long night, Cloud slowly stood up and attached the small item of clothing around his slim hips, his fingers trembling slightly, his shaky legs trembling even more so, as he reluctantly followed the general from the room with a sinking heart.

Big blue eyes opened wide in amazement and astonishment, as Cloud's gaze took in the splendour of the hall he was led to.

Warm creamy, honey veined marble had been used for the walls and floors, and it was cool to the touch on the bottom of Clouds bare feet as he padded slowly behind the general. He marvelled to see that the centre of the floor was decorated with a huge black marble mosaic of an eight pointed star inside of a circle, set within a square casing. It seemed to be an important feature of the room, and Cloud mused for a moment over what it could be there for, before looking around again.

Gold and silver were the main colours used in the decorating of the grand room, from highly ornate polished picture frames, to elaborate and elegant chandeliers that hung down low from the ceiling, the light from which were casting a shimmering, sparking glow of rainbow colours around the walls.

The roof of the hall itself arched upwards towards the middle into a glass dome, the window panes there etched with intricate pictures of angels and stars that stood out against the rapidly darkening night sky. The other long windows in the room, which led out onto well manicured gardens, were draped with thick gold velvet curtains. Clouds fingers itched to touch the richness of the fabric, but he didn't dare pause as he continued to follow behind the tall silver haired man.

The festive bunting that Cloud had seen being ferried through the corridors was now in place, draped around the walls, hanging down from the high ceiling, the colourful decorations adding to the splendour of the room.

There were long tables set against the length of one wall, and Cloud's hungry gaze lingered on the gourmet food displayed there. Canapés and sugared confectionaries tempted the eyes to feed the stomach, while whole salmon and stuffed ducks and pigs were artfully displayed and arranged, seemingly waiting patiently, placidly, for the first of the guests to come and enjoy ripping them apart, to eat and devour their cooked flesh, while their stolen tongues, neatly sliced and diced and arranged as delicacies on another server, made no sound of protest.

Sephiroth led the way to the furthest end of the hall, towards a raised platform where several large, thickly cushioned, throne like chairs had been positioned. Selecting one situated near to the middle, he gestured for Cloud to take his place at his side, pointing to the floor.

Knowing the stares of the other people that were gathering and milling about in the room were upon him, Cloud did so, kneeling down like an obedient pet beside the generals seat, and adopting the resting stance of opened knees, clasped hands behind the head, and lowered eyes. To add insult to his indignity, Sephiroth reached a gloved hand down towards him, and ruffled his blond hair in a parody of affection.

Cloud wanted to act like the dog he was being treated as. He wanted to snap at the hand that touched him, to bite at the fingers that threaded through his hair. But he didn't. Instead he just bit his lower lip and clenched his jaw, staring unseeingly at the floor, his vision blurred by red anger and humiliation.

The general, if aware of how Cloud felt, seemed not to care that the boy's cheeks had suffused with colour, that his sad face hung lower so as to cover his shamed eyes. Sephiroth, contented with his lot, simply shuffled himself into his chair more comfortably and crossed one long lean leg over the other, the toe of his lifted, booted foot lazily idling up and down his slave's naked chest.

Cloud knew better than to pull away from the man's administrations. He knew he had to suffer and endure in degraded silence the indignity and public humiliation of being used as nothing more than a 'thing' for the mans amusement. To do otherwise, to try and fight or resist in any way, would only incur the wrath of his fiery tempered captor.

And so he stayed there as if frozen in stone as the leather clad foot traced its way up and down his body, as the shod toecap deliberately nudged against his nipples, pushing slightly harder against the rosy nubs, lingering and causing them to harden and protrude against Clouds will.

That the embarrassing act was being done in front of others seemed not to matter one iota to Sephiroth, who appeared only too happy at seeing his prisoner being displayed almost naked and quietly submissive, and he looked around with contentment at the lustful leers from others in the room as they admired his blond captive. The boy was indeed a beauty. And he belonged to only one man. Him.

Leaning back in the soft cushions of his seat the general let his gaze drift about, taking in the smart black linen and gold buttoned uniforms of the recruits that were attending. He knew his own presence was attracting a lot of attention from them, and he was aware that the muted conversations that they held under cover of the softly playing background music revolved around him. And he couldn't stop a small smile of smug satisfaction from forming on his lips.

A body came and bounced into the empty chair on the other side of Cloud, a pair of strong hands reaching down to the sides of the seat, lifting and pulling it sideways noisily, dragging it closer towards where Sephiroth sat. Cloud closed his knees a little, afraid he was going to get crushed. He stopped moving when he felt the generals fingers tighten in his hair.

"Zack, must you sit so bloody close? You're squashing the boy."

"I'm nowhere near him," the dark haired man countered, looking down to check that Cloud did have enough room. Although a bit cramped, Zack reasoned that there was still plenty of space for the captive to present himself comfortably. "Anyway, I have to shufftie up closer to you, because you know as well as I do that once the music kicks off in here, we'll be hard pressed to hear one another over the racket." Zack flashed his winning smile, knowing Sephiroth wouldn't argue with his logic.

Sure enough, Zack's prediction about the loudness of the music proved true. Within less than an hour the hall had filled to overflowing, the large gold draped windows had been flung open to allow the cool evening breeze in, and the heavy, thumping musical tune of a military tattoo was filling the room, the deep loud notes that were being played seemingly bouncing and echoing off the walls in an ear busting composition.

As the night drew on, Cloud watched discreetly from lowered hungry eyes as people stood around him, or walked by him, holding plates full of delectable food and sipping chilled drinks from crystal goblets. His stomach growled in protest that it had not been fed since that morning. But the sound of his churning insides were drowned out and swallowed up by the ongoing tunes that were being played by the band, and the ever constant chatter and bursts of laughter from the guests that filled the room.

He fidgeted now and again, his arm muscles aching from being held in position behind his head, his knees sore and tender from being rested on for so long. He yearned to stand up straight and stretch his spine out, to reach his hands up to the ceiling and flex his fingers until the joints cracked. He was tempted to ask his master for permission to get up and be excused a bathroom visit. But he recalled what happened the last time he had asked for that privilege in a room full of people. The general had simply ordered him to relieve himself in the empty glass on his desk, and had then proceeded to force Cloud to drink his own urine.

Cloud shuddered involuntary at the memory, and kept quiet. He would rather suffer in silence, than ever be subjected to that mortifying humiliation again.

He closed his mind to the burning pain in his limbs and closed his eyes to the room he was in, thinking that if he didn't see the food, then his stomach would stop making such noisy demands to be fed.

He didn't realize that his lower body was moving in time to the loud music, didn't notice that his slim hips were shifting forwards and backwards minutely, swishing and swaying side to side, the catchy notes directing his unconscious dance.

And he also failed to notice the pair of hungry green eyes that followed his body's gentle motions with avid interest. But Sephiroth's hunger wasn't for food. As he sat and watched the young boy silently, the general's body was fervently craving... something else.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Dedicted as always to my most favourite of guinea pigs, Stephy. Happy Halloween, Pet. Lump. Thanks for putting up with my stresses, lol.

And also to Zadi. (Waves like a lunatic) Hiya Zadi, great to see you on IMVU. How's your hunt going for a Vinnie cozzy?

And of course, to everyone else who is following this story of mine...Thank you all. Have a safe and happy night, and I hope this chapter sends chills of a different kind down your spines, lol......

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

The music from the band came to a shuddering halt, as a small blond haired man in an immaculate white suit stood up and took over the microphone that was set into the centre of the stage.

He held up one hand with an authoritative air, and slowly the noise of talking and laughing from those gathered quelled, and an expectant hush filled the room instead as all attention now became fixated up him.  
A tall dark haired man in an equally immaculate black suit came and stood next to him, his long hair tied back in a ponytail, his strong legs open, his arms folded across his chest. He neither smiled nor frowned, his face seemingly blank, set without expression.

Even Sephiroth paused in the touching of his pet as Rufus prepared to talk, watching with wry amusement as the Shin-Ra leader tapped the microphone and spoke into it, making sure that it worked.

"Testing....testing....."

An ear splitting screech rent the air for a moment as the sound was adjusted.

"Somebody kill the Mixer," Rufus said quietly into the microphone, an order which was heard clearly by everyone, because the instrument was now working perfectly.

A small bespectacled young man that had been twiddling with the control panel paled and shook, watching terrified as two men menacingly approached him.

"I was just joking... of course," echoed the soft amused voice of the man stood at the microphone, and a ripple of nervous laughter ran through the room as the two approaching men checked their step, and returned back to their places against the wall as if nothing had happened.

Cloud had his attention turned away from the speaker when he felt firm fingers take a grip on his chin, turning his face forcibly to one side.

"You may adopt the 'At Rest' pose," Sephiroth said quietly, his voice carrying only loud enough for the boy he was face to face with to hear. Cloud didn't need telling twice, only too happy to drop his aching arms to his sides, to sit on his ass and fold his hands in his lap, crossing his legs and enjoying the feeling of his tired, stressed joints and muscles slowly relaxing.

Sephiroth had his gaze fixed towards the stage, upon Rufus, but he could still observe his pet from the corner of his eye, and he smiled a little to himself as he saw Cloud inconspicuously flex his shoulders and roll his head. The boy was a proud one, he told himself. Proud, and strong.

"I would like to thank you all for attending," the blond Shin-Ra leader was saying, addressing his audience. "We have had our feasting, and I think we've all had enough time to catch up with the latest gossip. Although....." Rufus looked pointedly over the heads of the cadets gathered around the front of the stage, locking eyes with his number one general, a sardonic smirk on his lips. "Although...some of us have yet to divulge more...information."

All heads turned momentarily to look upon Sephiroth, more so to gawk at the young male sat so quietly beside his chair, at the blond spiky head lowered in submission. Titters of laughter and some yelled out jeers and catcalls filled the room until Rufus gave an exaggerated cough, claiming the full attention of the masses back once again, picking up once more in his speech, and ignoring the audible snort of distain the silver haired man threw his way.

"I think you all know what comes next, and for me personally, what follows now happens to be my favourite part of the whole evening. The Sparring Match....." Rufus broke off and allowed for the cheers that rang out to dissipate before continuing.

"As always, the event will start off with the top eight of our newest recruits that have shown promise since enlisting. Each one of them will take their place on a separate point of the star that is embedded in the floor. On the given call, they will meet in the middle to engage in hand to hand combat. The last man standing earns the right to enter into the final match. After their bout ends, will come the next advanced group members of Shin-Ra, thus working our way up through the ranks until we reach the 1st Class Soldiers. The very last contest will be between the best of each ranking. This is an opportunity for the lower tiers to see just how good they are up against their superiors. A newbie champion we have yet to see, but who knows....it could happen, one day. So, without further ado, let the first team take their places on the points of the star."

An excited murmur began to fill the room as the crowd began breaking up into smaller groups, each surrounding and supporting the men chosen to represent their class. The eight young men that had been selected to represent the new recruits began taking off their jackets and handing them to friends, receiving final words of encouragement and advice before going to stand on their designated positions on the floor.

The other Shin-Ra ranks all moved back, allowing the friends and colleagues of the new recruits to stand nearest to the edge of the arena, encircling the chosen men. Already calls of the names of the favourites to win were being shouted out, whistles and laughter and playful bantering the sounds now filling the room.

Zack shifted slightly in his chair as he watched the preparations, hooking one of his legs over the arm of his chair, looking decidedly bored.

"Why does Rufus allow the 'Greens' to take part in this event every year?" he asked aloud of no one in particular. "The victor of their group doesn't stand a chance of winning the final round. I think it's pointless."

"I disagree," Sephiroth replied, earning a glance of surprise from his friend. "I think Rufus is right to include them in this. It gives them something to aspire to. It shows them how strong they will become in a few short years. Remember how cocksure you were, Zackary, when you first took your point at the star?"

The dark haired man now shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

""You failed to make it through, as I recall," Sephiroth said, a slight note of laughter in his voice.

Pushing himself up quickly, Zack's face grimaced at the memory. He had been practically one of the first to fall in his chosen group of eight.

"And yet," continued Sephiroth, "look at you now, second in command to me. Who would have thought it of you?"

"I'm gonna grab me some food," Zack mumbled, walking away hurriedly, while on the stage Rufus gave the call for the first round of sparring to begin, and in the centre of the room, eight young men charged forward and began to wrestle and brawl.

Resuming with his playing of Cloud's hair, Stephiroth's gloved fingers twined and twirled in the long growing locks. Since his capture, the blond spikes of the boy had lengthened and his bangs were now curling and framing his pretty face pleasingly. The general tugged teasingly hard at the tresses in his hold, enjoying the look of defiance and aggression the held boy threw his way. Yet not a single word of complaint was uttered from the succulent, compressed lips, just a fiery glare from blazing blue eyes.

Sephiroth felt himself hardening, felt his cock twitching, as his pet's beautiful face flushed with a multitude of emotions.

Anger, fear, and just a small spark of rebellion suffused Cloud's features, as he suddenly yanked his head away from his captive's hold, not caring that many strands of silken hair remained left behind, clasped in the general's pinching fingers.

Cloud flinched instinctively, waiting for the blow he knew was coming for his act of insubordination. The general was always quick to quell any defiance or disobedience that was shown. He tensed, and prepared for the first strike.

But it didn't come. Instead, Zack reappeared, bearing two laden plates of the fine food from the banqueting table, offering a dish out towards Sephiroth. With just the slightest pause, the gloved fingers discarded the loose hair and reached instead for the meal offered. His head snapped up with surprise when he saw Zack bending down to give the second plate to the boy.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

Zack stopped in his tracks, the half-offered plate of food held between two different sets of fingers.

"I've giving the kid something to eat," Zack answered simply, stating the obvious. "He is allowed to eat, isn't he?"

"If...and when...I say so, yes," Sephiroth confirmed. One shaky set of fingers released their hold of the dish reluctantly.

"Oh come on, Seph," Zack argued, standing up to his full height. "There's just some slices of fresh meat, a selection of diced cheese, a few chunks of rye bread, and some sour cream. It's hardly spoiling the boy."

"I will see to his feeding, thank you Zackary," the general replied, his tone indicating that the argument was over.

With a sigh, the dark haired man sat himself in his seat, and began picking at the food on the plate he still held. He stole a glance down at the boy sat between the chairs, and mouthed his apologises. Small slim shoulders were shrugged, and the blond head lowered to the floor once more.

Cloud could not bear to sit and watch the two men eating. He held his hands tighter in his lap against his stomach, trying to ignore the pain and the growling coming from within him. His mouth had started watering as soon as he had been offered the food, and it was salivating even more so now as he heard the sound of the generals second in command tearing and chomping as he consumed the items that were held on the plate.

Over the noise of the last few men still fighting, and the loud chorus of cheers and encouragements that were being hollered, Cloud thought he heard the general's voice speak to him. But he blatantly ignored the silver haired man, knowing he could lay claim to ignorance because of the increasing crescendo in the room.

But the general was not to be ignored. Cloud felt something brush underneath his lowered chin and push at his tightly closed mouth. He lifted his head up, and stared into icy green eyes as the object bumped against his lips once more.

Sephiroth leaned over towards the boy, holding a choice piece of meat daintily between his gloved fingers, the succulent fat staining the leather that sheathed his hands. Cloud lifted an eager hand towards the morsel of food, barely stopping himself from snatching it from the generals hold, so hungry was he. But his hunger was to be denied, for as his fingers barely touched the food, the silver haired man pulled it cruelly from his grasp, holding it aloft out of reach.

"You want me to beg?" Cloud asked. "Never!"

Sephiroth smiled lazily. "Did I say I wanted you to beg? No. I simply want you to accept it as it is given."

Cloud looked puzzled, and as the food was lowered he tried once again to take it, only this time saying thank you to the general for the food he was about to give.

Again, the morsel was snatched away, and Cloud began to show his anger.

"What?" he snapped. "Why won't you feed me?"

"I thought that was what I was _trying_ to do," Sephiroth replied.

Cloud finally understood, and this time when the food was lowered, he simply opened his mouth wide, keeping his hands still at his sides, fisted with temper.

The titbit went into his mouth, and Sephiroth let his fingers linger inside as Clouds lips closed over the small sample of food. He wished now that he had removed his gloves to feed his pet, but he realised that mistake could be rectified. He slipped them off.

As the fallen and bloodied bodies of the injured recruits were helped from the arena, and the blood smeared winner took a well earned rest to get his wounds looked at, Sephiroth picked up some cheese with his now bare fingers and slowly held them out temptingly to the hungry boy.

And as the next rank of fighters took their places the general smiled with contentment, and continued feeding his compliant pet, enjoying the sensation of the boys tongue and the boy's soft lips against his flesh, as Cloud closed his mouth gently against the fingers that fed him.


	23. Chapter 23

This chapter is dedicated to all the wonderful people still reading and reviewing. As always, apologies for the delay, but I hope the fact that it is the longest chapter posted so far goes some small way at making amends, lol.

Read, and enjoy!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 23

Zack only began taking an avid interest in what was occurring in the centre of the room when the call was given for the selected 2nd Class Soldiers to take their places on the pinnacles of the ingrained star.

Sitting forward, perched on the edge of his seat, the dark haired man became aware that the whole room seemed to take on an expectant air as the much stronger and more experienced members of Shin-Ra began taking off restricting top jackets, rolling up their sleeves and flexing fingers and muscles.

The cheering and bantering became much louder and more aggressive as the friends of those now about to take part threw verbal abuse and insults across the arena at one another, each one cheering for their particular favourite.

A muscular, ginger haired boy emerged from a large circle of allies and walked smartly towards the last point of the star that was as yet untaken. He was tall and firm, with shoulders broad and wide. He walked with a confident gait, and his head was held high. He had an arrogant, superior expression on his young face. Smug, Zack would have called it.

"Tonkin's," he supplied needlessly, for everyone in the room including Sephiroth, knew who this person was.

Unlike the seven others taking part, Tonkin's had removed all of his upper clothing and now stood waiting for the Shin-Ra's leaders call to begin, his bare stomach showing off the toned and well defined abs he had developed with his year of rigorous training. He stood waiting impatiently for the call to begin, his hands clenching and unclenching, the muscles and veins on his forearms and biceps pumped and standing proud.

From their elevated vantage point, Zack and Sephiroth could clearly see the young man taking his place. They also saw the sardonic sneering look he cast in the generals direction, and the slight nod of contempt he made towards the silently watching silver haired man.

Taking a quick glance at his friend, Zack tried to gauge what his reaction would be to the presumptuous gesture made, expecting to see anger or irritation. But Sephiroth remained tight lipped and stony faced, the only evidence of emotion shown being the way his green eyes glittered a little brighter as he stared back unblinkingly at his would be challenger.

Rufus gave the signal, and the eight new contenders charged towards the centre of the star. This fight lasted longer than any of the other previous rounds, and the damages incurred by the fighting men were much more serious. Blood flowed freely from cuts and wounds, and several newly knocked out teeth littered the floor.

Eventually, as everyone seemed to have guessed, all that was left standing were Tonkin's and one other hardy soul, who stood up to the ginger haired fighter with just as much aggression given back as he got. Punches rained down on one another, heads bowed, two bodies weaving side to side, dodging and avoiding gut rupturing blows.

Suddenly Tonkin's got in a lucky hit, and as the other man lifted his face with a look of surprise, the ginger haired fighter pulled his own head back quickly and smashed it forward. Blood spurted out of the defeated mans nose as he stood stumbling for a moment....and then fell flat on his back, unconscious.

As the unfortunate loser was dragged by his feet from the arena, the friends and supporters of the winner hoisted him aloft and cheered his name, carrying him around the room in a joyous procession.

As they passed the staging where Sephiroth and Zack sat, Tonkin's pointed a bloodied hand at the general before drawing an imaginary line across his uplifted neck, the blood on his fingers from his defeated opponents leaving behind a mark. With a smirk, he then punched his hand up into the air, in an act of victory.

"Cocky little bastard isn't he?" Zack remarked as the crowd moved on. Sephiroth just snorted, while his pet uttered a cry of anguish as the generals fingers twisted cruelly in his hair. Cloud's hands flew up to take a hold of the general's wrist, not to pull the offending fingers away, but more to still the hand and prevent the man from causing further pain to his head. For a moment there seemed to be a battle of wills going on between master and pet, before Sephiroth relented and slowly unfurled his tightly clenched fingers, freeing the tangled tresses. Cloud sat there, a sour expression on his face, his hand now rubbing his sore skull.

Zack sat quiet, his face set forward, keeping his thoughts to himself. He knew it would not do to reprimand the silver haired man in his treatment of the boy, not at this moment, not when he was so testy. But he was determined to take his friend to task later for his unfair chastisment of the blond, who had done nothing wrong.

The tenseness between the friends was halted by Rufus taking his place upon the stage once again, and announcing that the next round would be the turn of the 1st Class Soldiers.

Pushing himself up out of his chair, Sephiroth stood and looked down with a quirked brow at the still seated Zack. "Are you not partaking of this event?" he asked.

Zack shook his head, a small smile playing about his lips. "I don't think so, Seph," he said, lifting up the plate he still held in his hand. "I'm going to grab seconds of that delicious grub and feed my belly some more." He patted his flat stomach. "Hear that? Empty!"

Sephiroth smirked. "Afraid you'll have to take on the ginger mutt?"

A full hearted laugh bellowed out of Zack's mouth, and he stood and thumped his friend on the shoulder good naturedly.

"I'm good Seph, but not that good. I know I can't take you on. And that Tonkin's boy is a fool to even think that he stands a chance against you. I don't care how long he's prepared himself for this...my money's still on you."

"You never know, Zack. You never know...." Sephiroth replied, turning and walking towards one of the points of the star.

Watching Sephiroth take his place, listening to the roars and calls of the general's name, Zack felt proud. He looked at his friends opponents, and knew there were none there to seriously rival him. Besides which, the other men that were going to be fighting in the next bout had respect for Sephiroth. Not that that meant they would go easy on him. Far from it. But they also had no axe to grind with him, unlike the ginger haired boy, who seemed to be taking what should have been a bit of sport, too far.

As the call was given for the round to begin, Zack stood and watched for a moment. These Soldiers were much more practised in their moves. No sudden rush into the middle. No clashing of bodies. This was just as much a mental battle as it was a physical one, each member sizing up the other, looking for weakness' and strengths before daring to charge in. Zack also knew that a lot of eye contact was going on among Sephiroth and his fellow fighters. This was to see if an ally could be found in another combatant. That was the greatest danger the general had to beware of, the others turning into pack animals and trying to take down the strongest man in a group effort.

While the men were still circling one another, slowly closing the gap, Zack decided to take the opportunity to refill his plate. He began to walk away from his seat, when he suddenly stopped and turned to face Sephiroth's pet, who was still sat quietly on the floor at the foot of the generals chair.

"Stay!" he instructed, pointing a finger at the boy. "Wait! I won't be a minute. I'm just going to get some food. Want some?"

The blond boy lifted his head up to Zack, a scowl on his face. "Fuck you," he spat.

"Whoa!" Zack was taken aback by the boy's attitude, until he realised how his words must have sounded. He had the grace to blush, before turning and hurrying across to the banqueting tables, filling up two plates high with food.

In the dark haired man's absence, Cloud found his attention unwittingly drawn to what was happening in the star arena. He watched, fascinated, as the men seemed to stalk each other, their movements graceful as they side stepped each other, their feet all moving in time, as if to a well rehearsed slow dance.

The long silver hair of the general swirled and moved around his body gracefully in a swaying motion as he concentrated on the other fighters. Cloud noted the expressionless countenance on his captor's stern face as he studied the men edging closer and closer to him. His green eyes seemed to sparkle with a brilliance as they looked left to right, right to left, seemingly never ending. It was clear he was judging and weighing up the possibilities of who was going to attack first, and who would be the first victim.

The clash, when it happened, was sudden and unexpected, and the watching crowd cheered and surged forward, tightening up the circle around the fighters and cutting off most of the view of the fight to the sitting boy. All Cloud could see now from his lowered position was the occasional glimpse of one of the men through the gaps of the shoulders of the spectators.

Zack reappeared, and stood watching Sephiroth and the others in combat. Almost absently, he handed one of the plates down to the general's pet, only looking to check that none of the food slipped from the dish, before raising his excited eyes again and watching with apparent enjoyment the melee taking place in the arena.

The whole room was a hive of animated excitement, and Cloud's ears rang with the bellowing and applause from the spectators. He knew, even without being able to see, when a man hit the floor and had to be dragged or helped off, the baying of the crowd telling the story for him. As he picked at the food on his plate, he listened for the genera'ls name, knowing that as long as it was being chanted, his plans for escape were void. He kept hoping and praying that the next fallen man would be his silver haired tormentor.

"Just Seph and one other left now," the still standing Zack remarked, briefly looking down to pass his information on to the blond. Cloud tried to look disinterested at what he had just been told, although inside he was deeply disappointed. It seemed the general wasn't quite the pushover Cloud had been hoping he'd be.

Tossing his now empty plate onto the seat of his chair, Zack fixed his gaze back on the last two remaining men in the arena. He swung his own arms side to side, his clenched fisted hands punching air as he called support to Sephiroth.

"Smack him one! Ouch....Now, go for the throat! Ohhhhh, the eyes, even better, Seph. Nice one."

Watching the dark haired mans antics at cheering for his friend, Cloud found himself smiling. He also found himself becoming interested in seeing this spectacle for himself. Slowly, always keeping his eyes on Zack, he pushed himself up into a kneeling position. When Zack made no comment, he continued rising until he was finally standing tall, and then he stood on tiptoe to get a better view.

"Here."

Cloud jumped when he felt the hand on his elbow and the voice close to his ear, his heart thudding in his chest. But it was just Zack, offering Cloud a helpful hand to stand on Sephiroth's chair. Taking it with a grateful nod, he climbed on to the cushioned seat, and was able to now see clearly the general as he smashed his forearm into the face of the opponent he was fighting, kicking away the other mans legs in a stunning and spectacular spin, his long black leather duster swinging out and making the attack look like a work of art.

Without even realizing it, the blond boy soon found himself caught up in the heat of the fight, and after watching the way the silver haired man fought and admiring his stealth and speed, he too silently urged the general to victory. Clouds blue eyes were wide open, and he didn't take them off the general once as the man continued his powerful assault, using every limb with devastating effect against his adversary.

The winning blow was a powerful chop from Sephiroth's hand to his fellow combatant's throat, which rendered the poor man to his knees, his face turning blue, gasping and choking. He was helped away as the name of Sephiroth rang out loudly around the room.

Even before the loser had been removed, Rufus was taking control of the microphone and ordering the winners of each prior round to now take their places once again upon a point of the star for the last and final battle.

Only pausing long enough to remove his coat from his now over warm body and toss it to one side, Sephiroth scooped up his long hair in his hands and tied it loosely around itself so that it knotted in the middle, ensuring that it stayed away from his face. With the back of one hand, he quickly swiped at his brow as he took his allotted pinnacle, and waited patiently for the victors of the previous rounds to take their places also.

Cloud turned to Zack, a question on his lips. "Doesn't he get time to catch his breath?" he asked, nodding in Sephiroth's direction. Zack just grinned and shook his head. "That doesn't seem fair," Cloud continued. "He's not had time to rest, like the others."

"Ah but see, that's what makes being a 1st Class Soldier such a respected position," Zack argued back. "The ability to fight battle after battle, without the need for a break. That takes years of training and experience. It don't come easy."

Cloud watched quietly as the fighters took their places in the arena. Now that Sephiroth's top half was naked, he could see that the general's chest was rising and falling more rapidly than usual. But other than that, it was hard to tell that the man had even just been in a fight. He had barely broken into a sweat.

"This is going to be such a walk over for Seph," Zack predicted. "Waste of time watching it really. I'm going to go get something to drink. You want one?"

Shaking his head, Cloud grimaced at the dark haired man, his hands going to cover his groin, his face blushing red.

"No....No thanks. I really need to....."

"Really need to take a piss, eh?" Zack asked, his head cocked to one side. "And no handy pot plants around for you to relieve yourself in." He chuckled at the memory of what the blond had done to one of Sephiroth's prized plants. "Come on," he said to the squirming boy. "I'll escort you to the toilets."

As Zack helped Cloud down from the seat, and took up the slack from the chain bound to the boy's collar, Rufus was giving the signal for the last fight to begin.

The resonating roaring of the crowd, and the tightly packed masses of the spectators, made for a slow progress for Zack and Cloud. The dark haired man had to keep pulling and tugging on the chain, trying to stop the boy attached to the other end from falling too far behind. It didn't help that some of the Shin-Ra recruits decided to deliberately torment and tease the blond captive, purposefully standing in his way, laughing as the chain tightened and yanked on the metal that was attached around his throat, sliding their hands down over his backside as he grimly pushed past them, trying hard to keep up with the ever moving Zack.

Eventually, Zack gave up pulling the boy the way Sephiroth liked him to be pulled, on a chain like a pet, and he went back and took the blonde's hand in his, kicking and barging his way out through the throng of the baying audience, their attention fixed on the spectacle that was taking place in the arena.

If Zack had thought that the pressing crowd would have made his departure from the room go unseen, he was mistaken. Sephiroth's piercing green eyes had noticed instantly the bobbing golden blond hair of his pet as the boy had weaved in and out of the crowd. He knew Zack had to be taking Cloud somewhere, but where? And why without _his _permission?

With less grace than he had previously shown, the general let his anger and jealously get the better of him, and he attacked his new opponents without mercy. He disregarded the hisses of sympathized pain the crowd issued, casting from his mind the cries of the fallen as he made sure they would not be standing up any time soon to attack him again. He had but one goal, and that was to dispatch his enemies as quickly as possible, so that he could follow his friend and see what his intentions towards his pet were.

Knocking over yet one more man, the general turned to face the last one still standing. His energized brain recognised immediately the red headed fighter, and Sephiroth smirked, feeling that the end was within his grasp, and that within just a few seconds he would be out of this room and hunting down Zack.

But by letting his emotions get the better of him and thinking that this was going to be easy, Sephiroth was unprepared for the way the 2nd Class Soldier held his own against him. He realised, with no small sense of shock, that the boy he was now up against had indeed improved his fighting skills over the last year. Tonkin's expertly dodged and avoided blow after blow from Sephiroth, his speed and agility easily matching that of the generals.

With a guttural snarl, Sephiroth launched himself head first at his opponent, the obstacle that was keeping him from finding out what was happening to his captive. He was convinced that Zack was ordering the boy to perform for him, sexually.

The blow to the back of Sephiroth's shoulders knocked some of the wind out of him, and he fell to one knee before he could stop himself. As he did so, the roaring from the crowd instantaneously went silent, and the room was filled instead with a hushed awe as his silver head raised itself to look up at the gloating boy standing before him.

Panting and breathing hard, Tonkin's dripped sweat down onto the kneeling general, deliberately letting the beaded drops fall on to Sephiroth's upturned face. The fact that no move was made to wipe them off did not un-nerve the boy. He had done what was said to be impossible. He had reduced the great and mighty Sephiroth to his knees, and in front of witnesses, no less. His name would forever go down in history.

Drawing in a shaky breath, trying to make his voice sound calmer than he actually felt, Tonkin's leered down at the general. He wanted to give the man a message before he smashed him senseless.

"I'm going to win," the red head jeered. "I'm going to win, and as my trophy, I'm going to take your slut of a boy to my bed for the night and I'm going to show him what sex with a _real_ man is like. And in the morning, I'll send him crawling back to you on his hands and knees, as knackered and unable to walk as you are now....old man!"


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Apologises as always to everyone for the long delay. Kisses and much, much love to Stephy for being my guinea pig reader and spotting my mistakes, and big hugs to cheerleader Zadi, and adopted 'niece' Shan, for finding my muses and pinning them down long enough for me to finish this chapter. Oh and Shan... you'd better restock Debzies's bar back up before she notices what's missing, lol. (IMVU life.... wild party night last night, lol)

Thanks also to Tracey and everyone else that sent me pm's urging me on....your support and encouragement is possessively hugged :)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sephiroth contemplated, seriously contemplated, allowing the red haired boy to win the fight. He was bored of this championship that Rufus held each and every year. He was tired of being paraded out as the one to defeat time after time. The power trip of proving over and over again to the mindless masses that he was the best thing the Shin-Ra army ever owned, had grown monotonous to the general.

If he conceded tonight and allowed the boy to take the bout, if he submitted and let Tonkin's best him, then next year he could sit out and take a respite. He would be able to recline back and enjoy seeing others take the arrogant winner on, and the red headed young man would soon discover that the prize he had coveted was not so great, after all.

But the defeatist attitude of letting it all go was made in the split second before the cocksure boy uttered the comment about taking Sephiroth's pet.

Growling low in his throat, the general's emerald green eyes narrowed as he knelt there on one knee, and he stared up with unbridled aggression at his competitor.

"_What the fuck?"_

The surprised words of Sephiroth's pet rang out through the silence of the crowd, the tone of voice used sounding high and unbelieving in the stillness of the room.

All heads swivelled from the implausible scene occurring in the arena towards the two young men who had just re-entered the room.

Zack, still holding on to the lead that connected to the collar around the throat of the genera'ls prisoner, appeared to be as shocked as the blond boy was. He gazed at Sephiroth in confusion. This was not something he'd have ever envisioned witnessing. His friend was the best combatant that he ever knew. This could not be happening. Sephiroth had to have planned it. He had to have something up his sleeve for a victory. Why else would he be the one down, and the cadet still standing? Zack felt a sense of foreboding growing inside his stomach and unknowingly his fingers tightened on the lead he was holding, pulling the blond boy closer to himself, as if to protect him from the onslaught that he knew was about to take place.

On his re-entrance back into the room, Cloud had prepared himself for the harassment he thought he would receive from the jostling crowd members, as he made his way back to the foot of the generals chair.

He was not ready however, for the complete and utter stillness and quietness of the room.

Everyone was hushed, and all eyes were focused, not on him and the dark haired man as they made their entry, but on what was happening in the centre of the tightly formed human circle.

This eerie silence puzzled Cloud, but being smaller than most of the crowd, he couldn't see at first what it was exactly that held their attention so avidly. But then he stood on tiptoe and peered though close knitted shoulders until his eyes chanced upon a gap that showed him what all the others could see.

His master had fallen to one knee, his arms hanging loosely at his sides. His long silver hair was escaping out of the tight knot that it had been twisted into and stray, sweat damp strands surrounded Sephiroth's face. The general was staring up at the red, cropped haired boy with a look of defeat about his face, and Cloud felt his heart squeeze within his chest.

How could this have happened? How could the relatively unskilled boy fighter have brought Cloud's strong captor to his knees? The general was a killing machine. He had no heart, no feelings. He had beaten Cloud senseless over and over again in the first few months of his capture. He had tortured him to almost an inch of his life at times, leaving Cloud to think of him as an all powerful being. Invincible.

Yet here he was, smacked down to his knees by someone that was not only lower in rank, but in fighting skill too. And Cloud suddenly felt ashamed of himself. For had he but known it was so easy to defeat his captor, then maybe he would have tried a little harder to defeat him himself, and obtained his escape.

All this time...all this time, he had cowed down to the silver haired man, thinking the general was unbeatable, thinking he himself would be beaten to death if he so much as raised a hand in retaliation to Sephiroth. And yet here he was now, this supposedly strong, tough man, virtually destroyed by a novice cadet.

Cloud felt his own worth plummet. He had given up too easily. He had let this man take what little dignity he had left after being captured. His insides churned, aching and raw. He was hurt. He was angry. He was....mad.

"Get up! Get up, you prick! What's wrong with you? You're tougher than what he is. You're the stronger fighter. Everyone knows that. What the hell are you doing? Do you _want_ to be beaten by someone inferior?"

Only the general alone held back a gasp at his pet's shouted words. Whereas all the other's that heard the shouted out insult gawked and murmured aloud at the blonde's audacity, Sephiroth only smiled. It was almost as if the boy had read his mind. He _had_ been about to let it all go, to concede, and to throw away what was rightfully his. The title of being the supreme Soldier of Shin-Ra.

But now, with Tonkin's sneering comment ringing in his ears, and the irate verbal encouragement from his pet, the general found that it fortified the belief that the red head needed to be taken down a peg or two.

Sephiroth's amused green eyes locked on to Cloud's expressive blue ones, and he gave a single nod of acknowledgement, of thanks. His pet was right. This insolent pup standing over him needed to be taught a lesson.

The attack was brutal and bloody. Sephiroth's sudden and unexpected assault on his adversary was terrifying in its extreme violence.

Seemingly instantaneously, the silver haired fighter was up from his kneeling position and attacking the youth stood before him.

His blows to Tonkins torso and skull were bone crunching, the powerful uppercuts and undercuts to the boy's stomach and ribs fast and furious. Each and every blow that rained down on the unprepared body was well aimed for and expertly executed. Tonkins had no chance to put up a defence, and the thrilled audience watched as Sephiroth held the boy in a crushing headlock, and continued to pummel and batter at a face that was becoming more bruised, broken and blooded by the second.

If it weren't for the brave act of Zack running up to his friend and holding back the arm that threatened to land the killing blow, there would have been a funeral held the following morning.

"Whoa, Seph...Whoa," the dark haired man urged, trying to be heard above the baying of the crowd, trying to make his friend come out from the killing frenzy that had gripped him. "He's had enough. You've beaten him. Let it go."

Zack knew only too well the spell the general was under, understood about the red mist that would be blurring Sephiroth's vision. And he also knew how much self control his friend needed to posses, in order to heed the advice and drop his arm.

Luckily for Zack, there were only a few moments of tension as he held onto a stubborn fist that refused to be lowered. But then the general seemed to snap out of his trance like state, and finally the raised arm lowered down to his side.

As soon as Sephiroth released his hold of the beaten cadet, the boy slid down to his knees, his head wobbling loosely on his neck with blood pouring from his busted nose, his spilt mouth, and his cut eyebrows. He stayed there in place, with his eyes glazed over, his body swaying slightly side to side, and his fighting spirit gone.

Sephiroth lifted a black booted foot and pushed at the boy's chest, toppling him over unresistingly, onto his back. As he fell, the boy's head hit the polished floor with a resounding crack, and he laid there, his arms and legs spread out, his tongue lolling from the corner of his mouth. Foamy blood and spittle drooled down his cheek to pool in his ear, a final humiliation to add to his defeat.

Unable to help himself, Sephiroth leaned down over the broken cadet, and sneered.

"Looks like, after all that training, you're _still _not good enough...._old man!" _he spat.

Witnessing the defeat of the challenging cadet, the watching crowd roared its approval of the victor, the room erupting into a chaos of calls and cheers as it seemed almost every man in the room hailed their silver haired hero, surging forward as one in a mass of bodies that surrounded the winning general.

Hands were slapped on his broad back, and held out to shake. The lucky few that Sephiroth did touch carried away their fresh gore covered fingers held aloft like trophies, holding them high to show that they too had touched the blood of the fallen fighter.

A few members of the audience, the losing boy's fellow team mates, crept forward once the way was clear, and helped to carry and drag the disorientated cadet away to get his wounds tended to. Theirs was a sad and sorry little procession that left the room that night, unlike the procession that followed Sephiroth back towards his seat.

"Come on, make way, make way." Zack hustled at the near impenetrable crowd that penned him and Sephiroth within its tight embrace. The dark haired man used his shoulders and his elbows, at times even his feet, to make a path back through the throng, back to where the small blond boy waited, standing beside the genera'ls chair.

Cloud's hands were clenched tightly around the chain attached to his collar, his small fingers nervously plucking at the metal links, his expression betraying a lost and bewildered look. He stepped forward a pace as Zack and the general approached him, his eyes searching the set face of the silver haired man, looking for clues as to what he should be doing. He didn't know if he were supposed to be seated down at the floor on his knees, or if he should be rushing to attend to his masters cut and bleeding knuckles. He had witnessed the brutality of the attack on the redheaded boy, and feared for his own well being if he got it wrong.

Finally breaking free of the mass of bodies, Zack took command of the situation. He first ensured his friend was sitting comfortably, before turning to the watching blond and pushing down gently on his bare shoulders to make him kneel at Sephiroth's feet. As the crowd began to back off and head towards the bar to grab their celebratory drinks he took his own chair, and ordered one of the still lingering crowd members to fetch the general a drink of water.

A few moments later Rufus approached them, and handed Sephiroth a glass of champagne. "I thought I would bring yours to you, personally," he said, a smile playing about his handsome features. "You did a fine job here tonight, showing the others what they can aspire to become....although.....you did have me worried for a moment. I thought I was about to lose a lot of money when you fell."

"Really?" Sephiroth queried, reaching out with slender fingers to take the pro-offered glass from his employer's hand. "You really thought I was going to lose? To a cadet that's still in 2nd Class? Perhaps I should have let the brat win, to teach you a lesson," he smirked, bending his head and sipping at the golden liquid bubbling in the glass, letting his hair fall forward to hide the mirth in his eyes. Rufus would never know just how close he actually _had_ come, to losing his money tonight.

"There was never really any fear of that," Rufus remarked confidently. "You'd never lose on purpose Sephiroth. You're a man of honour. And men of honour don't cheat."

Sephioth snorted and up ended the glass, swallowing down the whole of the drink before handing the empty vessel back to Rufus, watching amused at the apparent interest the man was showing in the quiet kneeling youth at his side.

"Are you studying my pet, Rufus?" he asked sardonically, one possessive hand reaching out to the boys hair, jerking his head back, showing off Cloud's pretty face. "Do you desire him?"

"No, Sephiroth," Rufus countered, staring down at the blond captive. "He certainly is an attractive little thing, to be sure. But...." His voice trailed off and he turned his head, his gaze centring on Tseng. "But my tastes are for a darker top and tail." At the look of relief playing on the young boy's face, Rufus walked away chuckling softly to himself, crossing the room to go and stand as close next to the dark haired, pony tailed, man that he deeply loved, as he could.

With the Shin-Ra leader's departure, an uneasy silence fell between the three men. Cloud lowered his gaze to the floor as soon as his hair was released, and Sephiroth simply stared across at Zack, his expression brooding. The dark haired 1st Class Soldier could feel goose bumps erupting along his forearms, and he knew the general had something to say. He also had an ideal about what. He tried to defuse the situation.

"You know, I knew you were gonna win," he said, his voice chirpy and bright, convincingly hiding his worry. "I just wondered what took you so bloody long. Nice touch that though, letting the crowd think the kid almost bested you. I think quite a few people, other than Rufus, nearly shit themselves, thinking of the money they were about to lose." He smiled, and looked to see if Sephiroth were smiling at his comment too. He wasn't. So Zack continued, trying to ease the tension that he felt between them. "I think, personally, that you were just showing off for the boy here. You were, weren't you?"

Sephiroth rose from his chair, standing up to his full height, pulling his shoulders back and glaring down at Zack. "You and I have some business to discuss," he said, waving an arm out and open in front of him, as if showing Zack the way to the door.

Zack swallowed hard. By the no nonsense tone Sephiroth had used, it seemed clear that it wasn't only Tonkins that was going to go to sleep with bruises that night. He tried to explain what happened quickly, before it was too late.

"This is about Cloud, isn't it? Because I took him from the room without getting your say so?" Sephiroth's silence was all the answer Zack needed. Ignoring the frightened look on the small blonde's face as he too realised the severity of the situation, he continued trying to make his peace with the silver haired general. "What was I supposed to do, Seph? The kid needed to take a piss. What, did you want him to cock his leg up against the side of your seat and empty his bladder there? Yeah, I'm sure that would have been the right thing to do."

Sephiroth stared at Zack for a moment, searching his expression, before glancing to look at the upturned face of his captive and seeing unspoken confirmation in his eyes. The boy's full lower lip quivered slightly, and Sephiroth became fixated on the small blonde's heaving chest, his gaze lingering on the tiny exposed nipples that were firm and erect. He felt his own body reacting to the image he was seeing and suddenly, without warning, he stooped down and hooked a finger under the boy's collar, hauling him to his feet.

Cloud gave a small startled cry, but put up no resistance when the general unhooked his finger from his neck and tightly gripped his forearm instead, forcefully dragging him from the room to the jeering catcalls of approval and encouragement from the watching crowd of men.

Alone in the corridor, Sephiroth swung the blond youth around, slamming his thin back against the solid stone wall, knocking any would be resistance from him as he leaned in low and claimed the boys mouth in a brutal kiss, his veins still running with the high adrenalin and aggression from the fight he had won.

At first, Cloud remained placid in the generals hold, enduring the touch of the man's lips upon his. But then he felt Sephiroth push a knee up against his almost uncovered groin, and he began to struggle, knowing where this was going to lead.

Sephiroth broke from the kiss and painfully grabbed Clouds chin between his fingers, holding the pretty face still while deliberately stroking his leg slowly up and down against the boys flaccid cock and watching with delight the play of emotions going on within Clouds eyes. He lowered his head once more, and actually smirked when the boy snarled at him.

"I'll fight you..... I'll fight you all the way."

"That," Sephiroth replied, his voice dripping like honey, "is exactly what I am hoping for."


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

The return journey back to Sephiroth's quarters was far from an easy one. Tugging and hauling the resisting scowling blond boy was hard work, and Sephiroth had to keep alternatively switching his hold from hair pulling and arm dragging, to eventually lifting the captive off his feet by hoisting him around the waist and virtually carrying him. In this fashion, the general slowly but surely made his way back to the privacy of his rooms, ignoring for the main part the frenzied punches and kicks that his prisoner tried to land on him.

A few of the blows managed to connect, to leave bruises, but Sephiroth was beyond feeling any pain that the futile and frantic hits might have caused him. He had a burning passion driven by fuelled lust that needed to be taken care of, and this boy, the one that squirmed so delightfully in his grip, was the one whose body he was going to use to satisfy that need.

Kicking the door to his rooms shut behind them with the back of his heel, the general's captive suddenly managed to jerk himself free from the tight restricting hold around his middle and raced across the carpeted floor, stopping in the centre and looking around for a moment like a trapped bewildered animal.

Sephiroth gave one of his trademark smirks, not moving. There was nowhere for the boy to run. No exits, no escapes. He was trapped. And yet it still gave Sephiroth a thrilling tingle up and down his spine to know that there would be a chase, even if it were only a small purposeless one.

"Come to me," he purred, his eyes watching his prey all the time. "Come to me now, and I promise to ensure that you enjoy this as much as I do."

Cloud stood forward a little, his thin chest thrust outwards, heaving with barely contained rage. "You're going to ensure you make my rape, _enjoyable_?" he spat, his blue eyes sparking with aggression.

"Only if you come to me ...now," Sephiroth confirmed, lifting a hand and beckoning to the boy with one finger.

"I'll see you in hell first," Cloud hissed, now backing further and further away from his aggressor, a small gnawing of worry chewing at his insides as the man simply continued to stand there doing nothing but watch him. He wished he had some clothing to give him some dignity, or at least a weapon to hand. But darting his eyes around the room he could see nothing practical with which to defend himself when the general attacked him, for it surely was a question of when, and not if.

Conflicting thoughts flew through the blonds mind as he wrestled with himself over what to do, knowing full well that his options were limited. Should he surrender to the man peaceably and let him do what he wanted without a struggle? Should he try to defend his honour and fight to the death? Or simply offer up a compromise that was acceptable to them both?

Edging back towards the generals large desk, thinking to use it as some sort of shield as a last resort, Cloud decided quickly on a course of action, and offered up his barter.

"I'll give you oral."

For a moment, Sephiroth was taken aback at the words the boy uttered. Then he gave a short barking laugh. "Yes. Yes you will. And you will also do anything and everything else I ask of you," he said, accentuating his words with each single step closer he took towards the table. He began slowly removing the black gloves he wore a finger at a time, his hungry green eyes remaining fixed on the trembling blond.

Once his gloves were discarded, Sephiroth's fingers began unbuttoning his leather pants, and he wondered if the boy trembled so much through fear, or restrained sexual longing.

Hearing the boy's ragged breathing at his approach, Sephiroth watched fascinated as Cloud's nostrils flared, marvelling at the way the boy's eyes reflected the inner battle going on within his mind.

_Fight or flee...._

And he smiled when he saw the way Cloud tried to keep the distance between them, for it thrilled him even more. This boy was not going to be an easy conquest, and Sephiroth felt his loins stir, felt his undone pants become tighter and more restricting as his cock struggled to lengthen within the unyielding leather material. His body had not felt such an urgent need for another human being in a long time. Normally he would take care of any sexual excitement alone, and in his bed. Even when he masturbated the boy, he always held back until he was under the covers of his sheets before touching and pleasuring himself.

Now, facing the feisty blond, he came to realise his self administrations always seemed to involve this boy in some way. Ever since he had first taken charge of him, the little captive had somehow wormed his way into the general's wanton, lustful, fanciful fascinations.

Only the night before, Sephiroth had stood silently over the sleeping boy, watching him in the semi darkness as he lay curled up peacefully on the floor. In the low light, Sephiroth had marvelled at the beauty of the boy's face, the clear skin, the smooth jaw line, lips that pouted even in slumber. He had had to walk away, had climbed into bed and rubbed himself to climax, thinking of the boy being beneath him, accepting him willingly, succumbing to his charms and baring himself open.

It had been a very satisfying climax, and Sephiroth had lain for several minutes afterwards panting and trying to catch his breath. There had been nothing stopping him from taking the boy there and then, from forcing him to do whatever Sephiroth told him to do. But that had been part of the excitement.

_Self abstinence. _

Last night had been about not letting the boy know Sephiroth wanted him. Whereas tonight..... Tonight the boy was finally going to find out just how badly he did desire him. And not just for tonight either, Sephiroth told himself, for once he had taken the boy he knew there would be no turning back.

Grabbing hold of the huge table, the general proceeded to push it, and the retreating blond, back towards the wall.

Cloud glanced backwards as he felt his feet slipping on the carpeted floor and realizing immediately what was being planned, tried to think of a diversionary tactic. If the general continued his pushing he would be trapped, backed up against the wall and penned in by the table. His searching eyes fixed on the door leading in to the man's bedroom and making a decision, Cloud made a sudden desperate dash towards it, hoping to put enough distance between them to get the door closed behind him and to find something, anything, with which to wedge it shut.

He almost made it.

Managing to get in through the door, his fingers closed around the edge of it and he swung it to with all his might. But the general stuck his booted foot in at the bottom of the door just it was about to close.

With a roaring snarl, Sephiroth pushed against the door with the full force of his shoulder, sending Cloud scuttling backwards, resulting in him falling and looking up at Sephiroth as the man loomed over him.

"Is that all you've got?" Sephiroth teased, kicking at one of the boy's bare feet, aiming for the tips of his toes. Cloud recoiled instantly, pulling his stinging foot towards himself while trying to retreat away from Sephiroth at the same time, scooting backwards across the room on his ass.

Sephiroth followed slowly, like a predator which knew it had its prey and was in no hurry to devour it. He took his time, savouring every minute of the boy's suffering.

"I told you, this does not have to be done this way," he said, his voice calm, reasoning. "Yield to me, and I will make it as painless as possible for you."

"Fuck you," Cloud retorted. Sephiroth just smirked at the boy's choice of words, and Cloud felt like biting his tongue for uttering them.

Leaning down, the general ripped the tiny loin cloth from the boy's body in one swift motion, leaving the blond naked and exposed. Sephiroth's hungry gaze took in the pale foreskin sheathed penis that leaned limply towards one side of the boy's perfectly shaped ball sac, and tossing the scrap of cloth to one side his hand reached out to stroke the skin there.

Cloud, knowing Sephiroth's intention, scooted back even further, his unshod feet pushing and scraping at the carpet in his hurry to put some distance between his scrotum and the man's reaching fingers. With a sudden twist of his body, he pushed himself back up to his feet, and without thinking of his course of action he barged forcefully past his captor, nudging the man aside roughly as he sped once again back into the larger outer room, his frightened eyes seeking the one thing his mind had noted subconsciously earlier, something on the writing desk which he might yet use to defend himself with, if the man kept pursuing him.

Walking nonchalantly into the room, Sepihroth quirked a brow at the way the blond was standing. His feet were spaced, his legs apart. His flaccid cock, hanging so nicely below a blond nest of pubic hair, seemed to rise and fall gently with the heaving breaths the boy was taking, and although Sephiroth's eyes wanted to linger upon the sight of his captives manhood, he found his gaze travelling upwards towards Cloud's chest, causing him to unconsciously lick at his lips when he saw the way the blonds nipples had hardened and peaked from his body. Raising his glance higher, he noticed that the boy's jaw was set in determination, and that his blue eyes were wide open with a fierce, feral look to them.

Although the image before him was provocative, it took all of Sephiroth's self control not to laugh at the foolish boy when he saw the small paper knife being welded in the clenched fist of one hand.

Sephiroth strode across the floor towards Cloud, his strides long and purposeful. His cock yearned to be planted deep and hard inside the body of the boy, and if he wanted to try and fight about it then fine, a fight he would get. But no more running around. Sephiroth had had enough of the chase.

Walking straight up to the blond unafraid, the general's arm instinctively flew up in self defence as the blade of the knife was plunged deeply into his shoulder.

Lifting his uninjured arm, Sephiroth used his hand to first flick the embedded blade from his flesh, before punching at the boy's face with enough strength to knock him back several steps, a bruise appearing almost immediately on his battered cheek.

Cloud had been aiming for the general's throat. He knew he didn't have time to get a proper swing with the small knife, and he knew his chances were slim, but he had hoped that hitting the man anywhere would result in giving him a few minutes grace to at least land a follow on attack of his own, giving him some leverage in a fight.

He had realised the futility of his attempt the second the general had brought his arm up, protecting his neck. And the cold, steely way in which Sephiroth had calmly dealt with the bloodied knife made Cloud shudder with dread.

Knowing he had no other choice but to engage in hand to hand combat, Cloud snarled and launched himself bodily at the larger man, his teeth snarling, his fingers clawed and aiming for Sephioth's eyes.

Grappling with the petite blond male, Sephiroth found himself becoming more and more sexually aroused. He had to tame this wild beast, had to show this upstart who his alpha was.

Gripping both wrists of Cloud's in his strong hands, Sephiroth forced them back and up behind the shoulders of the boy, exerting pressure on the arms, forcing the boy downwards, trying to make him fall to his knees, their eyes remaining locked at all times upon one another during this power struggle.

Cloud couldn't help but make grunting sounds as his body slowly became exhausted. He was trying to fight back, but the muscles in his arms and legs were aching, his limbs beginning to shake with the exertion of trying to get the upper stance, and failing miserably.

As Cloud's legs buckled and his knees began to fold, Sephiroth simultaneously let go of the blonds arms and gripped his waist and shoulders instead, spinning the boy around and slamming him face first down over the edge of the large mahogany writing desk.

Using one hand on the back of Cloud's neck to keep him firmly in place, Sephiroth kicked at his legs, forcing them to open wider. Then, moving closer into position behind the boys bent body, he used his free hand to pull his opened pants down lower, letting his aroused cock bounce free.

The engorged rod of flesh bobbed upwards immediately, aiming for the boy's exposed ass, seemingly eager to penetrate the small tight hole that was presented to it. The shiny domed head glistened wetly, and Sephiroth enjoyed spending a few moments rubbing the leaking tip up and down in between the boy's ass cheeks, using the leaking pre-cum to create a slide, pushing forward with his hips slightly and feeling the resistance of the outer ring muscle.

_The boy was going to be a tight fuck._

Cloud squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the bitter tears of loss and failure steal past his lashes and slip down the cheek that was pressed to the table. His hands balled into fists and he bit down on his tongue to stop himself from openly sobbing. Deep down he had always known the general's unwanted touchings would lead to this, had guessed that at some point the man would claim his body in this way. He was just surprised that it had taken him so long. Rape of a prisoner was well known to happen. He had been warned in training that it would possibly be done to him if he were ever caught. Cloud had always been lucky, he'd never been caught.

Now, as he felt the man line his erection up, he tried once more to stop the inevitable, tried to threaten his way out of the dangerous situation.

"You do this, and I'll kill you. I swear I'll kill you," he warned.

Sephiroth, unperturbed by this threat on his life, simply increased his restraining hold of Cloud's upper body, pushing the blonds face harder against the unyielding wood of the table while calmly lining his cock up against the small puckered entrance that he was determined to enter.

"You are just a boy. A very pretty boy, who scrunches his nose up when he's angry. I have nothing to fear from you," he countered.

And then, tired of talking, Sephiroth slammed his hips forward brutally.

And Cloud screamed.


	26. Chapter 26

Ok, here's the next long awaited chapter. First things first...Psst, Tobi-Uchiha, are you SURE you're somewhere safe, where you can squirm and ooh and clap and possibly have a nosebleed without being looked at funny? Lol. Secondly, my thanks to Sephirothpaine Squallpaine and Corndog, for the messages of encouragement, and thanks too to Mitch, for supplying me with the correct spelling of a word that was completely holding the whole chapter up, because my muses refused to budge until it was solved! To think, without your help, this chapter could still have been unwritten.........

And lastly, my thanks and love go as always to Stephy, my wonderful little guinepig, who checks over my work and pulls me up on any mistakes. To her, and to you all, enjoy and Happy Easter (if you celebrate it!)

CHAPTER 26

The general pushed himself languidly up upon one elbow, staring down at the boy that lay exhausted beside him on his bedroom floor. Both their bodies were streaked with sweat, their tresses damp and sticking to their faces and necks. Sephiroth reached a hand behind himself and pulled on his long silver hair, dragging it across one shoulder to rest at the front of him, allowing the air to cool his hot back. He idly began to stroke a forefinger over the boy's heaving chest, tracing a well manicured nail around the blond's still hard peaked nipples, trailing downwards towards the firm hollowing stomach as the boy continued to draw in panting breaths.

They had been shut away now for two days. Two days of Sephiroth using his little captive's body to satisfy his own gratification. He had stopped only to snatch some sleep, and to share and feed hungrily on the food that someone left outside the main door at night. Sephiroth presumed that it was Zack, worrying about him. He intended to thank his friend for his concern, after his lust for the captured youth lying so passively next to him had abated a little.

Cloud shivered at the man's continued lazy touch. Not through fear, but through anticipation. He knew the man wasn't finished with him for the day. Not yet. Even though Sephiroth had been playing with his body non-stop for five hours now, making him climax over and over again, Cloud knew his captor wouldn't be completely sated until he had spilled his own seed deep within the confines of his bowels.

Foreplay, the general called it. Torture, was the name Cloud gave it.

Cloud's eyes jerked open as Sephiroth moved from his side, feeling the weight of the man as he pushed himself down over his middle, the silver head looking towards his feet. He shuddered, knowing what was going to happen, trying to will his cock not to respond. But it was useless. The man had a talented tongue, and he used it now to lick and lap at the rigid length of Cloud's penis, teasing it, making it twitch and react to his oral administrations. It was as much as Cloud could do to hold in the groan of sheer pleasure, as the dominant man devoured Cloud's rampant erection.

The tight leather binding that Sephiroth had bound Cloud's genitals with about an hour before, cruelly prevented his ejaculation. His balls were aching and swollen, his cock head enflamed and throbbing. Cloud arched his spine, trying to push himself deeper past the lips of the man, his grasping fingers finding a home in the long silver tresses that covered him, tugging and pulling while his hips pistoned into his tormentors mouth, trying to find the release he so desperately needed. Tears of frustration leaked from his eyes as the pent up cramping feeling in his stomach churned, as he felt ready with the need to come, only to be denied time and time again. The groan became a cry, a cry for mercy, his clutching hands now wrenching desperately on the hair that was trapped within his fingers.

The sharp pulls alerted Sephiroth to the boy's impending need for release and, finally taking pity, he used one hand to untie the bulging cock and ball sac that he was suckling on, swallowing compulsively as he suddenly found his mouth drowned in the boy's copious jetting stream of sperm. The cries of pain and pleasure the little blond uttered were pure music to Sephiroth's ears, as were the tiny, almost unheard thank you's the boy muttered over and over again.

Taking his mouth from the now limp cock, Sephiroth slowly turned around and licked his lips with exaggeration, before climbing up the body of the boy who lay there beneath him, his beautiful face flushed, his blue eyes closed. Gently, he prodded him to turn over. The boy resisted, just lay there gasping in lungful's of air. Sephiroth prodded a bit harder, landing a smack on the boy's outer thigh. Cloud's eyelids flew open, his eyes blazing, and he retaliated, smacking back at the hand that had struck him. Sephiroth's heart soared.

_The fight was on again. _

Raising back an arm, Sephiroth slapped at the boy's face, striking his cheeks alternatively, his rapid blows not gentle in any way, while his other hand reached for and gripped tightly around his captive's throat, squeezing and making the boy's once exhausted breaths now turn into painful ragged gasps.

Just as Sephiroth thought his hapless victim was about to pass out, Cloud surprised him by bringing both his legs up together and wrapping them around him, locking his ankles together and catching the man seated on top of him in a vice hold, using the leverage and force of his lowering legs to pull Sephiroth off of him. With his legs scissored around Sephiroth in this way, Cloud was pulled up into a sitting position, and Sephiroth found himself the one held down, realizing he was the one now fending off blows.

Thin lips curled into a smile. The general was glad he had finally found a sexual partner to match him in the bedroom. Though this boy gave the impression of being weak and submissive, when sex drove him he was as vicious as he was. If Sephiroth nibbled at the boy's ears, the boy would bite back, his sharp little teeth drawing blood. If Sephiroth scratched at the boy's skin, he in turn would drive his own fingernails deep into Sephiroth's flesh, gouging and tearing. Sephiroth proudly considered each and every mark or gash made upon him a mating scar.

Cloud continued to pommel at the silver haired man, hitting him wherever his fists could land, keeping his legs locked around the general as if his very life depended on it. He knew he had gained the upper hand for a few seconds, but he also knew that the element of surprise from his attack was over, and that at any moment his aggressor would be fighting back. Prompted by desperation, Cloud's punishing blows slammed down harder and faster, trying to do as much damage as he could, to hopefully stun or disable the general into submittal. Or just enough so he would be left alone.

Almost as if smiling at a badly behaved child, Sephiroth's mouth curved upwards, his green pupils glittering dangerously. That was all that Cloud's eyes had time to register, before suddenly feeling a strong arm hook beneath the knee of one of his legs, and tip him off the body he was holding down. Quickly, Cloud tried to get to his feet, but the general was quicker in his movements, and he got to his knees first, reaching and pulling Cloud back to him, dragging him by one ankle, ignoring the other kicking foot that lashed out at him.

Sephiroth turned the thrashing boy over, pinning him belly down to the floor, grabbing his victims long spiky hair and slamming his face repeatedly several times against the carpeting, until the boy stopped fighting. Cloud's heated profanities now became whimpered pleas, begging his aggressor to stop. Sephiroth did so, releasing his hold on Cloud's head and instead taking tight hold of the boy's hips, lifting and raising them high into the air. Nudging apart lean legs, the general then took up his position behind the boy, ready at last to satisfy his need.

"You can't do this!" Cloud cried out desperately, turning and resting his beaten face on one side, knowing even before he spoke that his words were in vain. "This isn't right. I should be sent to trial. You're not supposed to treat me like this. All I should have to supply to you is my name, rank and number."

"Wrong," Sephiroth answered, smugly. "All _you _have to supply to me is two holes with which to keep me amused, and pleasured."

Cloud tried one more time to resist, tried to push himself up on his arms and yank himself free from the man's tight hold, hoping to loosen the grip on his hips and scurry away, to be able to get on his feet and fight again.

But Sephiroth was having none of it. His cock was ready to plough, and he would not be denied any longer. He smashed a forearm down over the boy's back as he felt him try to move, and his face took on a smile as Cloud's upper body fell back to the floor again, a soft grunt coming from the blond's throat as his elbows gave way and he was once more docile and prone in front of the man about to fuck him.

Pulling on the slender waist once more, lifting the captive's ass back in place, Sephiroth took hold of his firm erection and pushed into the boy's abused hole, astonished that the loosened sphincter still resisted him, surprised too at the clinging tightness of the boy's hot channel, even though it was thoroughly wetted with sperm from his prior ejaculations. The inner ass muscles seemed to clench his cock and draw him in, and Sephiroth let out a soft moan of contentment as he sank himself inside deeper, sliding his whole shaft in right up to the hilt, in one single forceful push.

Cloud bit down on a knuckle that he'd wedged between his teeth, trying to prevent an anguished cry from being uttered. The already throbbing pain from his sore anus intensified as he felt himself breached and filled once again. The man was simply too large for comfortable penetration, and Cloud thought that this time his skin would surely tear. He began to question himself, asking mentally why he continued to resist, why he continued to fight each and every time his captor reached for him. He was beginning to realize the futility of such actions, and it scared him to think that he might eventually end up submitting willingly to this treatment. Though what scared him even more was the way his body quickly responded to his perpetrator's touch, the way his own cock rose and swelled in the man's expert hand or mouth. He hated that he yearned for the living rod inside of him to hit a certain spot deep within him, a spot that made him forget about everything.

_Escape, home, freedom...._

Even his own name was forgotten as his body was washed over by a warm glow of euphoria, as his hips pumped back in time, pounding himself, impelling himself, upon the invading member. Now Cloud's whimper of pain turned into a guttural moan of pleasure as the man's imbedded cock hit the hidden area inside of him that made his entire world seem so wonderful. The need to fight and resist vanished, and he listened only to his primal instincts.

Sephiroth was keeping up a steady rhythm, an even tempo, his thrusting strokes deliberately long and languid, pushing his firm length deeply into the inner heat of the boy held below him with well practiced ease. His hands were no longer crushing and bruising on the slender form, instead, his fingers were splayed open and stroking the soft trembling flanks of the little blond. Sephiroth smiled to himself when he felt the boy reciprocate to his sexual expertise, knowing that at this stage in the battle between them, the boy wanted this just as much as he did, no matter how much he would try to pretend otherwise once his needs had been satisfied.

Cloud dared to take hold of his new erection, his hand moving desperately, trying to keep in time with the man behind him. With his eyes tightly closed, he continued to moan and groan, hearing himself beg for more, not able to stop himself from pleading with the man to go deeper, to push harder, to pump faster. He detested himself even as he spoke the words. But nothing else mattered to him at that moment, not even losing his self respect. With a shuddering gasp, he felt his balls draw up and his fingers clenched, pulling his cock back in his fisted grip, welcoming the release of his ejaculation because he knew that after his orgasm, he would go back to hating the general.

As Sephiroth felt the tight, hot, inner walls spasm and squeeze around his prodding cock, he held still for a moment and took pleasure from the feeling. He arched his spine back and pushed his hips forward more, driving in deep and giving a small gasp of his own as he felt the need to release build up inside of him. His cock pulsed, and as the boy came, so too did he, his fingers once again grabbing hold of the slim body in front of him, holding on tightly and keeping the boy in place as he insured his cock was emptied and his seed received.

Trembling all over, Cloud was relieved when the general pulled his softening cock away from him, the man's ejected sperm leaking from Cloud's ravished ass and dribbling down his inner thighs. He didn't fight when the man flopped down beside him and drew him near to him, and he didn't resist either when Sephiroth idly played a finger up and down his uncovered forearm again, planting small kisses on the top of his head. He was simply too tired. He just wanted to sleep.

"You like what I do to you, don't you?"

Cloud stiffened at the comment, a heated word of denial bursting from his throat. "NO!"

"Liar," the general drawled. "I can tell that you crave it. Oh, you may make it appear that you're outraged, but we both know you're lying to yourself." His hold on the blond tightened as he felt the boy try to move away from him. "I notice the way you watch me from beneath your lowered lashes. I see your eyes follow me around the room. You're thinking about me, thinking you'd like me to touch you. But you're too stubborn and too proud to ask, to make the first move."

"You're disgusting," Cloud spat, straining to glare back over his shoulder at his captor.

"You think I'm disgusting?" Sephiroth challenged, his roaming finger moving along Cloud's arm casually, lazily. He bent his head towards the nape of the boy's neck, and whispered cryptically, "You haven't seen anything, _yet_."

A shiver ran down Cloud's spine as Sephiroth's breath tickled over his skin. It was true that he watched the general's every move. But that was only so he could prepare himself for the man's attacks, so he could at least have a chance of trying to put a stop to being raped, again. He told himself that never would he willingly succumb and plead for this man to touch him in such a way.

"I'll make you forget about her, you know," Sephiroth warned. "That girl. The one whose name you cry out sometimes in your sleep."

"Aeris?"

"If that is her name, yes. I'm going to make it so you cry out _my _name when you dream. I'm going to have you screaming for me at the top of your lungs, as I make love to you. Trust me, I will make this happen, Cloud."

"Or what?" Cloud challenged, his temper beginning to bristle, his hackles rising. "Or you'll hurt me, like you did that artist?"

"Artist?" Sephiroth mused.

"The one you blinded. The one whose eyes you gouged out because he dared to decorate his white cell walls with pictures he drew, using his own blood as paint," Cloud elucidated.

Sephiroth's travelling finger stilled, and he chuckled, the sound of his laughter seemingly more proud than mirthful. "Ah, the old Shin-Ra rumour machine is still in operation I see." His finger picked up its movement once more, this time drawing little circles over the boy's skin. "I didn't 'gouge' anyone's eyes out," he said condescendingly.

"But I heard......"

"You heard what you were supposed to hear," Sephiroth cut in brusquely. "Rufus likes for others to fear his great general. He allows for the wildly over exaggerated propaganda nonsense about me to be widespread."

"So, there was no blinded artist, no prison cell daubed in blood?" Cloud asked, his small voice still betraying a hint of disbelief.

"There was a prisoner that obtained a small blade from a sympathetic officer. He tried to commit suicide by slicing through his wrists and his throat, and his walls ended up covered in blood by him doing so," Sephiroth answered. "As to whether he was an artist or not, I have no ideal. I think possibly someone added that as a dramatic little flourish to what was, after all, a trivial case of a weak man not being strong enough to cope with being left alone for long periods of time. Isolation breaks some faster than others." The general laid his head down on the floor beside his prisoner, his circling fingers now snaking around the slim waist of the captive boy and drawing him back into his embrace.

"What happened to him?" Cloud asked, his voice hushed, almost too afraid to know the answer.

"The prisoner, or the guard?" Sephiroth queried, spooning in tight behind the blond. "In the case of the guard, he was executed. As for the prisoner, I believe he was sedated and sent to Professor Hojo, our resident scientist, to be used as a lab rat. I've not heard any more of the man since then, but I'm sure his unwilling participation in experiments, and the giving of some of his body parts, helped to improve the lives of many Shin-Ra Soldiers."

Cloud shuddered in revulsion at the fate of the poor prisoner, and it was with a big sense of relief that he felt the older man settle down to sleep behind him, knowing that he would be finally left alone for a few hours.

In his mind he recalled the time that he himself had spent incarcerated within the plain white walled cells, and he felt a deep root of humiliating shame grow in his stomach as he thought about his own failed suicide attempt. 'Weak', the general had said of the other prisoner. 'Not strong'. Cloud found himself wishing that he hadn't tried to kill himself, that he had tried to be braver and stick it out, that he could have been someone the general admired and respected, and not looked down upon with scorn.

He pulled his thoughts up sharply. He did not_ want_ to be anything to this man. His approval, his satisfaction, his opinion....none of that mattered to Cloud. All that mattered was living long enough to obtain his freedom. He could endure anything, would do whatever it took, just so long as he made it out of this hellhole and escaped back to his loved ones, alive.

Feeling the power and strength of the man sleeping soundly at his back, Cloud did his best to ignore the semen that covered his body, his hurt and aching cock, his sore ass. Forcing his eyes closed, praying for the darkness to claim him for a few hours, he sobbed a name quietly into the silent room.

"Aeris........"


	27. Chapter 27

First and foremost, it seems I have a few apologises to make. 1) To everyone that got offended by me calling Aerith, Aeris. 2) For the long delay between this and the last chapter. And finally the most important one.... 3) To everyone that didn't get a reply from me regarding their reviews. For that one I am the most sorry. It is the first time ever that real life and time seemed to have prevented me saying thank you to people. It really does mean the world to me to hear from you guys, and your thoughts, opinions and reviews are important.

So, to everyone that I missed, THANK YOUUUUUUUUUU!

Anyway, I managed to nab my muses and pin them down long enough to wring this chapter from them. I know it's not as long as some other chapters, but I didn't want you to wait any longer.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

CHAPTER 27

Sephiroth pulled out of the small slim body, his needs satisfied for the second time that morning. Rising up from the bed he sauntered towards the bathroom, heading for the shower and leaving the boy he had just used sprawled on his back on the mattress, his lean legs still flung wide open, his smooth exposed chest heaving from the exertion of the strenuous lovemaking session that had just taken place.

Hearing the sound of the running water coming from the other room, Cloud turned over to his side and closed his legs, curling in on himself and wrapping his arms around his drawn up knees, hugging them close as he proceeded to rock himself gently to and fro, chastising himself silently over and over again about how easily he had come to accept the general's touch.

After his initial rape, barely five days ago now, the man had continued to use him in any way that he chose. Cloud remembered the pain of being forcibly taken that first time, of how the silver haired general had left him to crawl, literally on his hands and knees, back to his pallet when he was done with him. Blood, shit and sperm had been leaking out from his abused and tortured ass, and the searing burning agony coming from that end of his body almost paralyzed him.

Beaten and bloodied, Cloud had presumed his ordeal over. He had thought that the man, happy now with his victory, would leave him alone to heal, to sulk, to nurture and harbour the hatred that was churning deep inside of him.

_But it had not been so._

As he had lain quietly on his pallet, his face streaked with tears, his thoughts murderous, Sephiroth had entered the room. Even though Cloud had his back towards the door, he knew he was there. Every nerve ending in his body warned him that the general was stood right behind him, silently watching him. Cloud had instinctively frozen.

Not daring to breathe, not daring to move, he had just waited, trying to fight down the panic that was building beneath the surface of his emotions. He wouldn't let the man take him again. He couldn't.

Even as he thought it, he had known there was nothing he could have done to stop the general, if he chose to rape him a second time. He knew that all he could do, all he would do, was endure. And live. He braced himself.

But the man's touch, when it came, had been surprisingly gentle.

Kneeling down beside the huddled up boy, Sephiroth had placed the warm bowl of soapy water he carried upon the floor, wetting and squeezing out the cleaning rag he had brought with him. Not going straight for the prisoner's leaking ass, he had carefully, tenderly almost, wiped upwards from the boy's ankles to the backs of his knees, the strokes he used determined, but not forceful.

Cloud had been shocked to realise the man was washing him clean. At first, when the wet cloth touched the skin just above his foot, he hadn't known how to react. His frenzied and frightened mind had kept his body still, not wanting to provoke the man, not wanting to receive any more pain or torment. A part of him wanted to kick his foot back, to lash out at the hands that were tending to him. But he hadn't. The general's continued bathing of his soiled body seemed in some way to calm Cloud, the brushing actions seemingly taking away not only the grime, but the shame too. It was as if, in some strange way, the man was saying sorry to Cloud, for the hurt he had just caused him.

Getting to the boy's bloodied ass, Sephiroth had parted the filth encrusted cheeks just a little, enough to allow one cloth covered finger to run down the small gap. Up until that point, Cloud had remained motionless, still. But then Sephiroth had felt his body tense up. He had known the boy was waiting to be hurt again. But that was not Sephiroth's intention. He wanted his prisoner clean. And he also wanted to make sure that the boy's anus wasn't torn. It would not do to have infection set in.

He had doggedly continued on with his cleaning until only pale skin remained, and not a trace of blood was to be seen.

Now, laying here on his side covered in, and filled with, the generals sperm once again, Cloud began to think that perhaps it wasn't an act of kindness the sliver haired man had shown, cleaning him that day.....more a way to hide the evidence of his brutal rape. Perhaps, by washing away the truth of what had occurred, the general could convince himself that Cloud had actually welcomed his touch, and had wanted it.

Cloud turned his head into the pillows and cried like a baby as he grudgingly admitted to himself the harsh fact that, while the statement were not true for the first few days of being taken by the man, he was now finding it harder and harder of late to resist him, to put up a fight. He found he was beginning to instigate the sex himself, yearning to be held, to be touched.

He thought he was going insane.

"I think it's time I made my re-emergence into the world," Sephiroth declared, coming back into the room and looking down at Cloud who still lay in his bed, tangled in the sheets, his blue eyes heavy lidded. Removing the towel that he wore around his hips, Sephiroth threw it at the boy, who thrust out an arm and caught it. "I suggest you take the opportunity of my absence to clean yourself up," he advised.

"Why should I bother?" Cloud countered. "You'll only make me stink again with your touch, when you return."

Sephiroth smiled. "Oh, you do like aggressive foreplay, don't you boy? But I don't have time for such pleasantries...not at this moment. But I _will_ remember your comment for later, when I return."

Cloud watched as the man began to dress. As much as he hated the general, he still had to confess that he possessed one of the most physically perfect bodies he had ever seen. Every muscle was toned and honed, every tendon and sinew tight and firm. His physique was everything Cloud aspired his to be.

The pulling on of tight gloves, and then the main electronic door closed behind the departing black leather clad form of the general.

With a small sigh, Cloud pushed his head back into the comforting softness of the cushions beneath him, one arm laying over and across his eyes, trying to fight down the feeling of apprehension that had risen in his chest. He was glad that his baiting of the general hadn't worked, that he hadn't managed to provoke him. Because now, for the first time in five days, he was actually alone. And it felt good.

For the first time in almost a week, Cloud was able to relax his tensed up muscles, and it felt like he was able to breath without feeling suffocated, knowing he could do anything and do it without being watched the whole time.

As he lay there, he was torn over what to do. His exhausted body cried out for him to let sleep claim him. It would take but a moment for his lids to shut, for him to blank out the world and dream of a better place. But he might not be given the offer to bathe again, to wash off the muck of the man, to be rid of his taste, his scent, his very being.

It was a luxury Cloud knew he couldn't afford to miss. So, ignoring the tiredness that made his whole body ache, he stumbled into the bathroom, taking the tossed towel with him, and turned on the taps to the shower. He stepped into the stall uncaring that the water had yet to heat up. He just stood there, laying his head wearily on the tiled wall, letting the falling spray of water wash over his sweat and semen coated skin. And as his body was cleaned, so too did his mind seem to become clearer.

He wasn't beaten. He wasn't broken. Far from it. If there was anything good to have come out of these horrific last few days, Cloud knew it was his building resolution to escape. Somehow, someway, he would get free of the general.

_And his touch._

Every time that the man reached for him, every time that his fingers stroked him, Cloud knew he could bear it, because an inner strength that he never knew he possessed protected him, shielded him. A grim and bitter determination burned in his soul. And his will to live was stronger than ever. He found it strange to think that his captor had taught him something positive since his entrapment. But he had. General Sephiroth had taught Cloud that he could survive pain and torture.

_As for the other....._

Cloud's eyes closed again, as he thought once more of the silver haired man's touch upon his body. As much as he hated to admit it, he had never felt so energised during sex. When making love with girls, it was always expected of him to be the powerful one. The one in charge. If he were truthful with himself, he actually had to admit that he found it to be quite laborious, the taking of a docile female. At base camp, sleeping with the whores, he had thought that to be a normal feeling, that a woman's purpose was simply to satisfy a man's needs. He had supposed that all men felt the same way about mating with a woman. He had persevered, settling into a relationship with Aerith, the young girl he had hoped to settle down with, making love to her most times just to keep the peace. He had never even thought how good sex with a man could be. Especially violent sex.

Until now.

A groan rose up from his throat, coming out of his mouth as a soft wail. How could he go back to a woman's arms, now? Because of the general, he knew there was no way he would ever find complete sexual satisfaction with a female again. They were too soft, too pliant. They didn't try his temper. They didn't push him to the limit. He couldn't imagine hitting and attacking his girlfriend in the way he attacked the general. And she would never hold him down and beat him into submission like Sephiroth did. And yet, he knew in his heart, that would be the only way for him to get excited now. He wondered if when he was free, he would be able to pay for a girl at the brothel to fight with him. Or better yet.....a _male _prostitute.

Just thinking about it was making him hard.

As the water continued to pour down upon his back, Cloud's blue eyes closed as he took his pleasure from the firm stroking movement of the gripped fingers that were wrapped around his cock, unaware that outside in the corridors, the buzz of gossip was in the air.

Word had quickly gone around the complex that the general had finally left his quarters....alone.

Sephiroth walked into his office with a jaunty step. He positively glowed. His green eyes glittered with a shining brilliance, and his thin lips actually seemed to be set permanently in the position of a small smile.

"Holy fuck, Seph!" Zack exclaimed upon seeing his friend. He rose from the desk he was sat at and approached the silver haired man, taking a slow ramble around him, eyeing him coltishly with a musing smile upon his face. "You're looking good! Whatever pleasure you've been getting from that kid, it's obviously doing you a world of wonders."

Pleased with Zack's welcome, Sephiroth took his place at his own desk, pulling a pile of paperwork towards himself. "It would appear I owe you thanks," he said.

Zack cocked an eyebrow.

"For ensuring we ate well," Sephiroth explained.

"Had to help you keep your strength up, didn't I?" Zack laughed good naturedly, retaking his own seat. "And I could tell by the empty, almost licked off dishes that were placed back outside, that you were both building up a hunger."

"How did you know it was me, taking the food?" Sephiroth asked. "It could have been any hungry cadet that was stealing it, and setting the empty plates back."

A loud chortle rang out from Zack.

"Ha! Can you see anyone being brave enough to try stealing from _your_ door? I don't think so. I bet young Cloud was grateful of my generosity too."

"And how did you know I would share the food with him?" Sephiroth countered.

"That's easy," Zack shot back at him. "With your paranoid ways, I knew you'd make him try a bit of everything I left for you, first."

"You know me too well."

"Yes, I think I do," Zack nodded. "So tell me, how was it? Have you enjoyed the last few days of your....confinement?"

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed as he looked at the other man, and for the first time, his voice became serious and, ignoring the work that demanded his attention, he leaned on his elbows and cupped his face in his hands.

"Do you know, Zack, that boy is the first person _ever, _to make my cock twitch?"

Zack barked out a whoop of a laugh, thinking his friend to be bantering. "Seph, you're a tart! Your cock is _always_ twitching."

"I know I have no problems regarding sex, Zack. Performing the act helps not only calm my emotions, it also fulfils my body's needs. No, what I meant was....I _want_ this boy," Sephiroth admitted. "I want to claim him, to take him. Hard and fast, brutal and punishing." He leaned forward more over his desk as his words tumbled out, passionate and energetic. "The boy is just as aggressive as me, Zack, as a lover. He thinks nothing of rough foreplay. His baiting and fighting is such a turn-on. And his strong body makes him an ideal adversary for my predatory and dominating nature. He doesn't make the taking of him easy. And Zack.... I simply adore him for it."

Zack had been watching the general talking with true amazement on his face. He had never heard his friend speak in such an animated way before. "You really care for the kid, huh?" he asked, seriously.

Sephiroth gave a small contented sigh. "He makes me feel...alive," he said, leaning back and resuming his interest in the paperwork before him once again.

"Talking of, um, being alive," Zack asked nervously. "You've left your room. I take it the boy is...alright?"

It was now Sephiroth's turn to smile. "He might find walking and sitting rather uncomfortable for a while. But other than that, he's fine Zackary. There's no need for you to worry your head about _his_ welfare. He's come to mean too much to me, to really hurt, or destroy him."

Still, Zack did worry. He knew better than most the power of control the general insisted...no...demanded upon, from his bed mates. So at the first opportunity, the dark haired man found an excuse to leave the room, and quickly made his way to Sephiroth's quarters.


	28. Chapter 28

Whoo hoooo.... I finally got this chapter how I wanted it. I apologize in advance for the shortness of the chapter but...... the next chapter is looking to be the last chapter, and I didn't want to just suddenly spring it upon you. And yes, it will be a much, much longer chapter. So please be prepared to wait....

Thank you's, as always, to Stephy for guinea reading, and to SuperWitch (aka SuperPerv, lol) and IA1979, for boosting my confidence with their reviews and their support. And that goes to everyone that took the time to read and review. I hope I managed to reply to all of you this time :)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 28

"You've come to gloat," Cloud accused from the bed, his voice raised, his face set to one of suspicion.

"Gloat? No," Zack insisted quietly, putting his hands up in front of himself in a show of submission. "Hey, look... I come in peace. I just wanted to check you were.....you know....."

Clouds eyes narrowed. "No, what? Battered? Bruised? Laying unconscious in a puddle of my own blood?" The words he spoke came out harsh and bitter, seemingly full of venom. Zack subconsciously took a few paces back from the bristling boy, putting space between them.

"Look, seriously, I'm just saying I know what a bastard Seph can be. I was simply worried about you, okay?"

At his earnestly spoken words, Cloud seemed to calm down. His hunched up shoulders actually appeared to un-tense, and he released the tight hold he'd had on the bed covers. As soon as his half asleep mind had heard the opening and closing of the main door, he had readied himself for the appearance of his captor. He hadn't realised how anxious he had been about seeing the tall man again until he had noticed it was not the silver haired general standing before him staring down, but his dark haired second in command. He pushed himself up in the bed now, his face grimacing as his sore ass took the pressure of his weight.

Zack saw the pained look that flashed across the boy's face, and his sympathy for him immediately took over. "Here, let me take a look at your butt," he offered.

Immediately Cloud's guard was shuttered back in place, and his hands clenched tightly once more into fists, his look becoming glaring. "You're just as fucking bad as he is," he hissed, his voice scathing.

Zack cast a puzzled look at the snarling blond, wondering what he was talking about, replaying over in his mind what he had just said and trying to figure out what had provoked such a reaction, trying to understand what it was that could have caused the instant hostile animosity.

As Cloud shifted on the mattress, obviously in pain from his nether regions, Zack suddenly realised how his last sentence must have sounded to the boy, and he couldn't help it as an apologetic laugh escaped from his lips.

"Whoa.. No...No" he chuckled. "Cloud, no! I didn't mean it in that kind of kinky way," he tried to explain.

Cloud tilted his head. "_Is_ there another way?" he asked.

Zack burst into loud laughter, bending over at the waist to let the belly laugh out, his hands on his knees, his face scrunched up in mirth. It was only when Cloud slammed his eyes at him and turned over on the bed, facing away from him, that he sobered up and tried to reason with the upset boy.

Approaching the side of the bed, adopting a no nonsense attitude when Cloud simply threw an icy glare at him over one shoulder as he got closer, he said, "Hey, I just want to check you out for damages, okay? I don't want to touch you. I don't want to prod you. I certainly don't want to poke you." He held a single finger up to his lips as Cloud opened his mouth to utter something. "Shush. You listen to me. Like I said, I know Sephiroth is a violent lover. I only came here to make sure you are alright. I can see there's nothing wrong with your temper, or your attitude, but I'd just like to check that your body is holding up just as well, too."

Cloud still continued to glare at Zack. But to himself he admitted that what the man said was true. He _was_ hurting. And uncomfortable. But he wasn't sure if he wanted to expose his ravaged ass to another person to see and touch. There was some shame connected in his mind with his rapes, and the fact that he had come to enjoy them.

"I'm alright," he asserted gruffly. But his voice did not carry any conviction, and Zack wasn't easily fooled.

"Have you washed?" he asked. Cloud nodded. "Was there much blood?"

This time Cloud shook his head. The bleeding from his anus had begun to stop after the second day of him being taken by the general, his sphincter muscle being by then too stretched to tear and rip.

"Well, that's good," Zack breathed with a sigh of relief. "Um, I'd still like to take a look though," he said. "If you'll let me?"

"Are you a doctor?" Cloud asked, turning in the bed now to face the persistent man.

"Not a qualified doctor, no," Zack admitted. "But we all have to learn a certain degree of medical skills, for when we are out in the fields fighting," he answered.

A contemplative look passed between the two men, as Cloud stared at Zack, trying to read his intentions, and Zack stared back just as steadily, trying to convey he really meant no harm.

Finally, with a small sigh and a resigned shrug of his slim shoulders, Cloud lay upon his stomach on the mattress, folding his arms under his head. "Do what you want," he said quietly. "It's not like I could stop you anyway."

Zack was almost tempted to slap the boy around the head and knock some sense into him, but he accepted without a word the chance to inspect him, and he did so quickly, before the blond could change his mind.

Pulling the sheet down, exposing Cloud's naked torso, Zack's eyes grew larger and larger as he took in the numerous amount of marks he saw upon the pale body.

From the boy's neck, all the way down to his ankles, Zack could see the imprint of teeth where Sephiroth had bit him. On his flamed red ass cheeks were the distinctive patterns of handprints, obviously the result of being brutally spanked. Dig marks, scratches, bruises and cuts littered the blonds back and thighs.

Taking all this damage in, Zack dreaded to think what Cloud's nipples looked like, although a part of him was sorely tempted to turn him over just to look. He had to fight down this unbidden impulse, had to force himself to concentrate on what he had come here for.

Sephiroth was right though, he silently thought. There _was_ something special about this boy. Even he could feel it.

"So, can I cover back up now?" Cloud asked, his question jerking Zack out of his deliberation.

Zack coughed, and pressed a hand to the boy's spine, holding him in place. "Um, no. Sorry. I was just....taking a look at your back. It's pretty messed up," he answered. "I'll just....excuse my fingers if they're cold."

He proceeded to carry out his intended inspection, his hands gently prying open the boy's ass cheeks, his fingers carefully tracing around the abused hole. He could only imagine the pain Cloud must have gone through when Sephiroth first took him.

"Well?"

Pulling the sheet back up in place, covering the boy's injuries once again, Zack kept his voice light when he replied to the barked out question. "Not as bad as feared," he said, reaching into a pocket inside his jacket and holding out his hand. "Here .... take these."

Cloud lifted himself up a little off his folded arms, his blue eyes taking note of the three small orange pills that the man held out to him. For one brief moment he wondered if he were being offered a permanent way out of the silver haired man's clutches. And then reason set in, and he understood what they must be.

Accepting the pain killers, he swallowed them whole in one gulp, hoping their numbing effect kicked in soon and allowed him some sleep.

"I'll try to come back tomorrow with some more for you," Zack said as he stood to leave. He noted the barely made nod Cloud gave back. He wished he could stay longer and give the boy some company, but he suspected Sephiroth would be missing him by now.

His suspicions were confirmed as soon as he tried to slip back into his chair un-noticed. One silver eyebrow arched up quizzically, and without even turning to face him, Sephiroth asked, "Happy, now?"

Zack had the grace to blush. He had never been able to pull anything over Sephiroth. The man always seemed to know what he was up to. "I gave him some K's," he said simply, not even trying to excuse where he had been.

"How many did you give him?"

"Three. You left him in pain, Seph. Those strong tablets should soon have him......"

"Did you even stop to think that I might have _wanted _him to be in kept in pain?" Sephiroth snapped, turning around in his chair now to face his friend. His narrowed green eyes pierced into Zack accusingly. "Did you even consider that perhaps I might have already given him some pain relief? What if, with your act of kindness, you've overdosed him, Zack?"

Suddenly Zack paled, and his mind raced frantically. The boy hadn't said he'd been given anything. He hadn't refused the medication. Then Zack remembered the resigned way that Cloud had accepted his inspection of him, and the way he had quickly and without question taken the pills from Zack's outstretched hand and swallowed them.

"Fuck...."

As Zack bolted towards the door, intending to return to Sephiroth's rooms for a second time, the general's cold voice stopped him, his words chastising and scathing at one and the same time.

"You ever give my pet anything again.... without my permission.... and I will hurt you."

Zack pulled up short, his heart thudding, his hand seemingly glued to the door handle. And as Sephiroth turned away from him and nonchalantly continued on with his work, Zack slowly realised that Cloud was in no danger of dying. Had he been so, Sephiroth would surely have beaten Zack out through the doorway.

He returned back to his seat, and cast the general a disgusted look.

"You're a bastard, you know that?"

A small snort was all he got back in return.


	29. Chapter 29

Well, this is it. The final chapter of Break Down. Thank you all so very much for coming along on the ride with me. I know it's been a bit of a bumpy ride, and some of you have found it a hard read to stomach but.....thank you for sticking around away :)

There is an amazing picture to go with this chapter, drawn for me by the wonderfully talented 191026, aka Lesley. You'll find it displayed proudly on my homepage. Kisses and hugs for you Lesley. THANK YOUUUUUU.

Okay, I tell a 'little' lie! While this is truly the ending I had planned out all along, just a few days my **wicked **muses decided to gift my fingers with what I will only describe as a 'bonus chapter'. The words literally wrote themselves and flew onto the page, so now it's just a matter of me polishing it up, and hopefully getting it posted by next Friday for you. And _that_ I promise, will be the end of this story.

Anyway, read on, and I look forward to hearing what you think..........

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Chapter 29

The slave dropped his forehead low to the plush carpeting, raising his ass submissively into the air.

Sephiroth smirked as he walked behind the prone figure of the nude boy, giving a nod of approval as he unfastened his zipper, feeling his breath quicken as he got down on his knees, taking up his position behind the bowed blond.

With a sudden jerk, he snapped his hips forward.

Cloud grunted as he felt himself being moved by the force of the general's penetration. He turned his head to one side and laid his cheek to the floor, trying to stop the thrusting motions behind him from hurting his newly forming black eye. He suspected that the blow he had received to his face just moments before might have broken his cheekbone.

Even in the throes of his own passion, Sephiroth noted the subtle move Cloud made with his head, and as he pounded harder into the compliant body of the boy beneath him he spoke to him, his words accentuated with each forward thrust.

"Do not...._ever_...disobey a direct order....again."

Cloud squeezed his eyes shut tight. This was the first time since the general's initial rape that the man had meant for the sex to hurt him, demean him. There was no pleasure to be gained out of this coupling for him, only more shame and humiliation.

The general gave a final push and stilled, taking his time to fill Cloud's body with his pumping seed. Then he casually stood up and refastened his black leather pants, leaving Cloud to remain in his prostrate position on all fours.

A few minutes later, the door to Sephiroth's office opened, and the enquiring face of Zack appeared. He had only left the room to take some papers to Rufus, and had been prevented from re-entering by the workers in the outer office, who were all crowded in a huddle outside the door, obviously listening intently to whatever was happening inside.

"What's going on," Zack had asked, a little alarmed. The men had sheepishly returned back to their computers, but by then, Zack hadn't needed an answer. The sounds of the beating going on within the closed off room were evident to hear. He knew, without being told, what was going on in there. He could also guess as to what was going to happen next.

He had waited, listening, until he'd heard Sephiroth's groan of satisfaction, giving his friend a few moments to collect himself before daring to turn the handle and open the door. His eyes had immediately sought out the boy, and he had been relieved to see no real harm done to him. At least there was no blood to be seen.

As the dark haired man advanced into the room and walked past him, Cloud felt his face flush with colour. He was mortified to be seen this way, his cheek swollen and bruised, his ass raised, and his hole leaking with the general's cum that was oozing down his inner thighs. He was grateful when Sephiroth gave the order for him to get up, granting him permission to go to the washroom and clean himself.

"Bring back a fresh jug of water on your return," the general barked as Cloud made his way out through the door.

Cloud had to suffer the quietly made sneers and jeers of the men in the outer room before he reached the relative freedom of the corridors outside, but even there he knew that his naked, used state was the topic of much conversation. He covered his genitals with his hands as he hurried along, only too painfully aware that there was no hiding his ass, or concealing what was dripping slowly from it.

"Sephiroth's whore," he heard muttered behind him. Inwardly, he cried, knowing he had no choice but to be whatever the general wanted him to be. Outwardly, he lifted his chin higher, not willing to let these ignorant people see that their words hurt.

His vision was blurred. Much of that was to do with the unshed tears he refused to let fall. But he also knew it was to do with the swelling of his battered face. A lesson not to disobey, the general had called it.

Today had been the first time he had allowed Cloud to leave their quarters in over a fortnight. Cloud had been ecstatic, only too eager to escape the suffocating confines of his rooms.

He hadn't cared that he wasn't allowed a loincloth, hadn't worried about the stares and whispers that followed them. His eyes seemed to drink in the very textures of the walls as they passed them by, marvelling at the different colours and patterns. It was as if he were seeing them for the very first time. And he actually found himself staring back at the inquisitive people, studying their faces like he had never seen another human being before. Several times the general had had to pull on his leash, dragging him roughly away from something that had caught his eye and had held him mesmerized for a moment, his feet stumbling as he was jerked forward on their walk.

Getting to Sephiroth's office, Cloud's attention had been focused on the large window in the room, and the beautiful view it gave access to. Kneeling by the side of the silver haired man's chair, Cloud had lost himself in thoughts of being outside, of running free and breathing in the clean fresh air.

He had knelt like that, unmoving, until Zack had left the room, saying he would be right back. The door had barely closed behind him before Sephiroth had commanded Cloud to begin fondling himself.

Cloud had turned to stare then at the general, his look questioning. He knew that Sephiroth liked to see him touch himself, but he also knew that it was a prelude that led to them having sex. Zack had said he wouldn't be gone long. There was no time for them to engage in fornication.

_And he had dared to say as much._

He lifted a hand now to touch gingerly at his sore cheek, and a spark of rebellion flared within him. He would spit in the water jug that he took back to the general. And he would stand there, and watch, as the man drank his show of contempt down with the liquid.

Feeling just a little better with that thought in mind, Cloud continued onwards, reaching the quieter parts of the building that led into the seclusion of the kitchen area, making his way back further towards the washroom that was reserved for the sole use of those of lower rankings and stations, and subordinates like himself.

He filled a basin with hot water and found a cleaning rag, proceeding to quickly wash himself free of the mess that was clinging to him.

Emptying the dirty water from the basin, he re-filled it again and this time he cleaned his face, touching his sore cheek with hesitant fingers, pushing and prodding just a little to see how much pain it gave him. It was with some small measure of relief that he thought he would be lucky enough to get away with just bruising. Nothing seemed to be broken, as he had first feared. It still hurt even so, and he kept the warm wet cloth pressed against his skin for comfort as he walked and made his way back to the room that held all the jugs and glasses.

Cloud knew immediately upon entering the room that there was something wrong.

At first, looking around, he couldn't place what it was that was troubling him. But then he realised that one of the big freezers that were placed against a wall had been dragged a little out of place, leaving a small gap behind.

Peering behind the machine, Cloud was surprised to see a gaping hole behind it, leading to the outside world. With a surging pounding growing inside of him, he pushed and shoved at the freezer, moving it far enough away from the wall that he could access the opening.

He blinked against the natural light that poured in through the hole, hitting his eyes. After being kept indoors for so long, he was unused to glaring brightness of it. He felt the warmth of the sun against his skin, and relished for a moment the soft breeze that ruffled his hair, and he began to feel alive.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" came a panicked voice behind him.

Startled, Cloud looked back over his shoulder at the other boy that had come into the room. It was Peters, and Cloud noticed the frightened look on his face.

"This is the only place I've ever been shown to fetch water from," he said, moving slowly back into the room. "Did you know about this?" he asked, nodding his head towards the broken wall.

Before Peters could answer, a man unknown to Cloud also entered the room. Big and burly, he stood towering over the two boys, his dark beard covered face and piercing black eyes taking in the scene in seconds.

"This isn't... I didn't..." Cloud began stuttering, feeling sure that somehow he would be blamed.

"Who's this? And why the hell is he naked?" the man's gruff voice barked out. Cloud's body tensed, readying for an attack to be made upon him, either verbal or physical.

"It's just Sephiorth's pet slave," Peters replied. "And he's wearing no clothes because that's the way the general likes to keep him."

Cloud didn't appreciate the way the newcomer racked his eyes over him. "You got a problem?" he challenged bravely.

"Heck no," the man answered, smirking. He continued to blatantly stare, while Peters seemed to become even more agitated, fidgeting and hopping foot to foot.

"We don't have time for this," he insisted in a whiney voice. "We have to get out of here. Now!"

"Out?" Cloud queried. "You're getting out?"

The two men exchanged looks between them before looking back at the questioning blond.

"Yes, I'm getting out while I can still do so alive," Peters explained, his eyes continuously shifting between Cloud and the closed door of the kitchen. "I gambled heavily on Sephiroth losing, and now my creditors want their money. And I simply don't have it. When they find out, I'm dead meat. I've used up the last of any money I had on paying Franko here for a ride on his motor cruiser, that will take me to the border."

"Take me with you," Cloud pleaded, his blue eyes begging the tall man.

"Oh yeah pretty boy, and just what are _you _going to pay me with" the man leered back.

"I'll let you keep your life," Cloud answered. "I have only to raise my voice, and this place will be stormed with guards in seconds."

"You'll be dead before you get one word out," the man answered smugly. "I'll cut your throat before you can even scream one syllable."

"You think so?" Cloud retaliated. "You really think there isn't a device in this collar that I'm wearing that picks up any loud calls I make?" He hoped the man would fall for his bluff. His kept his expression as serious as he could.

The man's eyes were held now upon the collar fastened around Cloud's neck, and the debate going on inside his head as to whether or not the slave was telling the truth was plain to see crossing over his face. In the end, he relented with a shrug of his broad shoulders.

"Lets get moving," he snapped. "The sentries will be back at their posts soon, and our slip out time will be cut off." He made his way to the hole in the wall behind the freezer, leaving Peters and Cloud to follow behind him.

With a small nod, Peters took off his jacket and handed it to Cloud, before hurrying after the man named Franko.

Cloud was left alone for a moment. Slipping his arms into the sleeves of the long tunic, he found himself looking back at the door, his mind travelling down the corridors that led to the general's office. In a flash, his mind played out all the reasons for why he should flee. He would escape the beatings. He would be free to return to his home.

But at the same time, he also felt in his body all the reasons why he should stay. He knew he craved the touch of the general's hand upon him, and he wondered if he would ever get over what had happened to him here. He told himself that perhaps one day, he and the general would meet later in life, and take up their relationship as equals.

But even as he thought it, he knew it was a doomed hope.

Cloud's ears were suddenly alerted to the sound of military boots thudding along the floor outside the room he was in and, without another thought, he dashed across to the small gap that meant freedom for him, squeezing in past the heavy metal appliance.

"Hey Spike...Seph sent me to see what's taking you so......"

Eyes met, breaths were held, and time stopped while captive and enemy looked at one another.

The dark haired man understood in an instant what was going on, but before he could move towards the blond boy and grab him, he was already off and running, racing out through the small gap in the wall and galloping away like his life depended on it, his knees drawn high, his head thrown forward a little, his arms pistoning forward and back as if to help propel him faster.

Zack ran towards the vacant hole, his hands placed either side of the jagged edge as he gazed at the fleeing figure of Cloud. He inhaled a deep breath with which to call the boy back, to order him to stop, but all that came out was his name, yelled with urgency.

For a second time, Cloud hesitated. His heart hammering in his chest, his head swimming with only thoughts of escape, he gulped in shallow gasps of air as he slowly turned, feeling sweat tickle down his bare spine, not knowing if it was because of the heat of the day, or because of the fear that he was about to be shot dead where he stood.

Gathering up the last of his strength and courage, Cloud stood tall, facing the general's second in command unblinkingly. If he were to die like this, during an escape attempt, then so be it. At least he would have died, _trying. _

This knowledge gave Cloud some small measure of self respect back, and he felt proud of himself. He threw his shoulders back and lifted his head up, standing to attention, ready to die.

Zack saw the small cadet's chest heaving underneath the borrowed jacket, noticed the way the boy chewed nervously on his lower lip. He knew he could take Cloud down with a single shot to a kneecap, disable him and prevent him from fleeing. He knew that would be acceptable to Sephiroth. It wasn't his place to kill the boy. If the blond were going to die, it would be for the general to determine when, and how.

His hand hovered over the gun still in his holster, his thumb caressing the cold metal. A faint smile touched his lips when he saw Cloud straighten his spine even further, as if trying to make himself the perfect solder before Zack fired. But Zack had no intention of firing. Instead, he raised an empty hand into the air, and saluted.

Cloud stared at him, disbelieving for a minute, his eyes constantly searching those of the other man that could easily destroy him. Only the roar of an engine behind him caused Cloud to take his eyes momentary off of the gunman, darting around to see the small desert cruiser staring up, preparing to leave without him. He looked back quickly at Zack, to see him still standing there, his arm still raised in farewell.

A quick nod of gratitude, and Cloud turned away from all that had been his life for the last year and took off running again towards the mechanical means of his freedom.

Hopping onto the back, holding on for dear life, his veins pumped with exhilaration. He wanted to laugh and giggle and cry at one and the same time. Each and every moment he expected the break for freedom to fail, but as the vehicle pulled safely away, the blue eyed boy kept his eyes locked onto the diminishing figure of the only man whom he had considered to be his friend in that forsaken place.

And as a final gesture of parting, he raised a hand of his own and held it high, even long after the man was out of sight.

***********************

Sephiroth stared out over the landscape, his eyes focused ahead, unmoving. He whole body was as tense as a taut bow, and his nostrils were pinched, his breathing painful and shallow.

For the first time in his life, the general felt a wetness slip down over one cheek, and he lifted a gloved hand, wiping away the single tear that had fallen.

"I _will_ hunt you down boy. And I will find you," he promised out loud, his words being taken by the wind. "And when I do......"

He had to stop to compose himself.

"And when I do.....I'll take you again and again. I'll make you remember how you thrilled to my touch. And then......"

His voice dropped to a hushed whisper.

"_I'm going to kill you."_


	30. Chapter 30

Well, as promised everyone, this is it....the very last chapter. This is the 'bonus' chapter that my muses gifted to me, and which I now gift to you. I just want to say a massive, **_massive,_** thank you to everyone that read, and especially to the ones that bothered to review.

I know I've made a few new fans along the way, and I think that warms me just as much as hearing from my old faithfuls. May my newbies, become oldies :)

Well, until the next time that inspirtation strikes me, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I look forward to any comments or questions you might have. Take care and be safe....Mitts

Oh, and before I forget, for those of you following Family, the latest chapter of that story has also been published :P

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 30..........Culmination.

Cloud looked around at the shrouded faces of the Council of Elders. Not a single one of them had given him any encouraging sign that everything was going to be alright.

He tugged at the cuffs holding his hands together, the tight metal bands cutting into his wrists, while his arms, pulled tight behind his back, ached.

"Council members, and the defendant, may sit," came the voice of one of the Elders.

Cloud thankfully turned his pinioned arms towards the guard standing behind him, waiting patiently for them to be released. Then he rubbed at his raw wrists for a moment, before sinking down onto the hard wooden chair in the defendant's box, glancing around the room.

There were sixteen men opposite him, all dressed in the brown and gold hooded robes of the higher sanctions. They were seated facing him in a semi circle, waiting to judge him. Waiting to condemn him. Cloud found himself swallowing nervously, his throat and mouth dry. He blinked hard several times, his mind frantically trying to think of what he had been accused of, the reason for him being there.

Upon his arrival back at base camp, his friends had been overjoyed to see him. His escape from the Shin-Ra army had been hailed a miracle, and he was made to tell about it over and over again until his commander in chief had intervened, insisting that he go to the medical section and report in to get his wounds seen to.

The doctors on the campus had taken a keen interest in him, jotting down notes and taking pictures of all his injuries, including the bruising around his ravaged anus.

Being given the all clear, Cloud had been allowed a few days to settle back into the routine of camp life, had been granted permission to rest and recuperate before taking up his duties once again.

Everyone wanted to know what it had been like, his imprisonment. Cloud found himself talking freely of the beatings that he had suffered. But for some reason, he clammed up tight over the sex he had shared with the general.

Yesterday morning, his commander had summoned him to his room. Extending his hand out in greeting, he had told Cloud to sit. Cloud had shook the offered limb warmly, and had taken the seat confidently. He wasn't at all surprised at being called for. It was only obvious that his superior would want to know the details for himself, and Cloud had willingly supplied all the information asked of him.

But again, Cloud had found himself keeping certain details a secret. His commander hadn't pressed him, didn't try to force him to answer any question he felt uncomfortable with. And Cloud had been grateful to the man for that. Even his friends had given up in their attempts to find out from him what the great General Sephiroth was like. All Cloud wanted to do, was forget the man.

By evening time, Cloud had been arrested.

Now, listening to the heavy silence that fell over the room, Cloud nervously chewed on his lower lip. The small metal chip that had been imbedded in his temple that morning seemed to be throbbing against his skull, and he wished he could rip it out. But he knew it would only be removed once his 'trial' was over. The device was used as a truth detector. It monitored brainwaves, picking up changes in the wearers thinking patterns, and heating up by degrees to tally with fluctuation.

He heard his name and rank called out, and he stood to attention.

"Cloud Strife....you have been called here, before the Elders, because we believe you to have become a turncoat...a traitor."

Cloud's eyes narrowed in puzzlement, a look of disbelief on his face. "I beg your pardon, sir?" he said, bewildered.

"We believe you are withholding information from us," the voice continued. "Why would you do that, Strife?"

"Because....I'm not, sir," Cloud stated, trying to sound convincing.

The chip in his head burned a little.

"People that withhold secrets always do so for a reason, Strife," added another nameless voice.

Cloud twisted to look at this new accuser, again a denial upon his lips. "I don't know what you're talking about, sir."

The stinging burning of the chip caused his eyes to water.

"You were caught, during your mission, yes?"

Cloud nodded, and the pain receded.

"You were imprisoned, correct?"

Again Cloud nodded, the aching almost completely gone.

"You were tortured during your time there?"

"Yes sir, I was."

"By....whom?"

Cloud found his tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth. He didn't want to mention the silver haired man's name. He never wanted to say it, ever again. But he knew he couldn't lie about who had hurt him either, not unless he wanted the embedded chip to fry his brain.

"You were asked a question, cadet."

"I.... I....It was....."

"You have been heard to tell your friends that you were tortured by the legendary General Sephiroth. Is this true?"

Cloud hesitated. He hadn't used the word 'tortured' to his friends. He had said he was beaten, that much was true. But he had never told them _why_ he was beaten.....as a prelude to sex.

"So, we are to take your silence as a 'yes'?"

Cloud simply nodded, lowering his face, hoping to again avoid the issue.

One of the Council members stood up, holding aloft a folder.

"This, my fellow judges, is a report of the boy's injuries upon his return here. He _claims _he was tortured. By Shin-Ra's greatest leader, no less. Well gentlemen, I ask that you study the details and photos of his, 'wounds'. General Sephioroth is well known, by everyone, to be a violent, deranged man. Do these findings really have the bearings of such a madman?"

"I came back with a black eye....a swollen cheek," Cloud protested, lifting his head up and staring across at the hooded men, as if he could still show them the extent of the damage that had been done to his face.

"Oh yes, and how very simple such things would be to administer to oneself," one of the other Elders countered, to which a murmur of agreement went around the room.

As the standing Elder sat, another threw a question at Cloud.

"Did you truly even _meet_ with this, General Sephiorth?"

Cloud felt trapped. He wanted to run from the room, wanted to escape this line of questioning. Once free from the terror of being incarcerated within the walls of the Shin-Ra barracks, he had thought he would be allowed to forget his captor, and what he had done to him. Now, these men, his own peers, were forcing him to recall it over again. And not just remember it, but they wanted him to speak about it. He swallowed hard, trying to force down the molten lump that was seemingly lodged in his throat.

"I ask again, Strife....Did you ever meet......"

"Yes!" Cloud shouted.

Silence filled the room for a moment while they took in his answer. Then the barrage of questioning began again.

"How did he torture you?"

"Were you kept with other prisoners?"

"How many times did you try to escape?"

"Were you able to liaison with members of your group whilst there?"

"What did you give as your defense at your trial?"

Cloud closed his eyes and rubbed his face tiredly. His shoulders slumped forward, and he felt drained and exhausted. He didn't understand why this was happening.

A hand touched him gently on the shoulder, and he turned his head to see the guard offering him a glass of cold water. Cloud's eyes welled with tears as he instinctively found himself lifting the glass towards the light, checking it for cleanliness. He almost wanted to throw the glass and its contents to the floor for daring to be yet another reminder of the man that had caused all this trouble for him. But he didn't. Instead, he gulped the drink down and handed the empty vessel back safely to the waiting guard.

"We'll take it a little slower for you, shall we?"

Cloud took a deep breath, and squared his shoulders.

"Are you ready?"

"I'm ready, sir."

"Where were you kept?"

"At first, I was isolated, sir."

"And then?

"And then..... I was kept in the private quarters of General Sephiroth."

More quiet murmuring followed his answer.

"How many escape attempts did you make?"

"None, sir. Though it wasn't through lack of not wanting to try," Cloud hastened to add. "But, but....it was impossible. I was chained at all times. Rarely left alone. And even when I was, I was securely locked in his room with no way out."

"At your trial, how did you plead?"

Cloud was a little thrown off at the sudden change in questioning.

"There...was no trial," he admitted.

Laughter rang around the room now, and Cloud felt his temper grow.

"You were a prisoner of war, and yet you were denied a fair trial? Why would that be, unless of course, they had no need to try an ally...one of their own?"

"That's not true...I'm not a member of Shin-Ra," Cloud argued angrily.

"How were you tortured?"

"What? I mean....electro shocks. Beatings."

"So, no fingernails were ripped from their beds? No white hot irons were placed upon you? No whips or canes used so brutally upon your back that you were marked or scarred?"

Cloud shook his head.

"Isn't it true that you were, maybe still are, the lover of this General Sephiorth? Isn't it safe to say, that he has sent you here to spy on us? Haven't you been sent back on his orders, to infiltrate us? How much have you already told him about the goings on here, Strife?"

"I'm not his lover. I hate the bastard," Cloud retaliated strongly.

"The results from the medical examination made upon your return here shows that, prior to your unbelievable 'escape', you had engaged in anal intercourse. You had allowed someone to penetrate and violate your body. And there are clear indications that it was a sordid act that you were well use to. You were, in fact, enjoying a sexual relationship with the general, were you not?"

"He raped me!"

The words were uttered with force before Cloud could even stop them.

"How many times? Once? Twice?"

"Were you raped simply as a means for him to extract information from you? Or did you sleep willingly with him?"

Cloud began shaking his head, wanting to deny the last allegation, but knowing he couldn't.

"How many times did you try to prevent him raping you, Strife?"

"Every time," Cloud hissed.

"So, you fought him each and every time?"

Cloud nodded.

"You want us to believe, that you tried nobly to protect your honor? That you risked your life, by daring to raise a hand against him? And yet in fact, the photographic evidence we have from your examination results clearly show that, not only did you _not _incur any broken bones, but neither did you even sustain a single fracture anywhere upon your person. Can you explain to us, Strife, how such a powerful man as this Sephiroth, would let such an act of subordination go unpunished?"

"Strife... Was he a gentle rapist? Or were you not really trying to fight him off? After all, who wants to really harm their lover?"

Cloud could only stand and stare at them all. As far as he was concerned, they had already made up their minds about him, and had decided where his loyalties lie. "You weren't there," he said quietly, submissively, all fight gone out of him.

"No we weren't' agreed one member of the Elders. "But you can be sure that if we were, we would not be coming back here with love bites and marks of passion upon _our_ bodies. Perhaps, for us, we might not ever have made it out alive at all."

"What are you saying?" Cloud asked, aghast. "That I should have stayed there? That I should have died in that hellhole?"

A heavy silence met his question.

"Fuck the lot of you," Cloud yelled, his patience lost. "I thought it was bad there. All I could think about, all that kept me going, was knowing that someday, somehow, I would make it back here. Home. But it's not my home any longer is it? You've just made it into another prison for me. And for why? Because I wasn't treated the way _you_ wanted me to be?" He spat upon the floor in front of him. "And you dare to accuse the general of being a madman."

"You are defending him, Strife?"

Cloud recognized the owner of this questioning voice, even if he couldn't see the man's face. It was his own commander in chief.

"You were one of our best fighters, Strife," the voice continued. "If you would, please explain how you allowed yourself to get captured so easily. It was planned, was it not? You led your comrades to the ambush. You knew the Turks were lying in wait for them. _You sold out your own allies."_

"I didn't!" Cloud screamed. "I swear to you I didn't." His knuckles turned white with the grip he had upon the wooden barrier in front of him. His teeth were bared, his nostrils flaring. He was ready to kill the next person that dared to challenge his loyalty.

"Tell us, why did this General Sephiroth single you out for his own personal attention, Strife?" another Elder asked. Cloud jerked his head around to face this latest accuser. "What made you so special?"

"I don't know why he picked on me, sir," Cloud admitted. "Perhaps he simply found me attractive." His softly spoken voice was drowned out amid the snickers that rent the room.

The Elder who was seated in the centre of the group now stood up, and his voice rang out clearly with the powerful strength of authority.

"I believe the boy tells the truth," he said serenely, his masked face directed at Cloud.

The others become quiet at his words, and a hush now filled the room as all the other hooded faces turned towards the dominant speaking male.

"I believe it is indeed possible for another man to attach feelings for one as pretty as Cadet Strife. While I do believe that he is indeed hiding something from us, I also feel that, what it is he is trying to keep hidden are in fact his own private thoughts and feelings about his experiences within Shin-Ra. And those inner turmoil's, my fellow comrades, I believe he has to learn to come to terms with by himself."

Several hooded heads were nodded in agreement, and Cloud felt his knotted insides slowly un-tense.

"Cadet Strife, it is my decision that you will be taken from here, and you will be debriefed before resuming your duties. You will tell of everything and anything that you have learned that will be of benefit to us, and you will mention whatever you think will assist us in understanding our enemy better. We need to discover any small chink in their armor. You will tell us the names, if known, of every person you came into contact with. You will also tell of their roles within the group. I want to know everything there is to know, Strife, about life within Shin-Ra, and the goings on there." The speaker paused for a moment before finishing his speech. "As for your own personal memories of your time spent there.... you may keep those to yourself."

Cloud breathed a sigh of relief, his blue eyes closing briefly in silent prayer, giving a small nod of acceptance towards the main speaker.

"Escort him out."

Once his debriefing session was over, Cloud did his best to settle back into his old routine.

Desirous of sexual release, he had taken advantage of the affections one of his friends had begun to show him, returning the man's shy kisses and advances.

They were in bed now, naked, and petting heavily. The man's cock was hard and weeping with need, while Cloud was having trouble getting his to harden. Even though his veins were pumping with desire and wanting, an erection eluded him.

"What's wrong?" came a muffled voice from between his open thighs.

"Hit me," Cloud answered.

A brunette head raised inquiring eyes upwards. "What?"

Cloud thought about the times of passion he had shared with the general. And in each and every memory, he remembered pain coupled with his sexual gratification.

"I want you to punch me," he said to the kneeling man.

"I'm not going to hit you, Cloud," his friend replied, not understanding. He tried to go back to performing fellatio on the blonds soft cock, but Cloud stopped him by smacking at his face.

"Strike me back," Cloud goaded.

Hurt and angry, his friend had stood up and, thrusting his feet into the legs of his pants he had let his disappointment show.

"You're not there any longer, Cloud. You're not a prisoner any more. You have to stop thinking about it. You didn't enjoy your time there, did you?"

"No. But the sex was good," Cloud countered, glibly.

The dark haired man walked towards the doorway, pausing to look back at Cloud, shaking his head sadly.

"You're sick, Cloud. You really need to see someone."

"No," Cloud groaned into his pillows as the door closed behind his friend. "The one person I need to see is the one person I can never see again."

Over the next few weeks, Cloud found himself visiting the brothel and paying for men, like he thought he would do when he had been a prisoner. And for a while, paying men to fight with him before letting them fuck him seemed to work. But then came the night when the brothel owner had turned him away.

"You're too damn rough, Strife. Not one of my boys's has ever left your company without being covered in cuts and bruises. And lately, they say you're getting rougher. You're seriously going to hurt one of them, Strife, and I can't allow that. You do realize I lose money on them when you leave them all bruised up, don't you? If you damage them so badly they can't work, who pays for their earnings, eh?"

Cloud had practically begged and pleaded, even offered to double the asking price. But the owner had steadfastly refused.

Dejected, Cloud had returned to his room, gathered up his meager belongings and, taking one final look around at what had once been all that he knew and loved, he had picked up the keys to his motorbike.

Adjusting his goggles, his face set and determined, Cloud started Fenrir up with a roar, and without looking back once, he drove out into the darkness, steering his vehicle towards Midgar, hoping to come face to face with his destiny.


End file.
